


World's Finest

by Wolfsong02



Series: Superbat: World's Finest [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsong02/pseuds/Wolfsong02
Summary: When Kate Kane calls Kara Danvers for her help in outing Batwoman things get a little off track and feelings are revealed that throw the two superheroes. While struggling with their own Cities problems, villains and their friends they have to figure out where they stand and where they will fall for each other. Is their relationship worth all the hardship of their double lives? And how far will they go when the other is threatened?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Superbat: World's Finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879396
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journalistic Integrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559833) by [SteveM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM). 



Kara Danvers had to whistle when she stepped through the doors of Wayne Enterprises. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”  
“Well, now that the world isn’t ending and we actually live on the same Earth I figured it was time to see how good a team we make, Supergirl.” Kate Kane called down to the reporter from the balcony in the lobby. “Come on up to my office.”  
“You have an office now?” Kara asked. Kate smirked and disappeared from sight. “Like an actual office? I don’t even have an office,” she muttered to herself as she headed towards the elevators. As much as Kate liked her Kara knew that would likely rapidly change if she busted a bunch of holes in the floors just to get to her office.  
“So what exactly is this 'team' doing here? I mean not that I don’t appreciate the call but I thought ‘Batwoman worked alone’.” Kara dropped her voice into the best imitation of a gruff growl she could. “First of all, you are thinking of Batman. Second, I want you to write an article.” Kate spun around dramatically in her office chair at this revelation. 

“Oh, is this about your new property portfolio because I don’t usually write stuff like that but I could definitely get behind it this time,” Kate smirked and let Kara ramble on excitedly for a while. Eventually, Kara looked up, “What?”  
“Nothing, it's nice to see you so excited about something that has absolutely nothing to do with why I called you here.” Kara deadpanned her, “So if that isn’t why you called me, what am I writing about?  
“Batwoman being gay.”  
“You-you're kidding right?” Kara spluttered. Kate considered her answer for a second. “Nope, that’s about as straight as I get. Right to the truth,” she leant forward with a smouldering expression. Lips ever so slightly parted, eyes partly closed, words drawn out. Kara shook herself. ‘Sometimes that woman is too damn skilled for her own good.’ she thought. “So how do you want to do this?” Kara switched to her professional voice, taking out her notepad and pen. “I was sort of going to rely on you for that,” Kate confessed sheepishly, “I’ve never done an interview and you know a lot more about how to anonymise your articles since you write about Supergirl without anyone figuring out you two are the same person.” Kara settled back into the chairs on the other side of Kate’s desk and to her surprise, Kara pulled an actual notepad from her purse before settling down.  
“I thought most journalists typed notes these days?”  
“I, Ms Kane, am not most journalists. Plus I always find it better to do an interview handwritten. Easier to do shorthand, less stuff to get in the way and distract.”  
“So it’s just you being the distraction then?” Kate retorted, sarcasm instincts as sharp as ever. Kara glanced up and after the briefest pause flashed Kate a dazzling smile. “Only when I want to be.” She winked and it took all of Kate's self-control not to do something crazy inappropriate to a friend right there and then like jumping her.  
“Tell you what, let’s go with that then run through it together and make sure it does what you want it to do without screaming to the world who Batwoman really is.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Kara settled back, her face settling into a friendly, open, approachable and professional expression. “So… where do you want to start?” That proved to be one of the harder questions facing Kate over the next few hours. She could hardly give her own backstory as Batwoman’s and making something up felt all kinds of wrong for an article that was supposed to be about having courage in who you were. Especially seeing as she was supposed to be the Paragon of Courage. She sighed, tapping her fingers on the chair as she thought then glanced up at Kara. At that face, she’d known for less than a year yet trusted implicitly. At the person who’d helped her cling on to hope when the entire multiverse was reduced to just seven of them. At the woman who was very quickly making her heart race just that little bit faster every time they were together. She looked at Kara, took a deep breath and without any prompting started to talk.

“For years Gotham has lived in fear. Fear of criminals, violence, their own safety and the dark. But then the darkness began to fight back. When the Bat-signal first shone in the night sky criminals scoffed and took no notice. But Batman let the people of Gotham know they weren’t alone, that someone was fighting for them and he made a difference to so many lives.”  
“Batman fought for longer than anyone thought possible. People thought the Bat was a fleeting thing but Batman made it clear he was here to stay. He saved countless lives, helped every last person living in this city. But at best he maintained the status quo, kept Gotham from falling further into the abyss but never managed to pull the city back from that edge. Then the Crows came and tried their way, protecting the rich and powerful for a price while the rest of the city suffered and bled and slowly died.”  
“I refuse to sit and watch Gotham die around me, Ms Danvers. That’s why I put on the cowl, why I fight back. Batman did a service to this city but I realise now that maintaining the status quo is not enough. That if this city and it’s people are to be saved it will take more than just stopping crime. Put simply Gotham needs to find hope in the future and the courage to make that future happen no matter how hard the path.”  
Kara couldn’t quite keep the proud smile from her lips as she listened, her pen flying over the page. She glanced up as Kate paused and nodded encouragingly.  
“If the Bat is going to be a part of that future then I’ve got to stand for more than just protection. I’ve got to be someone that the people can trust, not just the cowl. And part of that is to refuse to live a lie. Recently there has been… speculation that there’s romance in the air. That there’s something going on between myself and a certain GCPD Officer Slam Bradley. That’s not accurate and it’s not fair on Officer Bradley. It’s also not fair on those reading that speculation if they’re not aware that one of the two parties is, in fact, a lesbian. I’ll leave it to your readers to speculate which one is which.”  
Kara snorted a laugh and quickly looked up at Kate. “Sorry, sorry, unprofessional!” Kate grinned back at her across the desk. “Well, if the title doesn’t give it away, people have that coming.”  
“Fair enough, though we may want to edit it so it doesn’t sound quite so similar to you.” Kara pointed out  
“Let’s see how the rest goes, one should be alright.”  
“True, right, I interrupted, carry on.”

Over the next hour, Kate talked about everything that really mattered to her; a search for justice, the desire to change the world for the better, the struggles she’d had being accepted for who she was and her desire to make it easier for others following the same path. Some of it was, by necessity, couched in vague terms and a little light on details but by covering so much ground she made sure Kara could still write a front-page worthy article without that lack of detail being missed.  
Kara read over her notes and had a basic article written in a matter of minutes using her super speed. “Neat trick, bet it comes in handy,” Kate commented as she finished. “It has its perks sometimes, makes relationships hard though,” Kara answered as she handed the notebook to Kate who had come around the desk to lean against the front closer to Kara. But the last thing on her mind was the article draft in her hand as she raised an eyebrow at the reporter. “Got to be careful not to reveal my secret identity.” Kate nodded in understanding and began reading only to be interrupted by Kara. “And careful not to hurt them by accident.” She confessed rather nervously. “Ask Alex next time you’re in National City.” Kate felt her interest peak as she listened to the Kryptonian’s confession and turned her attention back to the article.  
As Kate finished reading she had a smile on her face from ear to ear. “It’s perfect- Kara?” she asked as she looked up to find the seat where the reporter had been sitting empty. A second later Kate was buffeted by a gust of wind that turned out to be Kara. “Sorry, had to stretch a bit, nothing like a quick flight to unwind.” She grinned and gasped when Kate threw herself at the other superhero in what normal humans would consider a death hug. Kate leant in and pressed her lips against Kara. Her eyes popped open before shutting in bliss. It had been a long time since she was able to be this intimate with anyone.  
Kate broke the kiss first, eyes popping out of her skull as she realised what she had just done. “I am so sorry, I-I don’t know what I was thin-mmmph- '' Kara cut her off by kissing her again.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“So. Any chance. You’d be able to. Stay.” Kate asked in between short confident kisses. “I think that could be arranged,” Kara smirked and laughed as Kate tackled her into another kiss.

\------------------------------------

  
Kate woke slowly as the breeze from the open balcony doors chilled her skin. Groaning in protest she reached across the sheets only to find the bed empty. She forced herself up on her elbows to look around the bedroom for her partner. “Kara?” she croaked, still half asleep after the workout Kara had given her last night. Kate groaned as the night’s events slowly came back to her and she hid her face in her hands. “Happy birthday to me. Dammit Kane, what is wrong with you?”  
Across the state Kara circled National City on one of her regular patrol routes though her mind was on other things. “-KARA!” she jolted in the sky as Alex yelled through her earpiece at her. “Hi, sorry Alex. Just distracted, everything’s clear this morning, I’m heading to CatCo,” Kara muttered then turned off her earpiece. What the hell was wrong with her? Kara grumbled at herself as she slid her glasses back onto her face and landed in an alley a few blocks away from CatCo entrance. Alex threw her hands up, exasperated by her sister this morning. “I guess we’ll handle the bank robbery ourselves. Move out!” Alex shouted to the DEO teams all geared up while she waited in command control. 

\----------------------------------

  
Brainy found Alex in one of the back corridors the next day smacking her head against the wall. “Director?”  
“Brainy,” Alex stood to attention quickly. “Is everything, alright?”  
“I have no idea what is going on with my sister so everything is great Brainy-” Alex had a moment of clarity. “Gotham, she went to Gotham before all this! Brainy, you’re in charge until I get back.” Alex marched out.  
Hours later Alex stepped off the DEO plane and headed straight to Wayne Enterprises, Kara had told her she was heading there last week to write an article. She took the elevator straight to the top office and found a place she could wait until the boss came in.  
Kate Kane found herself floored as she walked into her office by a solid punch to the jaw. Rolling into a combat position she judged her assailant. Confident, similar build to her and with slicked-back hair. “What the hell did you do to my sister!” Alex demanded as she leapt at Kate to be met head-on. The two women exchanged punches and kicks until Alex landed another solid punch, this time to her side. Kate doubled over and Alex grappled her to the floor. She rolled them until she straddled the younger woman and pulled a knife from her sleeve to hold at Kate’s throat only to find cool metal also pressed to her neck.  
“Kate, we have a problem-” Luke trailed off as he entered. Alex was straddling Kate on the floor, one hand fisted in her shirt and knife at her throat. Kate had a hand fisted in Alex’s hair and was pulling her head back while holding a small Batarang to her throat. “I can come back.” Luke made a hasty exit from the office and tried to expunge what he just saw from his brain.  
“Call it a draw?” Kate smirked, lips curled into a small smile. “Fine,” Alex stepped back and folded her arms. “Kate Kane,” Kate introduced herself officially, extending her hand cordially. “Alex Danvers.”  
Kate swallowed and winced. “Does this have anything to do with Kara?” Alex gave her a withering stare. “Ah,” Kate understood from that, “Please.” She gestured to the seats and they sat opposite each other with Kate sliding up to sit on her desk. “How is she?”  
“Disengaged, distracted, more clumsy than usual. Take your pick.” Alex bit her words out sharply. “Look, she interviewed me and then everything that happened was agreed between us.”  
“What happened?”  
“Oh, she didn’t…” Kate trailed off and coughed. “Kane,” Alex growled out. Kate fiddled with her hands as she began to recount that night.

\----------------------------------

Kate leant in and pressed her lips against Kara. Her eyes popped open before shutting in bliss. It had been a long time since she was able to be this intimate with anyone.  
Kate broke the kiss first, eyes popping out of her skull as she realised what she had just done. “I am so sorry, I-I don’t know what I was thin-mmmph- '' Kara cut her off by kissing her again.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“So. Any chance. You’d be able to. Stay.” Kate asked in between short confident kisses. “I think that could be arranged,” Kara smirked and laughed as Kate tackled her into another kiss. Kate took her by the hand and led her to the elevator which they took to the penthouse suite. “It’s not finished yet but I’m working on moving in.” Kara pushed Kate backwards towards the sofas, lips covering hers and dominating the kiss. Kate let her push her over the couch until they were laid over each other.  
“Wait-” Kate stopped Kara with gentle pressure on her shoulders. “We shouldn’t do this.”  
“Kate, I’m doing this because I want to. No other reason.”  
“Really?”  
“Really really,” Kara giggled. “In that case then,” Kate smirked and pushed up against Kara until she had switched positions. “Trust me?” Kate asked with a smile through her kiss. “With my life.” Kate wasted no time undoing the buttons on Kara’s blouse and just ripped her shirt open instead. She took more time with her pants. Tugging the well fit jeans down her thighs Kate trailed open-mouthed kisses over her body, paying attention to every inch of skin she revealed until she reached her panties. Slipping one hand inside Kate rubbed gently and got exactly the response she was looking for. A long, drawn-out groan from Kara and the subtle beginnings of her hips rocking into Kate’s hand. Kara cracked her eyes open, “You’re overdressed.”  
“And you are so wet,” Kate drawled, pressing her mouth against the Kryptonian’s neck and sucking. “Kate-wai… wait- Ah!” Kara whimpered and groaned as Kate rubbed harder and faster against her clit until Kara tensed and ground her slit against the fingers there. Kate slowed her fingers and slipped her hand back out. She sucked Kara’s juices off her fingers. “Delicious.”  
Kara’s chest heaved as she fought to recover. “Not good enough.” In a moment Kara had wrapped her arms around Kate and had transported them both to Kate’s bed where she pinned her down and made her own mark on Kate’s neck in retaliation to the mark Kate attempted to make. “You’re still overdressed,” Kara panted. “And you are too predictable,” Kate smirked at Kara’s puzzled expression as she brought her knee up and pressed it into her pussy making Kara groan again. “Kate… please.”  
“Oh, you like that?” Kate nuzzled her jaw and rocked her thigh between Kara’s legs. “Yesssss.” Kate flipped them again and pinned Kara’s arms over her head. “Say that again?”  
“Kate, please,” Kara panted but stilled when Kate pushed her knee so it was resting on top instead. “Ask me nicely,” Kate whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe to keep her distracted. “Mmmmm,” Kara sighed contentedly. “You know,” Kate moved back and held herself above Kara without touching her, “I’m not sure you’re serious.” She teased with that trademark smirk and light dancing in her eyes. Kara let her emotions well up for a second then relaxed completely into the bed. “Please, Kate. I just want you, please.” Kara begged. Kate winked but missed Kara’s eyes glowing as she precisely cut Kate’s clothes off her with heat vision. “I told you you were overdressed.”  
“I liked that shirt, you’re gonna pay for that,” Kate warned her before she dove back down to Kara’s pussy and flicked her tongue over her clit. Just as Kara was tensing in the throes of building up to an orgasm Kate pulled back. Kara wailed and her hips thrust desperately looking for Kate’s touch again. “Trust me?”  
“With my life.”  
Kate let Kara calm down before letting her fingers trail back to rubbing her clit while her mouth lowered on one of Kara’s breasts. She expertly built Kara up to the edge again before pulling back to Kara’s delicious moans of complaint, “I could listen to that all night.”  
“Please... No… Kate….”  
“What do you want?” Kate teased. “This?” She trailed her fingers over the sides of Kara’s ribs causing her to flinch and wiggle as her touch tickled. “Kate please!” She laughed. “What? I don’t know what you want, you’ll have to tell me. Is it this?” Kate pressed hot open-mouthed kisses all across Kara’s skin. “Let me come… please. Kate, let me come,” Kara begged her breathlessly. “Together,” she whispered and flipped around to straddle Kara’s head and so that she could lick her pussy. Never let it be said that Kate Kane was not true to her word as both superheroines came together.  
Kate shifted up the bed so she could lie by Kara’s side and press exhausted kisses against her jawline. They didn’t speak but then they didn’t have to; both knew what the other would say so they lay in silence. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and even that slowly quietened as both they drifted off to sleep in the other's arms.  
\-----------------------------------  
“Are you stupid!” Alex exploded, “Kara can’t handle casual. She never has, hell she hasn’t even had a relationship in three years!” Kate winced and shrunk into herself. 

“Yeah well trust me, it wasn’t the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Kate grumbled then shrunk back again as Alex whipped around to stare at her. “Look, I didn’t want to freak her out. We both wanted what happened and she was gone before I even woke up.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d want to hurt her. Which is exactly why you’re going to fix it.”  
“What? I can’t leave Gotham right now! Alice is out there planning her next move and now I find out I have another sister that somehow got trapped here at the ending of the Multiverse-” Kate cut herself off at Alex's glare, “I’ll find a way.”  
“Good because you’re coming back to National City with me now,” Alex instructed her. “Yeah, that is probably a good idea.” Kate nodded and pursed her lips; suddenly nervous at the thought of seeing Kara again.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being Supergirl for over five years now Kara still found herself surprised by the crimes committed in National City tonight the DEO side of things was relatively quiet and she found herself stopping a gang of robbers in one of the back alleyways. “Really, guys. Stealing isn’t worth it,” Kara tried one of her trademark speeches only to have to dodge one of the men swiping at her head with a metal bar. “Or you could do that.” Kara found herself surrounded on all sides by the gang who had decided she was getting in their way. Many picked up pieces of trash like broken pallet wood or discarded pipes to use as weapons against the Girl of Steel who was forced to moderate her strength against the regular humans.

Kate observed from the roof of one of the buildings using her cowl’s enhanced lenses in order to get some close-ups. When one guy landed a smack against Kara’s back with a metal pipe she figured it was time to intervene. Firing the grapple Kate landed silently behind one of the gang members trying not to participate. She tapped his shoulder twice and knocked him out with a solid hook to the jaw as he turned around. If Kara noticed her arrival then she didn’t acknowledge it as the two superheroines fought pretty much in sync until only one was still standing. He charged at Kara who ducked out of the way. Kate grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before hitting him in the temple making him slump to the ground unconscious. 

“I had that handled!” Kara whirled on her. Kate stepped back from the furious Kryptonian to find herself backed against a wall. “They were getting the better of you and you know it! I saw when that guy hit you across the back with that pipe. You felt that!” Kate defended her actions. She knew she hit the truth when Kara flinched at her accusation. “I don’t need the help, _Batwoman_ ,” she growled. Before Kate could say anything Kara had launched herself into the sky and disappeared. “Dammit!” Kate kicked a dumpster before firing her grapple and making her way to the tallest building around for a vantage point on the city.

**\------------------------------------**

Lena Luthor felt the familiar prickle on the back of her neck as the hairs raised. Turning in her chair she expected another run-in with Kara, begging for her forgiveness after her betrayal. To her surprise, it was not the usual superhero. Batwoman stood on the edge of the L-Corp balcony scanning for Supergirl’s location. “You’d better fix this Kate, we need her.”

“I’m aware Alex, trying to locate her now.” Kate turned her comms off and focused on her surveillance. “Well well well, who would you be?” Lena drawled, Kate turned her head and noticed the CEO leaning commandingly against the window. “Batwoman and you are?” Kate asked, switching her voice modulator on with practised ease. “Lena Luthor. What are you doing here?”

“My job, I’m looking for someone.”

“Well, you aren’t going to find them here.” Lena retorted icily. “Do you have a problem with me, Ms Luthor?” Lena raised a brow and inspected her face. “I don’t have the best relationship with superheroes,” Lena bit out every word in a terse confession. 

“Well good job I’m not here looking for one.”

“So you aren’t here for me?”

“Not everything is about you dear. Gotcha,” Kate’s cowl focused on the signature of Kara on top of CatCo Media tower. “Should have known, so predictable.” She smiled tensely before turning to face the Luthor. “As much as I have enjoyed this back and forth I have places to be. Ms Luthor,” Kate dipped her head to the woman then let herself fall back headfirst into a dive off the balcony. Lena caught a brief glimpse of Batwoman using her cape to glide away before she disappeared into the city.

“I told you you were too predictable,” Kate commented and raised her hands in a calming gesture as Kara whipped around with glowing eyes. “I’m not here to step on your toes, Kara. I wanted to make sure you were alright after you know…” Kate trailed off and took slow steps closer as Kara let the heat die behind her eyes. She turned away from Batwoman and stared back at the city lights in silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Kate murmured. “Don’t,” Kara interrupted her. She turned to face the Dark Knight with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry.” Kate didn’t say anything, instead, she held her arms open and Kara buried herself in them and hid her face in Kate’s neck. They stayed like that for who knows how long before Kate gently prised her away so they could look at each other. “Not that this isn’t nice but I think we need to talk. And not like this,” she glanced at their super suits as Kara bit her lip and nodded in agreement. 

“So, do you have like an apartment around here?” Kate prompted and Kara let out a small laugh. “We can go to my place, fancy a lift?”

“From you?” Kate glanced at the city skyline. “I could never refuse,” she grinned as Kara wrapped her arms around her and they flew through the city to Kara’s apartment.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara touched down in her usual entry point; the window closest to her apartment door. Letting Kate step away first she put her glasses back on and allowed the suit to shrink back into the nanotech in the glasses. “That’s cool,” Kate commented. She was still dressed as Batwoman but she had taken the cowl off letting Kara see the full extent of her worried expression. Kara opened her mouth to speak but Kate held a finger against her lips. “Relax, we get food and then we can talk. When was the last time you ate?” Kara racked her brain then slumped her shoulders as she realised it hadn’t been since that morning. “Go shower, I’ll sort food,” Kate offered and Kara nodded and blinked in thanks. 

When Kara emerged Kate had scraped together some pancakes and had changed out of the Batsuit into some of Kara’s older clothes that were baggy enough to be more than comfortable. Once they’d finished eating they sprawled on Kara’s sofa, Kate laying on the bottom and running her hand through Kara’s long hair that she'd left down. “So, want to tell me what happened?” Kate murmured, not stopping her soothing movements. “No pressure here, no judgement either.”

Kara hummed in understanding. When she was ready she began to talk. “I-I got… it was too much. I mean we barely know each other outside of the suits because of Crises and I got scared.” Kara mumbled and stuttered over her words.

“That’s okay. We may be superheroes but that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to be scared sometimes.”

“Not just that. We’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that. I haven’t been intimate with someone in years and the last person I counted as a best friend thinks I betrayed her and hates me.”

Kate hugged her close, “I promise you, Kara, I’ll never think that. I mean you trusted me to keep that Kryptonite, that says everything.”

“I’m not saying how you feel is invalid but running out on me probably wasn’t the best idea. I can’t help unless you tell me,” Kate rocked her gently in her arms. She was conscious not to do too much as to not freak Kara out again; so far letting Kara lead seemed to be going well. “Kara Danvers doesn’t do well with confrontation.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“When I was a PA Cat Grant constantly called me Kiera and I let her.” Kate blinked in shock. “Maybe Kara Danvers needs a bit of Supergirl’s confidence?” She suggested. Kara merely huffed and tried to turn to face the ceiling without crushing her. “You’re very comfortable,” she noted.

“Thank you. It’s my kind and caring nature that does it,” Kate joked, linking her fingers with Kara’s opposite hand and resting it on her stomach. Kara laughed properly for the first time that night. “Oh, that tickled you?”

“The idea of Kate Kane being kind and caring is funny. Especially when you know that you first introduced yourself as Rain Ms Parade.” Kara chuckled moving her head so it rested comfortably under Kate’s chin. “Is that all that was freaking you out or was there something else?” Kate nuzzled her hair.

“I liked what we did.” Kate hummed and let Kara figure out what she wanted to say in her own time. “I-I liked not being in control. On this planet I can do anything, I can freeze water, shoot lasers from my eyes. I can fly for crying out loud!” Kara burst. “All the time, I have to be so careful. It was nice not having to be so in control with you.”

“Is it something you’d be interested in doing more of?” Kate probed. “Possibly. With you, I’d like to try.” Kate pressed a kiss to her temple, “And we can. At our own pace. But we’ll talk more about that another night. How are you feeling?”

“Less confused, more… calm,” Kara hesitated as she decided on the right word to describe how she felt. Kate felt more than heard when Kara had relaxed fully as her whole body sank into her own as her breathing deepened and she fell asleep. “Goodnight Kara,” Kate whispered, tucking her under the covers of her bed before settling once more on the sofa in Kara’s lounge. 

**\------------------------------------**

Kara felt her heart drop when she realised she was sleeping in her own bed alone. She huffed and shut her eyes tightly again; Kate wouldn’t have come. It must have been a dream. She startled at the soft knocking on the wooden screen that separated her bed from the rest of the open-plan space. “Morning, you hungry?” Kate asked with a slight tilt on her lips that widened into a full-blown smirk when she realised Kara was staring at her almost naked body. “Hey, eyes up here, Danvers.”

Kara shook herself and forced herself to meet Kate’s eyes, dragging her eyes away from the many tattoos trailing across her skin that were revealed by the shorts and tank top she had changed into that Kara didn’t even realise she owned. They must have been from when Alex stayed over one night? “You’re still here?”

“Well I’m not going to leave without breakfast,” Kate threw over her shoulder as she headed back to the kitchen. It was then Kara noticed the smell of bacon frying filling her apartment. There were times when superspeed was an advantage and this situation just so happened to be one of them or so Kate discovered as her cooked breakfast was swiped from under her nose. “Hey!” She protested as Kara floated cross-legged too high for Kate to reach her as she ate her stolen food. “I take it you’re feeling better then?” Kate crossed her arms and leant against the counter. But even she couldn’t help but grin at the possessive Kryptonian with her stolen breakfast. 

“Maybe.” Came the meek reply. “Maybe?” Kate laughed, climbed on the island and launched herself at Kara. “That was my breakfast you stole and all you can say is maybe you feel better!” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and hung until Kara slowly sank to the floor. “Okay! Okay!” Kara laughed and turned so she faced Kate. “Yes, I feel better. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Kate blinked and then Kara was pressing her lips against hers. Kara boldly slipped her tongue into Kate’s mouth and deepened the kiss. Kate pushed back against her shoulders, “Not that I’m not enjoying this. I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now,” she reasoned. “We still have a lot to work through, we need to talk more and I really need to get back to Gotham.” She noticed Kara sinking slightly. “But,” using two fingers she tilted Kara’s chin up so she was looking at her, “I want to do this again.” Kara visibly brightened at that.

“Preferably soon too, I mean do you know how hot you are? Like seriously, I could-” Kara cut her off with another kiss. “You’ve made your point, Ms Kane.”

“Mmh, Ms Kane. I kinda like it when you say it like that,” Kate pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth moving her arms to link around Kara’s neck. “Well, maybe, we could explore more later?” Kara proposed. 

“How are you single? I never want to let you out of my sight and we’ve barely spent any time together.”

“Must be part of my charm,” Kara smirked, pecking a quick kiss on the tip of her nose then moving away. Kate groaned and hit her head against the wall. 

**\------------------------------------**

Alex Danvers yelped and hid her eyes behind a hand as she let herself into her sister’s apartment. “Hey Alex,” Kate chirped as she stood half-naked from the waist up. “What are you doing here?”

“Exactly what you said, fixing Kara.” 

“Could you at least put a top on? Jesus!” Alex groaned. “Hey, Kate, what time is your flight? And why is Alex covering her eyes?” Kara asked as she noticed her sister in the doorway still covering her eyes with one hand. “Apparently she objects to my nakedness,” Kate teased. “But you’re fully dressed now?”

Alex whipped her hand away to find Kate grinning from ear to ear at her. “Doesn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy the view. Just kidding,” She reassured Kara with a hug and a peck to her cheek but shot a quick wink at Alex that told her everything she needed to know about the comment and its truths.

“I’m heading out around midday, I have some business to attend to first. Call me,” she pressed Kara’s phone into her hand before kissing Kara one last time on the cheek before exiting with Alex. She waited until they were in the elevator on their way out before speaking. “Did you get what I need?”

“Took some work but yes. It’s being shipped out to Wayne Enterprises at the end of the week.”

“What about that meeting?”

“Got that too. Had to go through secure channels so she didn’t know who was setting it up but you’re all set.”

“Thanks, Alex, I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t. Just promise you’ll look after my sister.” Kate nodded at that. Alex grabbed her arm to stop her walking away. “I promise, she’s safe with me.” Alex nodded in acceptance and they went their separate ways on the street. Alex watched the car Kate took off until she couldn’t see it anymore then headed to the DEO for her shift.

**\------------------------------------**

Lena Luthor marched through the corridor from the elevator silently fuming. “I’m sorry Ms Luthor, I tried to stop her.” Her assistant babbled but she ignored him in favour of marching straight into her office. “Nice place you have around here,” Kate Kane stood looking out of the floor to ceiling windows over National City. “What are you doing here?” Lena snapped. 

“We have a meeting, you’re late by the way.” Kate pointed to the clock on the far wall which now read a few minutes past 10 when Lena recalled a last-minute meeting had been arranged. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Fair enough,” Kate conceded. “Kate Kane, Wayne Enterprises.” She introduced herself holding out a hand. Lena shook it tersely and sniffed at her appearance. “You don’t exactly look the part.” Kate wore her tight fitting Batwoman trousers without any of the accessories with military boots. A white shirt under a black leather jacket finished off her outfit. “Well, all this was kind of last minute.”

“So what are you here for?”

“I have a business opportunity for you. I’ve heard about your projects and I have influence in Gotham. I could get you access to things you need.”

“And what are you getting out of this arrangement?” Lena scoffed. “A business partner. I’m redeveloping Wayne Enterprises into an affordable real estate development firm. Thought you might want a piece of the action with all your _philanthropy_.” Kate stressed. 

“I don’t do business lightly, Ms Kane.”

“Neither do I. Which is why this is a one-time limited offer, you have 24 hours to think it over,” Kate flicked out a business card and held it out to her. As Lena went to take it she pulled it back slightly, “If you take this, I had better be able to trust you.” Kate left the threat open-ended and allowed Lena to take the business card. Kate paused at the door. “Oh, I almost forgot, Batwoman asked me to let you know she’s watching.” Kate hardened her voice and expression as she stared at Lena who felt a shudder run down her spine. She had only met the woman last night and now she was on the Bat’s watchlist. Lena inspected the card closer but it only had the logo and a contact number on it. 

“Who are you, Kate Kane?”

**\------------------------------------**

“She take the bait?” Agent Vasquez asked as Kate slid into the back seats of the Sudan waiting for her. “I think so, she’s at least considering it. Once I know more I’ll let the DEO know how to get an in on the Luthors.”

“Director Danvers thanks you,” Vasquez commented.

“She doesn’t need to. We both needed a win.” Kate spent the rest of the journey to the airport staring out the window at the skyscrapers. It astounded her how the two cities could be so similar in appearance but so different in reality. “We’re here.” 

“Thank you, tell your Director to contact me if there’s ever anything I can do for her,” Kate shook Vasquez’s hand and boarded the private plane Alex had arranged for her. Collapsing into the seat she opened the tablet already set out and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate barely slept that night, apparently, Alice had heard she was out of Gotham and decided to use her Rabbits to cause chaos overnight. She spent most of the night out in the Batsuit with Luke running comms and tech support until she told him to get some rest at around midnight. She had enough time to grab a quick shower before sinking into her chair in the main office as the phone rang.

“Wayne Enterprises, Kate Kane speaking, how can I help?” She reeled off. It had been Luke’s suggestion to have an official ‘greeting’; make it all seem professional. “Miss Kane, Lena Luthor.”

“Miss Luthor, a pleasure. I take it you’ve considered my business proposal?” Kate spun in her chair, paying a bit more attention now. “Before I agree to anything I want some more details about what exactly this partnership would entail.” Lena began listing off a ream of terms and Kate listened carefully, noting them down in shorthand so she could type them up later. 

“Of course I would prefer to discuss what you could offer me in person.”

“Name a date Ms. Luthor and we can arrange it.”

“Excellent, I propose now.” Lena hung up as she entered the office. “Touche, Ms. Luthor. I entered your space uninvited, now you do the same to me.” Kate drawled, leaning forward. “Well, we Luthor’s have a reputation for a reason.”

“What exactly can I do for you?” Kate motioned to the seat opposite her desk which Lena perched in delicately. “I want to know what you can offer me.”

“How about access to Arkham. If your trials work and even the most dangerous people can be reformed wouldn’t that prove to Supergirl once and for all you are on the right side?” Kate stood, poured two glasses of scotch she kept on the sideboard, and handed one to Lena. “How do you know about that?”

“I have my methods,” Kate shrugged nonchalantly. “And what do you get out of this?”

“I need access to Arkham that I can’t get at the moment. Being a business partner in your medical trials would allow me that access.”

“As for your redevelopment plan?”

“Going ahead as planned. Wayne Enterprises is untrustworthy after my cousin left his Directors made ruthless deals in order to make several get rich quick schemes before they dropped everything and disappeared. LuthorCorp is the most trustworthy company around. That and you have trade deals that can be used to create more affordable accommodation.”

“Very forthright of you, Ms Kane.” Lena mused, sipping her drink. Kate mirrored her, considering her answer before she spoke. “Kate, please. I know you don’t trust easily; it’s part of what makes you so excellent when it comes to business. I have nothing to hide from you. I need LuthorCorp resources and connections in order to succeed with my ambitions for Wayne Enterprises.”

“And if I decline, Kate?” 

“Then I am sure you will succeed no matter which direction you go. It may take longer but I am sure you will succeed,” Kate admitted. “But when Wayne Enterprises is successful; and I will ensure it is, we will be in competition. Now competition can be good for business, I admit. But think of the difference we could make if we were partners rather than competitors.” Kate suggested. When Alex had approached her about helping the superfriends infiltrate Lena’s project to find out what she was doing she had been skeptical at best. But she had been convinced and then briefed on the history between Kara and Lena and on how little the latter trusted anyone. Lena had fought her whole life to climb out of Lex’s and her surname’s shadow. Now on Earth-Prime Lex had undone everything she had worked for and rewrote his story as a hero she would have to do that all over again.

Lena squinted at the younger, bolshier woman in front of her. What you saw with Kate Kane is very much what you got; she refused to hide behind designer suits and her money like every other person she did business with yet she was inexperienced. Considering the proposal for a moment longer Lena held out her hand. “We have an agreement.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena.”

“Very well. I look forward to our partnership, Lena.” Kate grinned and shook her hand. Raising their glasses they clinked them together before draining them. “I’ll have my lawyer draft a contract.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kate agreed. A small icon flickered in the corner of her monitor screen signaling Luke had heard the conversation and was finding their own lawyer to make sure the contract was exactly what had been agreed. Alex had warned her Luthors’ were slippery: Kate refused to take any chances.

**\------------------------------------**

Batwoman stood overlooking Gotham City streets that night looking for trouble. She had successfully managed Lena Luthor and had pretty much spent the day going over her business plan for the redevelopment Gotham and making tweaks at her suggestions as Luke worked his way through Arkham’s protocols to get them access. “Call coming in, should I patch it through?” Luke asked, typing away in the background and monitoring the cameras all around the city to give her a heads up for trouble brewing. “Go ahead, the rabbits seem to have scattered after last night.”

Kate waited on top of the Gotham City Council building as the call was redirected to her cowl. “Woah,” Kate startled as the lens over one eye darkened then lit up with the live video feed from a room she didn’t recognize that looked as if it was in an old clocktower. “Alex, what can I do for you?”

“I was hoping for an update on the Luthor situation, I heard Lena was in Gotham.”

“Damn you guys move quickly,” Kate muttered to herself forgetting the call. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing!” She blurted, wincing at her mistake. “Lena was in Gotham. We are drawing up a partnership contract for Wayne and LuthorCorp to work on the redevelopment plan with the added side bonus that I can get Lena access into Arkham for trials.”

“You never told me about the Arkham plan.” Alex snapped, concerned. Even outside of Gotham Arkham Asylum was infamous. “It’s a working arrangement Alex. I need access there too and Lena’s medical trials will give me the access I need as her business partner. Arkham is also best equipped in case anything goes wrong; their security measures are supreme considering some of the whackos' Bruce put behind their walls.”

“Bruce?” Kate cussed at herself silently. Alex didn’t know Bruce was Batman and she had almost revealed it. “Yeah, he helped build cases against dozens of people that Batman brought in. He had a good rapport with the GCPD.” Kate lied, making things up on the spot was never a massive strong suit for her but Alex seemed to buy it. 

“Got a situation breaking out in the alley between fourth and sixth. Group of Rabbits looking for trouble from your regular troublemakers .” Luke spoke in her ear. “Got it. Alex, I got to go. I’ll keep you posted,” Kate cut the feed before she could speak again. “What am I dealing with Luke?” She asked grappling across the city to the area. “Armed Rabbits, others are probably packing as well. Can’t give you much else, sorry.”

Kate rolled her eyes and scrambled over the rooftops searching for the fight, hopefully before it broke out and got too serious. She was running on reserves; still not having slept since she returned to Gotham. She found them easily enough and thankfully her reputation preceded her. As soon as the silhouette appeared on the rooftops most of them scattered and the ones that stuck around were dealt with and left as a present for the GCPD. “Luke, I’m knocking off. Call me if anything major happens,” Kate yawned through the comms. She waited for Luke to reply the affirmative before turning the system off and heading back to Wayne tower.


	4. Chapter 4

It was weeks later that they managed to arrange to meet again between various meetings of people old and new. Kate told Kara about her sister from another multiverse, how she had technically killed Alice and then she lived and now hated Kate more than before. Kara told her about Winn and his family, how he reclaimed his Father’s moniker ‘Toyman’ after defeating an evil version of himself also from another universe. It was a relatively quiet Friday night and Kate was busy trying to ditch her stepsister for the night without arousing her suspicions.

“Mary, I love you but this isn’t exactly the best time,” Kate rushed around her penthouse checking everything was perfect for tonight. “Oh cool, you never said you had mood lighting installed,” Mary geeked out when Kate pressed a button and triple checked all the controls were working correctly. “What? N-” Kate paused. She couldn’t exactly tell her sister this wasn’t exactly mood lighting and more like red sun lamps to zap Kara’s powers. “Oh, yeah. I had it installed a while ago, pretty cool huh?”

“Mega cool!” Mary twirled, not taking her eyes off the lights until Kate turned them off. “Don’t want to waste power,” she explained, placing the remote on the sideboard by the potted plants she had sourced. Kate checked her watch as Mary went to pour herself another glass of wine from the open bottle. It was then she noticed Kara touching down on the balcony. She caught her eye and mimed a cutting action across her neck which Kara noticed at the last moment and disappeared as Mary turned. 

“Look, Mary. I love having you here but I have dinner reservations so I am going to have to show you this incredible feature known as a door,” Kate guided her over-enthusiastic sister towards the door and made light conversation before she shut the door. “We’re safe!” Kate called as she felt arms slip around her waist and Kara rested her head on her shoulder. “So who was that and should I be jealous?”

“That’s Mary, my step-sister. She’s been having a bit of a tough time lately and has been coming over a lot.”

“Kate, relax. I’m not going to get worked up over you looking after family,” Kara nosed behind her ear and Kate relaxed in her arms. “I’m glad you’re here.” She twisted so they were facing each other and cupped Kara’s face in her hands. “Me too, you mentioned dinner reservations?” Kara pulled away and put her glasses back on making her super suit disappear and revealing a well fitted, strapless, knee-length silver dress. “After you, milady,” Kate bowed slightly and opened the door for Kara. Plucking a regular black suit jacket from the hooks by the door Kate cast one last look around the penthouse. Everything was ready; she just hoped Kara liked what she had planned. Kate closed the door and proffered her arm to Kara so she could lead her to dinner.

**\------------------------------------**

The restaurant was elegant and almost fancier than anywhere Kara had been before. There was a musician playing the piano off to one side of the grand dining hall and Kara didn’t know where to look. “You okay?” Kate murmured low enough for only Kara to hear as they were escorted to a table away from the main floor and more private in a small booth by a waiter who bowed as he moved away to let them get settled. “This is a lot,” Kara whispered nervously. “I know but it's been a while and I wanted to spoil you a little before tonight.” Kate confessed, looking over the top of the menu at Kara.

Despite not being able to see each other in person they had talked a lot over the past weeks. Kate had emailed several forms and checklists over and had Kara fill them in so they could discuss them over a video call if there were any questions or uncertainties. She had then compiled a further checklist with acceptable activities that Kara had either answered yes, maybe or curious about and different situations they might be used in. Kara had pretty much given Kate free reign after all the preparation; she trusted her completely and knew she'd respect her safe word if it was used.

When the waiter returned Kara didn’t get a chance to answer as Kate ordered for them both. “How are you feeling? About tonight I mean, do you still want to do it?” Kate asked, linking their hands over the table. “Nervous but also excited I think. I trust you, I-I want to try.” Kara stammered as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Excellent,” Kate purred, “then I want to discuss some basic rules.”

Kara hastily nodded and swallowed, not trusting herself to speak.

“Most importantly- talk to me. I want you to tell me if you don’t like something if it's too much or you want more of something. You set the pace tonight, I can only do my job if you communicate with me.” Kate waited until Kara indicated she understood before continuing. “Second, no cumming without permission. That’s my treat tonight, I control your pleasure, not you.”

Kate ran through a few other basics as Kara had a few questions about how things might progress and if Kara wanted to do something in a certain way she had rules on how she could ask for it and direct Kate towards that but ultimately it was up to Kate. She turned the conversation to more light-hearted topics as dinner arrived in part to ease Kara’s nerves and this was technically their first date so Kate wanted it to go well. She talked about some of her travels after she was kicked out of Point Rock; Kara talked about when she first decided to become Supergirl and how she hated that Cat Grant had called her Super _girl_ when her cousin was Super _man_ and Alex and then finding out J’onn was actually a Martian who had stolen the former Director of the DEO’s identity.

It was a good hour later when Kate gestured to a passing waiter for the bill which she sorted while Kara disappeared to the restroom. As Kara returned she stood and offered her hand. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, Ms Kane.”

“Good girl,” Kate whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek to reassure the blonde woman. “Let’s get going then.”

**\------------------------------------**

When Kate opened the door to her penthouse she stopped Kara by the door so she could check in again. “Are you ready?” Kate waited expectantly as Kara nodded for her to realise her mistake. “Y-yes, Kate.”

“Good girl, remember, use your words.” Kate shrugged off her jacket and hung it up then rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, removed her tie and undid the top button of her shirt. “Shoes off, then,” she kissed her lips, “I have a surprise for you.” Kara stared after her then hastily slipped her small heels off, not noticing the remote Kate picked up from the sideboard where she’d left it earlier. She clicked it onto the lowest level possible, so low that Kara didn’t notice a difference in how she felt. 

“Come here,” Kate beckoned as she sat on the sofa she guided Kara to kneel facing her, nestled between her legs. Kate leaned in and kissed her again, more possessively this time. When Kara pushed back and tried to regain some control Kate pulled back. “Do you want to know what your surprise is?” Kate husked cupping Kara’s cheek. Kara caught herself nodding then rapidly corrected herself. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Kate pinched her chin making her lookup. “Yes please,” Kara swallowed. It had been one of Kate’s only rules; she didn’t care if Kara called her Kate, Ms Kane or something else entirely but she was to use her manners. “Good girl,” Kate smirked and rewarded her with another kiss. She had barely done anything yet already Kara could feel a knot forming low in her abdomen, one that was causing her pussy to clench around nothing as Kate guided her into submission slowly. 

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet,” Kate sat back and rested her chin on her fist as she contemplated Kara in front of her. She knew she was slowly sinking into a more submissive mindset, she noticed it in the way Kara’s eyes widened slightly and the way her mouth parted slightly as she licked her lips nervously. “What do you think?”

Kara blinked, startled by the question. She’d expected Kate to make all the decisions and control her more completely; less of this back and forth. Kate snapped her fingers twice by her ear to draw her attention back to the present moment. “Kara?”

“Please, Kate,” she breathed. Her response was so quiet that Kate had to strain to hear it clearly. It had Kate humming contemplatively as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright.” The word shocked Kara, she’d been half-expecting Kate to deny her some more; not giving in to her pleas so easily.

“Look at me,” Kate commanded. She took the remote from her pocket and clicked the remote up a few levels. “Can you feel that?” When Kara shook her head Kate clicked it up further. “How ‘bout now?” Kate husked in her ear as Kara dropped her head with a low cry. It didn’t hurt as such but the sensation itself of her cells being drained of their usual power was unusual and Kara found herself fighting against it. In an instant her feet were gathered under her as Kara stood; adrenaline surging through her body as she fought the fight or flight instinct of which fight was currently winning. 

She swung an arm at Kate who had mirrored her by standing only to have the limb caught easily, twisted behind her back with one hand and her head pulled back by the other that was fisted in her hair. Kate tutted at her, “I thought we had discussed the rules, Kara. Trying to punch me isn’t very polite.” Kara gasped when she realized Kate had played her. She knew the Kryptonian well enough to know that she didn’t give up without a fight but had counted on the red sunlight to weaken her to a level where she was weak enough that Kate could manhandle her as her body adjusted to its new strength.

“Please,” Kara gasped, letting her body relax into Kate’s as a signal she was ready to submit. “Nice try. Not going to work though,” Kara could feel the smirk as Kate moved her back onto her knees. “You just earned a punishment,” Kate snickered, leaning into Kara’s shoulder she dragged her teeth over the skin behind her ear making the Kryptonian shiver. Kate sat on the sofa and tapped Kara’s chin with one finger. “What colour we at?” she asked softly. “Green,” came the low groan after a moment as Kara lifted her eyes to meet Kate’s. “Come here then,” Kate beckoned and smoothed her trousers for Kara to lie over her lap.

Kara shuddered as she balanced herself. Kate lifted Kara’s skirt over her hips and ran a hand over her cheeks. “What an ass,” she admired the vision in front of her. The toned muscles and unblemished skin that Kara possessed. “Hey-” Kara gasped as Kate landed a hand against her bare rear. Kate landed three more smacks on alternating cheeks in rapid succession. The pain slowly started to radiate through her skin which warmed into a steady buzz that fed into the knot of her arousal. 

Kate thought about the first time she had experimented with this kind of thing. It had been with Julia; when she’d first started traveling after being kicked out of Pointe Rock Military Academy. The feeling had been intense and she couldn’t help but wonder what this felt like for Kara who was impenetrable in her daily life. How long had it been since she could feel pain? Actual real pain that hadn’t been inflicted by an enemy? Kate landed three swats against her backside. Kara bucked more out of shock than actual pain. Landing a handful more spanks to her buttocks Kate leaned over her back to whisper conspiritually in her ear. “Now you should be about ready.”

“R-ready for what?” Kara gasped, clenching and unclenching her pinkened cheeks. “Why don’t we find out?” one of Kate’s hands reached between her thighs and found her clit, rubbing large circles around it that did not give anywhere near the stimulation Kara needed and wanted. “Kate…” she whined. Bucking her hips into Kate’s hand, Kara fought to control the movement to no avail as Kate drew her hand away. “Cheeky.”

Helping her to her feet, Kate led her to the bed and guided her into place on her back with her arms reaching up towards the headboard. Seeing she was making to sit up, Kate grabbed both wrists and rested her body weight on them to keep her in place. “Now this looks familiar,” Kate mused with a cocky smirk. She felt Kara trying to wriggle her hands free, winked then reached for the corners of the bed. She buckled the restraints around Kara’s wrists with ease and pecked a kiss on her nose before she stood and grasped her ankles giving a quick tug so Kara was stretched out. She did have ankle restraints in place but didn’t want to use them yet; ever wary of going too fast and overwhelming her lover. Kara tugged and twisted her wrists, searching the restraints for any opportunity for escape.

“Colour?”

“Green, all the way.” Kara rumbled, stretching her neck to push her head into the scratches Kate was giving her head. “Are you ready to continue or do you want a minute?” Kate chuckled as she watched Kara relax further than she had seen before. Eyes closed, lips parted and muscles slack Kate continued to scratch her scalp gently. “Continue?” She pressed and Kara nodded slowly. Kate pressed a soft kiss to her forehead while she praised her, “Good girl.”

Kara flinched as Kate found the concealed zip running along the side of her dress and pulled. Removing the dress Kate ran a hand appreciatively across Kara’s body. She couldn’t help but admire her unblemished skin, toned muscles, and her delightful responses to Kate’s touch. “Ssshhh,” Kate soothed her, placing open-mouthed kisses down her body she explored every inch of skin; avoiding the one place Kara wanted her most until she was ready. 

“Kate, please-” Kara gasped and arched her back into Kate’s attention-seeking mouth “-I want you.” 

“You have me. Or were you meaning this?” Kara’s skin prickled as Kate switched her full attention to pleasuring Kara’s pussy. She wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking hard, then switching to licking and nibbling up and down her labia so she could dip the tip of her tongue into her before repeating all over again. “Kate!” Kara whined. She could feel the muscles coiling inside her, clenching on nothing.

Kate observed all her reactions, noting them in the back of her mind for later reference, and switched tactics when she deemed Kara was getting too close. The short gasping ‘Ahs’ made Kate smirk as she removed her warm mouth and blew cool air on Supergirl’s now thoroughly wet pussy.

“Remember,” Kate growled next to her ear, “Mine tonight.” Kara hadn’t even notice her move up the bed but she couldn’t resist curling up as Kate cupped her cunt tightly enough that she would feel it. Flicking her tongue out Kate lapped at one of Kara’s nipples, laving circles around the areola and sucking it into her mouth leaving the blonde gasping as she repeated the treatment on the other breast. 

“Please, please, please-” Kara begged breathlessly as Kate’s attention wandered again over her skin. “Please what?” Kate nibbled at her earlobe, distracting her further. “Please… ma’am… I can’t hold it much longer.”

Kate hummed thoughtfully. It was more for effect than anything else, she didn’t intend on pushing Kara much further tonight. Her task was to allow Kara to explore her desires while enjoying herself. Denying her further orgasms would only be detrimental to that task. Slipping one finger through her folds Kate dipped her finger into Kara who bucked wildly to try and find more stimulation than was being given. “Stay still,” Kate pressed her other hand over Kara’s hips to still her movements while she moved to straddle one thigh so she could grind her own slit into the hard muscles. “Good girl,” Kara was rewarded with first another finger pushing into her and then a third. They stretched her muscles as Kate thrust in and out while riding her thigh in pursuit of her own pleasure. 

“I-I can’t hold it-”

“Yes you can and you will. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Good. I’m going to count back from five. When I get to zero, you may cum. Five,” Kate sped up her thrusting and ground her hips harder against Kara’s thigh. “Four.” She began scissoring and twisting her fingers on each thrust, keeping the Kryptonian guessing. “Three,” Kate added her thumb to circle Kara’s clit teasingly. “Two.” Kara whimpered as she fought to hold back her fluttering muscles that just wanted to let go. “One.”

“Zero. Cum.” Kate ran down the last two numbers quickly and barely gave the order as Kara came without prompting at the same time as Kate. Collapsing forward Kate covered Kara’s lips and kissed her deeply. “Good girl, my very good girl.” All she got was a small happy-sounding murmur from the blissed-out Kryptonian. 

**\------------------------------------**

Kate took the time to tidy up a bit in the bedroom while she waited for Kara to come around completely. She slipped the rest of her suit off and folded it with Kara’s dress on a chair in the corner, prepped two large glasses of tepid water, and began running a bath for them to get into. “Kara?” She called softly, barely louder than a whisper so as to not overwhelm her. “Mmmh.”

“I’m going to take these wrist cuffs off now, okay. Then I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to take a bath. Sound good?” She explained quietly and only got another murmur in reply. Starting with the left cuff Kate released it and slowly brought the arm down to rest at Kara’s side, massaging the pulse point down her arm to encourage the blood to flow fully again and prevent cramping as full circulation returned. Repeating her actions with the other arm she waited a couple of minutes before slipping her arms under Kara’s shoulders and her knees to pick her up and carry her to the bath. 

When Kara slowly cracked her eyes open she was surprised to see the bathroom lit with flickering candles rather than bright LED lights as it usually was. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” Kate grinned into her neck, which explained the squishiness of what she was laid on: it was Kate. “Hello you,” Kara rested her head back into the curve of Kate’s shoulder. They wallowed in the bath for a while just enjoying the other’s company before Kate nosed her hair and encouraged her to focus. “How was that?”

“Different-” Kara considered for a moment “-Good.” She smiled back at Kate who felt a weight lift she hadn’t realized had been weighing on her shoulders. “Good, come on. Bed-time,” Kate sat up and helped Kara out on unsteady legs. “Five more minutes,” Kara groaned.

“That won’t work with me, come on. I’ll even give you head scratches,” that perked Kara up a bit. Kate helped her dry off quickly and handed her the glass of water to drink as she swallowed the rest of her own glass. Leading her by the hand Kate tucked Kara in, sitting up a bit so she could rest her head on Kate’s lap. Blonde hair spilling out in waves across the sheets, Kate turned all the lights off and turned the red sun lamps down onto the ‘Wind down’ setting. So come morning Kara would be feeling more like her normal self without even absorbing Earth’s yellow sunlight directly. 

Stroking her head gently Kate found her mind wandering between nothing and everything. Feeding hair through her fingers so she could scratch lightly at the Kryptonian’s scalp she waited until Kara’s breathing had slowed and evened out. “Good night, Kara,” Kate smiled and shuffled down the pillows so she could rest comfortably. Wrapping her arms around Kara in a hug Kate drifted off to sleep for the first time in many years with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The insistent buzzing of a call woke Kate up the next morning. “I hate whoever is calling you right now,” she groaned, moving to bury her head deeper in the pillows to block out the ringtone. “It’s your phone, dumbass,” Kara mumbled into her shoulder as she held the tattooed woman tightly. “Just answer it,” Kara pushed against Kate’s shoulder lightly. “No.”

“Kaate.”

“No, whoever it is can wait. I’m busy.” She grumbled. “We’re just lying in bed.”

“Exactly, busy,” Kate nuzzled into Kara’s neck and pressed a kiss into her hair. “There,” Kate said as the phone rang off. Cuddling in closer to Kara, Kate wrapped one arm over her hips then dropped her head as the phone rang again. “You gonna answer it this time?”Kate grumbled as she reached for her phone to check the caller ID and decide whether or not she was actually going to pick it up. “It’s Mary.”

“Go,” Kara sleepily shoved her out of the bed then reburied herself in the duvet that still smelled of Kate’s perfume. “Mary?” Kate answered the phone, searching for a pair of boxers and a top she could pull on as she moved through the apartment so she could take the call without disturbing Kara. “I found a doctor who would be willing to testify!” Kate winced and pulled the phone away from her ear quickly as Mary shouted through it. “What?” Kate asked, stifling a yawn behind one hand. “Yeah, Doctor Ethan Campbell. He’s a surgeon and is willing to testify to help clear your Dad’s name,” Mary babbled. “Wait, explain.”

“Open the door then.” Kate’s eyes practically popped out of her head. Grumbling to herself she snuck over to the door and opened it just as Mary walked off the elevator. “Kate! Isn’t this great news!” 

“Mary, I thought my Dad told you to drop this?”

“He’s innocent, don’t you want him out of prison?” She pushed past Kate breezily and found two wine glasses to pour out the remainder of the bottle. “Wait, wait-” Kate hissed, plucking the bottle from her hands while shooting a glance towards her bedroom where Kara was still sleeping. “Yes, Mary, of course, I want him out of prison. I just don’t want you to get yourself killed in the process,” she grabbed the hand about to raise the glass to her lips. “How much do you actually know about this guy?”

“Uhhh, he’s a doctor at the hospital-”

“So he’s automatically trustworthy?” Kate searched her sister’s face. Dark bags were developing below her eyes for the first time ever and Mary looked more exhausted than she’d ever seen her with her black hair flat and slightly duller than normal. “Mary, when was the last time you slept?”

“That doesn’t matter,” she deflected, downing the wine glass in one. “Yes, it does. I care for you and I don’t want to see you run yourself into the ground.”

“I can take care of myself, Kate.”

“You don’t have to!” Kate burst before biting back her voice with a quick glance towards her bedroom again. “Mary, please.” Kate went around after her sister trying to defuse the situation without making it worse and working her up more. It was clear she was exhausted and close to dropping from the way she was tottering around the apartment with the empty wine glass in hand. “Kate?”

Kate froze as Kara appeared in the doorway. Wincing she tried to keep Mary from turning around without any success. “Mary-” Kate dodged around her, “-Mary, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Who the hell is she!” Mary demanded. Pointing at Kara behind Kate she took a step forward only for Kate to push them back a step. Retreating rapidly into the bedroom Kate flashed a faint smile at Mary before shutting the door firmly with a click. Resting her back against it Kate groaned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she was actually here.”

“No. No, no. It’s fine, not your fault. We’re… we’ve been going through a lot recently and I probably haven’t been as good a sister as I could have been.” Kate slid down the door to crouch on the floor. Knees pulled into her chest she took a few deep breaths before rising again. “You can do this,” Kara called after her, tuning in carefully with her super hearing while opening one of the curtains with a pale glow behind it so she could start to absorb the yellow sunlight again that gave her her powers. 

“Mary-” Kate ducked as one of the wine glasses Mary had picked out was thrown towards her head. “That’s a bit uncalled for!”

“Is it really? Or did you forget our Dad is sitting in prison for my Mom’s murder which he did not commit as your crazy ass bitch of a sister planned!” Mary drained the rest of the glass she was currently drinking from and aimed for Kate again. Skipping forward Kate grabbed her wrist before she let the glass go. “I have not forgotten, Mary. Kara’s been-” she trailed off while trying to come up with something believable that did not involve revealing either of their super identities. “Kara has been helping me out with a few things.”

“‘Helping you out with a few things’,” Mary scoffed and shook her head. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” Grabbing her bag Mary grabbed the wine bottle for her way out. “You know… I would have been fine with it if you had just been honest with me. Instead, you creep around behind my back with your new hook-up.”

“Mary…”

“No. That’s fine if you want to be selfish. You go get your new friend to help you out while I work on the clearly less important things. I hope you’re happy, Kate,” Mary went to shove past Kate only to be pushed down onto the couch. “That’s not fair,” she protested and stood opposite her sister. “Isn’t it?” Mary cried, standing again. “See you around Kate.” Barging past Mary made her way to the door and screamed as she opened it. 

Kara stood leaning on the other side of the door, examining her fingernails. “Hi, I couldn’t help but overhear, well, everything, and I want you to know you’re completely wrong. Kate is the least selfish person I know-” Pressing a finger into Mary’s chest Kara walked her back into the apartment. “Uhm, Kara?”

“She is kind, funny and cares about her family more than anyone sees-”

“Kara?”

“Yes, she can be standoffish and yes she can come off as emotionless but if there is one thing I will not allow anyone to call Kate Kane it is selfish!”

“Kara!” Kate yelled, finally making the Kryptonian acknowledge her. “What, Kate?” Kate only pointed to the floor twice with one finger making her look down, “Oh, crap.” She was floating at least two inches off the floor without even realizing it. “Well... I guess I can tell Alex the lamps work alright,” Kate choked as Kara and Mary whipped around to glare at her for different reasons. Gulping, Kate sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be a look repeated in her direction too often as she found her muscles tightening and a flood of wetness at Kara’s glare. “I also guess now would be a good time to mention Kara’s an alien, since you’re, you know, floating…” Kate gulped again and shivered. Her sister was stunned into silence for the first time in, well, pretty much the whole time Kate had known her. Kara was hovering between touching the floor and floating as she fought her embarrassment. “Please… someone say something.”

“So… you’re… what?” Mary gawked. Kara finally regained enough control to keep her feet firmly on the ground and hung her head. “I’m a… Daxamite.” Kara swallowed and felt her stomach churn. She didn’t hate Daxam and its people like she once had but it still made her sick to call herself one of them. Even if it was the easiest way to hide her identity. “I came to this planet after my own was destroyed. Kate helped me set up a new life on this planet and we just got closer.” Kara lied. It wasn’t exactly creative or mostly untrue; Kate did help her and the other Paragons create Earth-Prime.

“H-hoow-whew,” Mary stuttered, trying to figure out what she could say. “Mary?” Kate got her attention gently, coming to stand beside Kara. Linking their fingers she eyed her sister carefully, “I was going to tell you. It just wasn’t the right time, this is very new for us both,” she shared a glance with Kara who fought to control a snort. That part was true on more than one count at least. “Are you happy?”

“Very,” Kate assured her. “Yes,” Kara chimed in. Raising their linked hands she kissed Kate’s tattooed knuckles softly. “Then… I’m happy for you,” Mary decided. She was still shy and reserved but then again she had just discovered her sister was dating an alien. Releasing her grip on Kate, Kara stepped forward and extended a hand. “Maybe it’s better to start afresh? I’m Kara,” she offered a small smile as Mary tentatively took her hand and shook it. “This is…”

“Weird?” Kara offered. “Freaky?” Kate jumped in and shrugged when Kara shot a glare in her direction mouthing ‘Not helping’ at her girlfriend. “Sorta cool,” Mary countered, still holding onto Kara’s hand tightly, the Kryptonian was extra careful to mediate her strength. It was one thing to break a guy’s nose when she kissed them; breaking someone’s hand was another thing entirely. Just then Kate’s phone buzzed with a notification. “Damn,” she muttered, “Luke needs me downstairs. Mary, don’t you have a class today?”

“Delayed, the professor has rescheduled for this afternoon.”

“Ah, well, shouldn’t you be preparing?” She broached the subject cautiously. She didn’t want to seem like she was kicking Mary out but that was exactly what she wanted to do at that moment. “Oh, eh, yeah. I’ve just remembered, I have to finish an assignment. I’ll see you around?”

“Absolutely,” Kara flashed a smile at her as Mary took her leave. Kate embraced her tightly and whispered a thank you in her ear as she slipped away. “Well, so much for a quiet morning!” Kara laughed, “Back to bed?”

“Actually, Luke really did text me. He needs me downstairs,” Kate frowned. She wanted nothing more to take Kara up and climb back into bed with her and do nothing for the rest of the morning but, as ever, duty calls. Kara deflated slightly but then Kate pressed a kiss to her forehead. “If we go now I’ll let you see the Batcave.”

“Deal.” In a blur and a gust of wind, Kara was dressed and ready in fresh clothes she had brought with her. ‘ _T_ _hat is such a neat trick,’_ she mused. Shaking her head Kate forced herself to pull fresh clothes on and head to the elevator down to her office below to begin the day.

**\------------------------------------**

“As you already know, this is my office,” Kate announced, leading Kara out of the elevator and on a grand tour of what she had changed in the tower block. “Wow, renovations are finally complete then,” Kara marveled at the wide office space that was distinctly Kate: a mixture of modern and eclectic than merged together seamlessly. That marvel was renewed when she noticed the upper level of Kate’s sanctuary filled wall to wall with more books. “Bruce pretty much left it a blank slate, I had to make something my own.”

“Kate! There you are, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you,” Luke waved his arms out to the side while marching across the room to hand over the papers in his hand. Kate smiled weakly and shrugged, “I was busy.” Kara tried to stifle a laugh and failed, Luke turned and almost jumped a mile when he noticed her. “Who’s she?”

“I dunno… I saw her on the street and thought ‘She’s cute’ so I brought her up here and let her explore my office for a while,” Kate mused, making Kara laugh and shoot a glare that was more pretend annoyed than serious. “Luke, this is my girlfriend.”

“Kara Danvers,” she jolted and introduced herself to the security guru after having a minor mind melt when she realized this was the same guy who had almost shot her and Kate after she’d kicked down the door to Earth-99’s Bruce Wayne’s manor. “This guy?” Kara mouthed to Kate as Luke turned back to Kate. Kate shrugged and frowned slightly as Kara checked Luke out from behind. Kate coughed as he turned, looking between the two women.

“What?” Kate winced and scratched her neck. “You and Kara have already kinda...met.” At Luke’s puzzled expression Kara jumped in to help, waving her arms around in gestures to his body. “Different… you though. Way different.” The two women shared sheepish looks until Luke had enough. “Will one of you explain already?”

“Remember Beth?” Kate waited until he nodded to continue. “Well, she came from another universe. And technically so did we and Kara but that’s another story. There was a massive Crisis and basically the Multiverse was destroyed. Before it was destroyed me and Kara jumped to another Earth-”

“Earth-99, but you... didn’t really need to know that.”

“You were Bruce’s bodyguard and were uber-confident and had a six-pack- It was all very confusing and weird-” Kate looked pointedly at Kara around Luke at the last part. “Seriously?”

“I- may have thought you were a villain and after Kate told me who you were I said a few things that made it weird. Also, you held us at gunpoint so that too.”

“What’d you say?” Kara gaped and let out a small whine. “That you were cute.” Kate facepalmed at the revelation. “Kate?” She looked up to see Luke staring at her with a smile on his face, “How could you not introduce us earlier?” He moved to embrace the blonde reporter and spun so he could face Kate with an expression that said they would be discussing this later; preferably not face to face if Kate could help it in any way possible.

“So, when do I see your other workplace?” Kara asked, teasing Kate with her usual bubbly attitude. “What other workplace?” Luke tried to shift the topic. “Luke, she knows.”

“Knows what? What is there to know?” He looked between the two women as Kara pointed a thumb discretely to the bookcase with a necklace in a glass case in pride of place after dipping her glasses to scan the room. Kate pursed her lips and shrugged, some kind of secrecy was good but she didn’t mind Kara finding the Batcave herself. Luke flapped his mouth when she got the secret door on the first try and flounced into the elevator. Kate made to follow her until her phone dinged with a message. “You go ahead, babe. I’ll follow you down. Luke, aren’t you going to go with? Make sure she doesn’t touch anything she’s not supposed to.” Kate suggested while practically pushing Luke into the elevator next to Kara and sending them down.

Inhaling deeply she counted to ten to make sure Kara would be out of earshot before calling the number that had just messaged her. “Lena.”

“Kate. Were you able to gain access to Arkham?” Kate scrubbed her face with a hand. “I have my team working through the last phases. What about your end of our agreement?”

“You mean passing contractor forms from block to block? You’ll have your resources for development, don’t worry.” Lena purred. From what she knew of the woman Kate imagined her leaning back slightly in her chair which would have been the case if Lena had not been calling from her lab. “I’ll be in touch, Kate.” She didn’t get a chance to reply before the line cut short. Alex had been right, the Luthors were slippery and if she wasn’t careful Kate was going to be caught up the creek without a paddle so to speak. 

The secret door rotated as Luke led Kara back out of the elevator into the office. “Hey,” Kara grabbed her hands, “what’s wrong?” Shaking herself Kate sighed, “Sophie called. My Dad wants to see me about Alice. He wants me to come down now.” Kate felt guilt stab through her stomach for lying to Kara but knew it was necessary. “I’m sorry to cut our day short but I really should-”

“No, no. Go, you need to. I’ll be fine, I should be heading back to National City anyway.” Kara ran her hands down her arms soothingly. Cupping her face in her hands Kate pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Figure it out… Paragon,” Kara whispered, winking before she whipped her glasses off to change to her super suit. “See you around, Batwoman.”

“You can count on it, Supergirl,” Kate grinned as she watched Kara take off. She watched her fly a quick loop through the clouds morphing them into a vague bat shape like that on her own suit before flying west towards National City. “Show off,” Kate muttered to herself, turning back to Luke, who was gaping like a fish out of water, she sat at the glass-topped desk and linked her fingers. “What’ve we got?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Uh oh,” Nia interrupted Kara’s train of thought. “Alex!” Nia called to the older Danvers sister who was currently shoulders deep into Kara’s fridge looking for more ice cream. “What?” She called back, still rooting through the freezer. “She has the face!” Nia shouted back, sitting on the couch opposite the one Kara leaned against, checking her phone. Looking up, Kara glanced between the two of them. Alex had abandoned the search for ice cream to come over and inspect her sister’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. Holding her phone in her hand she switched her attention between her friend and her sister who were both watching her intently. “You have the face.”

“What face?” Alex pulled her face into an overexaggerated pout and frown combination that Kara grimaced at. “I do not have that face!”

“Yeah, you do,” Nia waved her hand gesturing to Kara’s face. She gaped at the pair in protest, unsure of what to say. She knew she was acting slightly strange; they had just gotten back from Jeremiah's funeral a day ago. It was to be expected surely. “This... says something is wrong.” Nia continued. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just tired from the journey.”

“Bullshit,” Alex called, lunging forward to snatch at Kara’s phone. Her DEO training came in handy when she had to try and help her sister even when she was unwilling. “Hey!”

“Ahah!” Alex danced away. Avoiding Kara proved too easy when Nia jumped in and encircled her in a blue ‘Dream power’ bubble. “Not cool, Nia. Alex, give me back my phone,” she demanded, slamming a hand against the shimmering bubble. Inputting her passcode Alex sifted through the open tabs on the phone and halted on the open message thread that seemed to be one-sided. Scrolling back through the days Alex noted the numerous texts and calls going unresponded and unseen by the other person. Flicking her eyes to the top of the screen, “Kate Kane!” Nia blurted. 

“Oh, right. Forgot you didn’t tell anyone,” Alex winced. Nia had read the name over her shoulder and Kara hung her head. As Nia’s concentration lessened, the bubble flickered and Kara had snatched her phone back in less than a second. “She told you?” Nia turned to Alex. “Kara, this is great! Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“In all fairness, she did not tell me. I kinda sort of walked in on them the morning after,” Alex jumped in. Kara shot her an annoyed glare. “Butting out now.” It wouldn’t last, Kara loved her sister too much to be angry or annoyed at her for longer than a few days but Alex had grown up with her and could read her better than anyone at this point. “She’s not answering me,” Kara mumbled. “Maybe something happened in Gotham. You know what that place is like, it’s mental.” Nia joked, trying her best to lighten the mood. “I checked. The only ‘news’ is that Gotham’s most wanted is now securely locked in Arkham Asylum. It’s like she’s ghosting me.”

“I’m sure she has a perfectly reasonable excuse.” Alex soothed, engulfing her sister in a hug while also managing to wrap a blanket around her shoulders. “And if not you have a bunch of superhero friends who wouldn’t object to paying the woman who is causing you this much pain a visit.” Alex choked back a laugh and disguised it with a nod. From experience, she knew Kate Kane was more than capable of handling herself; with or without the cowl. Although she wouldn’t object to a rematch to really test the twenty-something-year-old’s full abilities against her own training from the DEO. “Thanks, guys,” Kara managed a wan smile and wrapped the blanket around her and Alex more tightly as the trio settled into a Girls’ night mix of cheesy, badass action and comedy films to lift their spirits.

**\------------------------------------**

Luke was at the end of his tether. It had been three days since Kate had worked with Alice then double-crossed her and locked her in Arkham. Three days where he hadn’t seen or heard hide nor hair of her. Days where she had not come to Wayne Tower and instead gone awol: presumably at her more private, low-key residence that she used on a semi-regular basis rather than the Wayne Tower penthouse. Julia had offered to go look for her. The more accurate version of that conversation being ‘Kick her ass into gear’ but Luke had refused. Kate was his friend as much as she was his boss but by now the endless calls from Lena Luthor were driving him crazy.

The phone rang again and this time he didn’t even bother looking at the caller ID, “No! She’s not here!” He yelled. The other end was silent for a moment before they spoke, “Who’s not where?” The voice seemed vaguely familiar as if Luke had met the person before but he couldn’t place who it was.

“I-I’m sorry. Who is this?” 

“Is this not a good time?” They asked. Luke stuttered and stammered over his words, put on the back foot. “No-err- yes it’s fine. Wh-who am I speaking to?” 

“An old friend.”

“That doesn’t help- and you’ve hung up on me. Great.” He stuck the phone back on the cradle and ran his hands through his hair, groaning. He was tech support, not the face of the operation; he always had been. “Dammit, Kate. Where are you?” He muttered, pulling up her number and calling it again. It went to the answerphone the same as all the other times he’d rang.

**\------------------------------------**

If there was any reason not to answer her constantly pinging phone Kate guessed being passed out drunk and hungover on a sofa covered it nicely. The stabbing ache in her chest wouldn’t go away no matter what she’d tried. Working out until her knuckles were bloody and bruised, drowning her feelings in she didn’t know how many bottles of strong alcohol and she didn’t care to count. It was far too many than would make her feel better anyway. 

Groaning as her stomach lurched she rolled off the sofa onto all fours to reach blindly for another beer. This whole thing was a shitstorm and she didn’t want to think about let alone face it. She had locked her sister in the worst asylum in the world. Worse, she had wanted to do it too. Vision swimming, Kate knocked several empty bottles to the floor and hissed as pain ripped through her hand. She’d managed to catch herself on the broken glass. Gritting her teeth she wrapped the hand in her shirt and bit the top off another bottle, spitting the lid somewhere across the room.

_“You know what drinking does for you Kid?”_ The voice echoed through her head of one of the specialists she had trained under. _“Fuck all. But it makes you feel better in the moment and if that is what it takes to keep living for another night… Then fuck everyone who tells you differently.”_ The woman had been one of the few who had made a lasting impression on Kate as a person and not just through her training. She never told her her real name,or anything about her, had her call her Scythia, but Kate hadn’t cared enough to delve deeper back then. All she wanted was to prove herself to her Dad and join the Crows. She scoffed, what a dream that was. Totally pointless as Alice had pointed out on her return to Gotham: her Dad never planned on letting her join his team. He’d even wanted her to get a desk job rather than active duty in the Army. And after everything she went through. All that training. None of it mattered now.

_“Get up. Get the fuck up, kid.”_ Closing her eyes she saw her trainer standing over her. _Sides heaving, covered in dust and sand and bruised what felt like all over Kate laid in the dirt on her front. “You don’t get anywhere in life by lying down kid, so get up.”_

_“I can’t,” Kate spat into the dirt. Pressing her forehead into the ground her arms trembled as she tried to get them under her. “That’s your head talking.” Scythia was barely out of breath, crossing her arms over her chest she looked down on Kate. “Do you want me to train you or not?”_

_Kate contorted her face into a snarl and fought to her feet only for them to be swept out from under her again by Scythia’s extended leg, knocking her flat on her back. “Get up.”_

_“You keep knocking me down!” Kate exploded, leaning on her elbows. When Scythia didn’t say anything, just kept looking between Kate and the setting sun over the mountains. Pushing herself up again Kate jumped over the sweeping leg aiming to knock her legs out from under her and tackled Scythia around the waist. The older woman merely laughed and spun through the tackle, using Kate’s own momentum to send her spinning into the dirt once more. “You’re going to have people your whole life who kick you down into the dirt. And even when you think you can’t, do you know what you have to do?” Kate gasped for breath on the floor having rolled to a stop. “You have to keep getting up. When a warrior stays their blade and refuses to fight when they still can, good people die.” Scythia offered the young soldier her hand and hauled her to her feet. “Keep fighting…”_

Kate jolted awake. The bleeding on her hand had stopped and hardened into a crusty scab while she’d dozed off. Scrubbing her face with her uninjured hand, Kate groaned and stretched her neck. It had been years since she’d recalled Scythia. She had been one of the first to train Kate after she had been discharged from Point Rock academy. She’d heard the rumors of the wild woman when in Europe and had sought her out. And she’d definitely left an impression.

Dark hair, a mimicry of a military haircut, dark clothes and vastly skilled she had kicked Kate’s ass for the best part of a year before they parted ways. Kate sent to train with more specialists, Scythia, to wherever she roamed next. _“Keep fighting.”_ The words rang around Kate’s head, getting louder the more she thought about them. Using the sofa for support she got to her feet and immediately regretted it as the floor swam beneath her feet. She didn’t stop to pick up her phone as the door swung shut behind her. Kate Kane was on a mission and there’d be hell to pay if anyone tried to stop her.

**\------------------------------------**

Unsurprisingly Lena Luthor was still awake in the early hours of the new day. Nursing a near-empty glass of expensive wine in hand, she looked over the broken streets of Gotham City through the rain dripping down the windows. It was supposed to be a paradise; a new start. Instead, the city was rotten to its core with rich and famous grappling with the worst the underworld of Gotham had to offer for control of the rancid place with good people getting trapped in the middle of a war they never asked for.

Three thumping raps at her hotel door caused her to jump. Swinging it open, knowing her security wouldn’t allow anyone to pass them without verifying their identity and her approval at being disturbed, Lena was surprised. “I need your help.”

Kate Kane stood, shivering, soaked from the icy rain falling, on her doorstep without a jacket, nevermind a coat. Lena ushered her inside and found a towel-robe to wrap around the freezing woman. “You look like hell,” Lena commented.

“I feel it,” Kate muttered through chattering teeth. Hair dripped down her face as she looked at Lena. “I’ve done something utterly horrible and I need your help,” she pleaded. Lena found herself thrown again. Kate Kane gave the impression of someone unconquerable. Someone who never needed help and wouldn’t ask for it unless there was no other option. “It can’t be that bad-”

“I just double-crossed my twin sister and locked her in Arkham. Please,” Kate begged, “You’re the only one who would understand.” Lena found herself nodding stiffly before she even thought it through fully. She had killed Lex and now he was back and a good person. That weighed on her shoulders on its own. And Kate's confession to putting her sister in Arkham; Lena was watching the consequences of that choice break Kate Kane right in front of her. Biting her lip, Lena pressed a glass of water into the younger woman's hand. "What can I do?"

Kate let out a relieved huff and collapsed forward into her arms. "Help me stop her pain." Exhaustion finally took over as the world faded to black in the Luthor's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s no use going back to yesterday, said Alice, to the Caterpillar. For I was a different person then,” Alice muttered to herself, scratching at the walls of her cell. Orange jumpsuit rumpled and ripped already from her futile attempts to fight the guards. She found her mind twisting back to Kate and her utter betrayal. To think that Alice was going to make good on her word and leave Gotham for good. Go straight even. Try to find whatever was left of broken little Beth Kane that she had buried all those years ago in order to survive. “But it’s no use now, thought poor Alice, to pretend to be two people! Why there’s hardly enough of me left to make one person!” She cackled to herself.

If Alice hadn’t already been crazy she would have been certified there and then. Armed guards, Crows on loan from her Father, stood watching. Alice cackled and they flinched, sharing a glance between themselves. After all the years of fighting Alice, of studying her methods and techniques, every Crow knew how slippery she could be. Even inside such a secure facility as Arkham Asylum, there was no such thing as safe around Alice. Especially when everyone thought she was down and out; she always found a way back out to play.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate Kane woke to a throbbing headache. She groaned, rolling over and yelping as she fell off the sofa. “Good morning, sunshine.” Lena chirped, coming over with a large glass of water and two, she assumed aspirin, in hand. “Fuck. What time did I get here?” Kate swallowed the tablets and drained the glass in seconds. “Sometime around 2 am. Do you remember anything?”

“I was very drunk,” Kate confessed. “I wanted your help with something.” She struggled to remember. It was all a bit of a haze. She’d spent the last two days trying to drown her pain in alcohol so everything sort of blurred together. “Your sister.” Lena supplied, helpfully. Taking a seat opposite Kate, Lena leaned into the cushions while Kate pulled her knees into her chest. “Fuck.”

“How much did I say?” Kate asked, hoping that she hadn’t blown anything to do with her secret operation with Alex to infiltrate Lena’s project. “Enough about siblings betraying each other and the guilt that comes with it.” Lena smiled wanly, reflecting on her own experiences she remembered from her Earth before Lex had rewritten history. Kate grimaced, the aspirin was starting to work on the throbbing headache but the ache in her chest didn’t change. Then again, alcohol probably wasn’t the best idea but she had never been brilliant at making the right decisions for herself. “What can we do?”

“You, go home.” Lena silenced Kate’s protests before she could even open her mouth to voice them. “I’m visiting Arkham today. I can try and arrange for them to be reassigned to Non-Nocere. They would still be under therapy but they would be under my control.” Lena reasoned. Kate ran the idea through her head. It wasn’t the worst plan in the world, in fact, it was very reasonable. It would at least get Alice out of the electric chair Kate was sure she would be subjected to. Her Dad had been sure to keep her in the loop with Alice’s ‘treatment’ as she did help put her behind the bars.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara was driving Alex nuts. She had been all night since Alex decided just to crash on her couch since Kelly was away at a conference. In her experience, there was nothing worse than a sulking Kryptonian, and Kara is the master of sulking. Marching past, Alex plucked the phone from her hand, hanging up the phone with one hand while grabbing her elbow to lead her to the balcony of the DEO. “Go.”

“What do you mean?” Kara shook her head. Obviously paying attention to her phone and not her sister. “Kara- Kara,” Alex grabbed and held her head still between her hands. Staring deeply into the seemingly never-ending depths of Kara’s blue eyes Alex sighed. “Go to her.”

“No, I-I can’t do that. You need me here. Especially with whatever Lex is planning.”

“Whatever Lex is planning, we can handle. J’onn and Nia are here and whatever Brainy is doing now for a fifth level intellect-”

“Twelfth,” Alex blew a raspberry at her playfully. Shoving her lightly she said, “Go. It is obvious this is bugging you. Go fix this.” Kara still hesitated. Torn between her city and the woman who made everything seem so right who also just so happened to live half a state away. Which admittedly was less than a hop, skip, and a jump for Kara but was still a three-hour flight for a regular human on an aeroplane. Kara made to protest some more but stopped when she saw the incredulous expression plastered on Alex’s face. “Go,” she urged. Darting in for a quick sisterly hug, Alex practically pushed her off the balcony which would have been a problem if she wasn’t adept at making split-second changes such as starting flying mid-air or catching bullets with superspeed.

It was force of habit that made Kara do a surveillance circuit of Gotham before she headed to Wayne Tower. She found herself focusing with super hearing on familiar heartbeats. Kara hovered in place when she detected Lena Luthor’s. There were a lot of things left unsaid between them and Kara still found herself regretting the way she’d found out but she was tired of this charade. Why couldn’t Lena just move past it? She did it to protect her! Shaking her head Kara refocused. For a moment it sounded like Lena was not alone in her hotel room. Obviously she had her regular security but there was someone else. Kara dropped slightly from her position in the sky. “Thank you,” she heard the other person speak. It sounded distinctly like Kate but that didn’t make sense. Kate wouldn’t work with Lena. She had threatened to kill Kara. She still couldn’t help herself. Dropping her control, Kara focused her sight on the penthouse and the people inside. One she could clearly distinguish as Lena. You weren’t best friends with someone for years without learning to recognize them on sight. The other- her heart dropped. There could be no mistaking that many tattoos or that hair or that smile.

Kara couldn’t draw her gaze away. Even when everything began to blur around her she rubbed hot tears away from her cheeks furiously. Cracking the knuckles of one hand her whole arm trembled. She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t believe it. But the truth was right there in front of her. Seen with her own two eyes. Turning away, cape whipping around her, Kara found herself flying without direction. It was a miracle she was able to fly at all, shaken to the core she crashed into the first mountainside she could. 

Curling into a tiny ball she wrapped her cape around her in the cave she created. Openly sobbing she drew out her phone from that secret pocket on her shoulder that Brainy had programmed into her suit and sent a message off to Alex; _‘Be gone for a while. Don’t try to get in touch.’_ Then she dropped the phone and cried uncontrollably in the depths of the dark little cave she had carved out when she crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter guys but I needed to end this here as set up for the next chapter. Thank you for all the support you've given me and this story so far, it has been a while since I've written so it's lovely to see so much support for my writing.  
> Also; props to anyone who can make the connection to who Kate's trainer is in the flashbacks last chapter. Not so much part of DC but I thought the character fit the profile and the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate let herself back into her apartment with a lighter conscience. Exhaustion hit her like a wave washing over her body. Realizing she hadn’t eaten a proper meal for a couple of days she grabbed her laptop and sent an order out for takeaway to be delivered and hopped in the shower. Allowing the almost scalding water to run over her she found her mind clearing. Now that Lena was taking care of her residual Alice problem Kate could focus on the things really important to her. On the people important to her; like Kara and Mary and Luke.

Stepping out of the shower Kate pulled some loose gym clothes on. Toweling her hair dry Kate grabbed her phone and rolled her eyes at seeing it was out of charge. Going to sink onto the sofa Kate paused when she saw the broken glass bottles all over the floor. Sweeping it up and binning it she spied the flashing phone screen on the sofa arm. Picking it up Kate almost dropped it again when she saw how many missed calls and messages she had. Over fifty different calls and messages from Luke and Mary combined, a few from her Dad and more than a hundred missed calls and unseen messages from Kara. Guilt stabbed through her stomach again as her phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“About time! Jesus, can you put Kara on?” Alex said from the other side of the phone. Kate’s mouth dried up, “Kara isn’t here, Alex.”

“What? I made her go to Gotham to check you were alright when you didn’t answer your phone.”

“When?” Kate blurted. Biting her lip she had an awful feeling that she’d screwed up again. “Sometime this morning.”

“When exactly, Alex?”

“About four hours ago.” Kate froze. Four hours ago she had been leaving Lena Luthor’s penthouse hotel suite. She had made a detour in order to take a run around the city after that and picked up a couple of bits and pieces at a corner shop before finally coming home. “Kate?”

“I’m still here,” she shook herself out of her misery. “What did you do?” She licked her lips and flapped her mouth, searching for the words but none came. 

**\------------------------------------**

Alex was going crazy. She was sure of it. Kara had been MIA for a day and a half and Kate had suddenly rocked up from Gotham and was currently holed up in Kara’s apartment waiting for her to come home. Team Flash had sent a notice saying Barry was taking a couple of days off; personal matters, and that they might need some additional support from the DEO in Meta-human wrangling but Kid-Flash and Caitlyn seemed to have things handled so far. The DEO was still no closer to finding Leviathan and having Lex Luthor as the ‘Big Boss’ overshadowing everything she was trying to achieve Alex was close to breaking point. “Director,” an Agent called her attention to a message that had just popped up on their screens. A secure feed from Supergirl to the HQ; “Alex. I’m fine, I’m coming back today, staying off duty except for emergencies until tomorrow.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Alex decided, snapping a pen between her fingers. Somewhat wisely the agents of the DEO scurried away and stayed out of her path for the rest of the day until someone, most likely Vasquez, called Kelly to ‘drop-in’ so the Director could clock out early. The older agent had always looked out for her like that. And with no leadership ambitions, Vasquez was the perfect senior field agent to confide in.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate scrambled to her feet when she heard the click of a key in the lock of Kara’s door. “I’m so sorry!” She blurted as Kara entered, not even giving her a chance to notice the slighter woman standing nervously in her kitchen. “Get out.”

“At least let me explain!”

“What is there to explain Kate!” Kara thundered, the faint red glow behind her eyes growing stronger for a second before she regained control. “I don’t know what you saw or heard but it is not what you think!”

“I saw you hugging Lena Luthor and thanking her. It’s pretty self-explanatory,” Kara folded her arms across her chest tightly. Kate took a step forward and took a deep breath. “Kara, she was helping me-”

“That much was obvious!”

“I just locked my sister in Arkham by betraying her trust. Killing her would have been kinder! You can’t imagine what I’m going through!”

“Alex almost died because someone made the connection between me and Supergirl. James almost died becoming Guardian because I inspired him. Everyone I care about is under threat because of Lena Luthor and her inability to move past me not telling her my secret identity when I did it to keep her safe! If anyone would understand Kate, it would be me!”

“My sister is being tortured in an electric chair because of me!” Kate yelled before backing down, allowing her shoulders to slump forward she rubbed a hand across her forehead. “I-I know Lena hurt you.  _ I _ screwed up by not telling you. And I’m sorry about that. I was trying to protect you.”

“So what is the truth? If you don’t want me to walk out right now, what has been going on?” Kara snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Kate sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. “I’ve been working with Lena through Wayne on an affordable housing initiative in order to change Gotham for the better. Lena is also conducting medical trials of whatever project she’s running at Arkham. As her partner I was able to keep tabs on her for Alex and the DEO,” Kate confessed. “Alex thought it might be better if you didn’t know I was working with Lena. Considering your… history. I’m sorry.” It was then Kara noticed her bruised and scabbed over knuckles and the bags beneath her eyes. “Is that everything?”

“Pretty much. Look, I lost my sister in that car accident when I was a kid. Alice- Beth- whoever she is now; it doesn’t matter, she’s my sister. I can’t stand by and let her be tortured.” Kate hung her head. Taking tentative steps forward, Kara took Kate’s hands in her own and turned them over, inspecting the damage. “I tried to bury the pain. Punching bags, alcohol,” Flexing her fingers slightly Kate winced as the scabs pulled. Raising the hands in hers, Kara blew a light stream of her freeze breath across Kate’s inflamed knuckles, making her sigh in relief. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Kara. I should never have kept something like this from you.” Kate searched her deep blue eyes for forgiveness. “No, but we’ve both made mistakes,” Kara reassured her. Pressing a quick peck of her lips to Kate’s knuckles, Kara blushed and felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Not looking into Kate’s eyes she shuffled, overcome with embarrassment that she’d automatically assumed the worst of the woman standing in front of her. “Hey, now.”

“I-I…” Kara hesitated. Then her eyes found the depths of Kate’s light green eyes. They had tiny golden brown flecks running through them, bringing life to the seemingly endless green. “I love you, I-I don’t want to keep messing this up,” Kara blurted. If there was ever a time to be courageous it had to be now. “Me too.” Kate murmured, “Forgive me?”

“Of course! Can you forgive me?” Kate nodded and hummed an affirmative, embraced in Kara’s warmth the exhaustion was finally catching up to her. “No more secrets though, not between us.”

“No more secrets,” Kara promised. Noticing Kate’s eyelids drooping, her heart rate slowing, Kara led her to the sofa where she snuggled into Kara’s arms without a second thought. “Kate?” Kara asked, causing the other woman to crack an eye barely open. “I really do love you.”

“Same here, Querida,” Kate sighed, closing her eyes once more and relaxing into Kara. Sleeping soundly for the first time in several days, safe in Kara Danver’s arms.

**\------------------------------------**

Very few things affected Lena Luthor as violently as watching some of Arkham’s supposed therapies. So much so that she had to swallow down that violent nauseated feeling while observing an electro-therapy session on one of their ‘less dangerous’ inmates. “Miss Luthor?” An official held the door open to a private consultation room they had cleared out for her. “Thank you,” Lena shook herself. Her skin crawled just being in this place that claimed to be the best thing for patients. Arkham was infamous but she never thought things would be as bad as she’d seen.

Setting her papers down and arranging them on the desk Lena took a seat to await the guards bringing her guest in to meet her. “Elizabeth, welcome.”

“Alice,” she corrected, lunging forward only to be restrained by the two guards. “According to your file, it is Elizabeth,” Lena mused, flicking through the pages, “But if you prefer Alice then I suppose I can indulge your little fantasy,” Alice growled and glowered at the Luthor as she was manhandled into the seat opposite her. The room was dank. Slate grey walls and concrete floors, easily cleanable, Lena thought briefly before she shook herself. Diverting her attention back to the woman in front of her Lena weighed her up. It seemed unlikely that this woman was Kate Kane’s sister. The wild, deranged sparkle in her eyes spoke volumes about her intelligence, and the haughty attitude and the way she lounged in the chair told Lena that Alice really didn’t give a damn about her or why she was here. 

“I am here to make official the transfer from your current therapist to me. This will call an end to your current therapies and move you to a different cell block.”

“No.” Alice snapped forcefully. “No?”

“No. I don’t care who you are, I’m good where I am.” Alice leaned forward over the desk into Lena’s space. Lena chuckled internally and cracked a wide grin. “It appears you have misunderstood the situation, Alice. This is not a negotiation.” Lena’s grin widened as she saw the information sink in. The change in Alice was almost imperceivable, a slight widening of her eyes which started darting around the room no doubt looking for some kind of advantage. “Leave me where I am, whatever you’re here for I’ll do but leave me where I am,” Alice begged.

“Any particular reason why?” Lena hummed, focusing on the papers in front of her and making notes. Alice opened her mouth as if to speak then shut it again. “Ah, like that is it?” Lena said, judging from her silence that it had something to do with another patient. “You won’t be transferred for a few weeks yet. Plenty of time for you to sort your problem out. But you are now under my counsel, you will be moved to a new block when the program begins in a few weeks. I will see you then, Elizabeth.” Standing, Lena gathered her papers and left, leaving Alice sitting in her chair slumped over slightly in defeat before guards came to collect her.

The meeting left her mind reeling, Alice was everything Kate had said and more. She was dangerous, intelligently so, and lacked enough cohesiveness that made predicting her next move next to impossible. But figuring out the impossible was Lena’s day job. And Elizabeth Kane promised to be a puzzle worth solving.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex slept fitfully that night. Even Kelly couldn’t distract her with her favourite food and movies. Her girlfriend was as stubborn as she was though and refused to let Alex out of their apartment until the sun had risen and the city had started to thrum with the usual energy as people headed out to start their day. Darting out the door, letting it slam shut behind her, Alex wheeled her bike from the designated bike room and headed for her sister’s apartment. 

Fully intending on being civil and holding off yelling at her sister for disappearing and giving her a piece of her mind until after she’d answered the door, that plan quickly went out the window when she smelt some kind of charred, smokey meat floating down the corridor. Alex reverted into autopilot; kicking the door open with a single, solid kick near the door handle, she already had her weapon out as she burst in. Scanning the room Alex quickly fixed on the couple stood, locked together by the stove, oblivious to the pan beginning to smoke beside them. “Oh, for God’s sake!”  
“Alex!” Kara stopped the kiss. Shoving Kate to the floor with a ‘mmhff’ of protest as Alex slapped a hand to her forehead and over her eyes as Kara looked down, realizing she was half-naked in front of her sister. Alex felt the cool gust of wind that was Kara super speeding to put some clothes on and reappearing in the exact same spot she’d left. “Uhm, hello?” Kate’s head stuck out from the end of the island that was acting as a barrier between the Danvers’ sisters. Alex still had her gun in hand, at her side while Kara stood, bouncing on her toes, waiting for her sister to make the first move. “Your stove’s on fire.” 

Kara glanced back at where they had been cooking and turned back to Alex; only doing a double-take when she remembered that fire is a much bigger deal when it wasn’t her dealing with it. Putting it out with a swift blast of her freeze breath Kara turned back to Alex. Somehow forgetting about the very nearly naked, Kate Kane lying on the floor at her feet when she’d pushed her down. “So I guess you two made up?” 

“Something like that!” Kate called up from the floor. She had a smug note in her voice and Alex cringed away. She loved Kara, but there were some things sisters didn’t need or want to hear about. “Can I get up now?” She asked, poking at Kara’s leg with one of her feet to jolt her back to reality from wherever her mind had drifted off to. Which at that moment had been Kate and all the things she wanted to do to her so she could explore the intricacies of her ink and every other part of her. Kara nodded without realizing what she was doing and did an excellent imitation of her stove as her cheeks flushed red at Kate’s blase attitude of nudity around people. Making a note to ask her about it at some point Kara turned to Alex who had turned away as Kate stalked into Kara’s bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. “Why?” Kara asked as the silence started to become overwhelming. Alex was unwilling to look at her other than short glances she muddled through her thought process. 

Once she finished Kara relented and embraced her. “You don’t hate me?”

“Alex, I could never hate you!” Kara said, holding her at arms length so she could stare into her sister’s face. Biting her lip Alex hunched her shoulders, “I guess it was stupid to try and hide this from you.”

“Yes. Very.” Kara’s tone spoke volumes about how annoyed she was. Staring down at her older sister in the best imitation of the ‘telling off face’ as Kara had coined it years ago. Alex burst out laughing first. Kara was, the best way Alex could think of it was ‘Golden retriever puppy’, a little clumsy, but overall very lovable and cuddly and not scary in the slightest. Even when she tried to be. Supergirl on the other hand was very different when she wanted to be; a bit like a bear. Great, cuddly, and adorable just not when she’s protecting something she cares about. 

“As much as I love seeing this, one of you promised me breakfast,” Kate said teasingly. Leaning in the doorway, arms folded over her now clothed body. She quirked an eyebrow as Kara blatantly checked her out. “Food first, Danvers.” She grinned as Alex groaned at the couple. Moving to steal Kara’s embrace from Alex she pressed a kiss to the side of Kara’s neck, nibbling at the skin lightly until Kara’s eyes closed blissfully and she groaned. “I hate you,” Kara mumbled, fighting to open her eyes again as Kate stepped further away. “No, you don’t.” Kara could hear the smirk in her voice. Feeling a competitive fire spark in her belly Kara narrowed her eyes, sussing Kate’s intentions out. “Alex, are we good?”

“I think so. I came over to apologize and I did that,” the redhead said, trailing off a little as Kara interrupted her train of thought with a quick call of “Good” before she found herself standing on the other side of the door which was promptly closed. “Bye, then.” She said to herself. Hearing the lock click Alex shook her head and left. Her sister was fine. That was the important thing. The change in Kara now she was dating Kate Kane; that was something that would take longer to get used to. Alex thought as she stepped onto the street, still shaking her head as she thought of the lovesick idiots that were her sister and her girlfriend. 

**\------------------------------------**

“Well?” Kate taunted her with a gleam in her eye and the quirked eyebrow that ignited the challenge in the first place. She’d watched as Kara had super speeded her sister out then turned, very deliberately locking the apartment door, and planted herself between Kate and the door. “I need to use that.”

“No you don’t.” Kara disagreed, raising her chin defiantly and staring Kate down. Kara mirrored her as Kate stepped forward, bringing them closer together with every step. “Are you going to stop me?” Kate said. The way she said it, voice husky with desire and purring with confidence, pushed all of Kara’s buttons at once. Declining to answer, Kara tackled her into a hug, rolling them mid-air so Kate didn’t land on her back risking injury, and rolled again so she straddled her hips. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kate grinned and surged up for a kiss only for Kara to pull back. “Not so fast, Ms Kane.”

“Huh?” Kate pulled back confused. “You put me through quite the emotional wringer. I think it’s only fair to do the same,” Kara husked between kisses along her neck and jawline, avoiding Kate’s lips at all costs. “Kara, come on-”

“Ah-ah.” She blew a cool stream of air over her ear and Kate tensed, mouth an open ‘O’ shape as all her muscles tightened involuntarily. She didn’t know when Kara had moved them from the floor of her living area to the bed but she had. Similarly, Kate had lost track of where her clothes went as Kara decided she was wearing too many and took care of the problem for her. Rolling her hips into Kara’s, Kate got just enough leverage to switch their positions. “You should know, Kara. I like being on top,” Kate breathed into her ear, pinning each of Kara’s hands by her head with a hand around each of her wrists. To her surprise, Kara smirked as if this was exactly where she wanted to end up. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to get another move, Kate. You’re getting too predictable,” flicking her tongue over her lips to draw attention to then Kara brought her own thigh up and rubbed it against Kate’s core before she flipped Kate onto her back again. “That’s not faaaai-oh,” Kate groaned as Kara continued her motions and resumed kissing her way down Kate’s body. “You can get me back later,” Kara winked, reappearing above her face for a brief second before continuing her kissing torture. “That- that had bet-ah be good to cash,” Kate bit out between gasps and moans caused by Kara’s ministrations. “Considering what I’m about to do, yes.” Kate pulled her head from the pillows to stare down her body at where Kara was hovering over her crotch with a hand ready. “Wh-wha?”

“Ready,” she winked, vibrating her hand so it blurred. Kate’s eyes went wide at the sight of it. They practically rolled back when Kara made contact. “Kar-AH!” Kate Kane had rules for her life, a code of sorts. They weren’t too strict but it kept her reasonably gracious by most people’s standards. One of those rules being not screaming at the top of her lungs during sex. Yet with Kara, she couldn’t help but break the rule. Not just break it; delight in breaking it. Fisting her hands in the sheet Kate moved her lips instinctively as Kara guided her into a kiss as she reached her first orgasm. Expecting her to pull back after her peak Kate forced her eyes open to look at Kara as she continued vibrating her fingers over her clit and moving down to trail through Kate’s soaking core, dipping into it with her fingertips. Kate shuddered as a second wave of pleasure rolled over her before the first fully subsided. Rocking her hips in an attempt to get Kara to do more than dip her fingers inside, Kate stared pleadingly into Kara’s eyes. Finding the blue orbs dancing playfully as she redoubled her efforts and finally started thrusting inside of Kate with her hand. Dragging a half groan half sob from the woman beneath her Kara kissed her way down the line of her collarbone as Kate buried her head back into the pillows, mouth open in a silent scream when the contact Kara was giving her from one finger thrusting in and out wasn’t enough.

“Kara… plea-se!” Kate squeaked as yet another wave of pleasure was dragged out of her. Kara kept her ministrations up at her own pace, adding fingers when she decided to, watching the woman below her for when it was starting to get too much. The next wave rocked over Kate as Kara added her freeze breath into the mix. Blowing over her nipples, making them harden then sucking and nibbling at them with her mouth as Kate writhed beneath her. Whether it was to get away from her expert teasing or to encourage her, Kara wasn’t quite sure. 

As Kate crested another wave of pleasure and started to come down a little Kara noticed the faint tremble in her muscles as her body started to tire. Kate Kane, she was sure, could go until Kara herself decided to stop; her body however was only human and had limits. Nuzzling Kate’s chin Kara covered her mouth with a kiss and sped up her vibrating hands that felt like it was all over her core. “Ready?” Kara asked next to her ear and felt more than heard her response as Kate crashed over this orgasm faster than the others. Burying her head in Kara’s shoulder and biting down into the flesh beneath to muffle her scream. 

Kara slowed her thrusting and vibrating to ease Kate through the aftershocks then carefully extracted her fingers. Licking Kate’s essence from her fingers Kara grinned widely down at her before settling next to her on the bed. Waiting patiently while Kate regained her breathing and recovered from the ordeal Kara had put her through. She cracked open her eyes and found Kara’s staring at her. Letting a small laugh escape her Kate rolled to mirror her position lying on her side. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“I think you could handle it,” Kara whispered. Not meeting her eyes for a second, prompting Kate to tap their heads together. “If it's something you want to do more…” Kate smiled and let her head collapse back. Everything hurt but in a good way. She certainly wouldn’t be complaining about repeat performances. Although she did make a mental note not to let Kara do that to her too often. She did still need to use her brain and currently, her thought process wasn’t much more complex than ‘fire bad, tree pretty’. Shivering, she snuggled closer to Kara who always seemed to radiate heat, as the sweat covering her skin slowly started to cool. “I love you, Kate.” Forcing one eye open Kate smiled, “And I you, Kara.” Wrapping themselves in each other's arms Kate found herself with her head resting below Kara’s neck wide awake as Kara relaxed and drifted off lightly. Why couldn’t she say the damn words? Kara had said them and Kate knew her own mind. She hadn’t felt so strongly for someone since Sophie broke up with her but she and Sophie had worked out their differences. One of them being married to a man helped that along. Trying to quieten her inner voice Kate pressed her ear to Kara’s chest. Listening to her heart pulse strong and sure, Kate smiled, closed her eyes, and without realizing it drifted off to sleep in her partner’s arms.

**\------------------------------------**

When Kate cracked her eyes open again Kara had managed to curl around her and was half smothering her with her hair. Blowing it off her face, Kate chuckled at the blissful smile on Kara’s face. Moving a strand of blonde hair off her face she held her breath as Kara wriggled at her side. Wrapping one arm over her hips Kara was mumbling beneath her breath about something Kate couldn’t understand. It sounded strange, like no language she’d heard before. And Kate had heard many and spoke at least a couple words of everyone she’d met. Stretching her neck to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table she blinked twice to clear the sleep from her eyes to see the time. Kate groaned, “Kara. Hey, Kara.” She rubbed the sleeping blonde’s shoulder. “Kara, come on. It’s time to get up,” Kate laughed. In protest, Kara had buried her head under her shoulder and pulled Kate closer. “Ka-ra!”

“Nooo. It’s too early.” Kara moaned, unburying her head to pout. “Oh, don’t do that,” Kate said, pushing at her shoulder. “What? This?” Kara puckered her lips into a deeper pout and nuzzled into Kate’s neck. “Noooo,” Kate laughed. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders she drew her in closer so she could trail passionate kisses across her cheek. “So no weaponizing pouts?” Kara asked.

“No weaponizing pouts.”Kate agreed. Kara sighed deeply, leaning into her. They laid like that for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes until Kate dragged herself to sit up. “What’s up?”

“I really don’t want to go,” Kate said. She rubbed at her hair, making it stick up in spikes worse than it had been. Reaching over her, Kara combed it into something a little smarter. “Thank you,” Kate murmured, leaning in to kiss Kara but not managing it as both their phones rang at the same time. Kate let her head fall against Kara’s. “Damn it.”

“Answer your phone,” Kara said. She nudged her to pick up as she answered her own phone. Kate checked it. Hers wasn’t a phone call like Kara had, it was an alarm telling her when she really needed to get back to Gotham. Noticing a message from Luke underneath Kate swiped the alarm off and read the irritated text. Catching snippets of Kara’s phone call she waited pensively until she hung up. “Bad call?”

“My boss. She’s…” Kara hesitated while she tried to find the words while her hands curled into something resembling the shape of hands when choking someone. “That good huh?” Kara rolled her eyes. She didn’t like speaking ill of people where she could, some obvious exceptions apply such as a bald Luthor who shall remain nameless. But Andrea was an exception. Kara held no respect for her boss after she’d told all the reporters about the non-compete clause added into their contracts without negotiation. “Yeah. She’s demanding to know where I’ve been for the last few days and where her clickbait is.”

“I can give you some info about what Wayne’s working on. Give you a cover story?”

“Thank you but no,” Kara said, leaning in to peck her cheek. “If I get too many insider sneak peeks that’s just as suspicious and I kind of like keeping us a secret right now.” Kate hummed as Kara smiled into the kiss. “Secret. Sounds… sneaky.”

“It is.”

“You’re sounding more like a Bat already.” Kate pressed hard into her lips and controlled the kiss. Waiting until Kara parted her lips to pull back and look almost guilty. “What?”

“I really hate to ask… but how fast can you get me to Gotham?” Kara grinned impishly and Kate felt a knot forming in her intestines with what she was sure was about to regret asking. Which was exactly how Kate found herself locked against Supergirl’s body with one arm around her waist and the other extended in front of them. Her eyes watered as the wind whistled past them ice cold against her skin despite her clothes. Still, Kate found herself whooping and yelling in delight until something flew into her mouth and she coughed, spitting and choking on the fly; making Kara laugh and put on a burst of speed as Gotham came into view on the horizon. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, you’d think after all this time I’d learn better coping mechanisms than drowning myself in liqueur,” Kate groaned half to herself. Since patching things up with Kara she’d made more of an effort to stay in touch but what happened a few nights ago sent her right back to square one. She’d stopped the jewellery thief who had given up rather easily, but he’d then decided to get a taste of the Bat and she’d sent him careering down a set of stairs. After that, she froze. It was Cartwright all over again. Kate had managed to put him out of her mind since Alice, focusing on that betrayal rather than the fact that she’d killed someone. With her bare hands. Stomach lurching she reached for the open bottle of whatever was closest to her and took a swig to wash the taste of vomit creeping up the back of her throat. She needed to fix this and fast. The only question was, how?

“I left you like this a week ago,” Kate shut her eyes tighter. Julia was probably the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Other than admitting what she’d done to the ray of sunshine that was Kara. “And now it smells like it,” Julia appeared over the back of the sofa holding a black bottle of swill. “So you just let yourself into my home now?” Kate drawled, looking at her from underneath one arm that had been covering her eyes. “Yeah,” she didn’t even hesitate before answering. “And I could have been anyone.”

Rolling her eyes, Kate navigated the empty and half-empty bottles and leftover takeout containers littering her floor. “What’s going on?”

Kate hesitated, pouring something more appetizing than the concoction Julia had brought her. “I crossed a line. Whenever I put that suit on…” Drinking the coffee she’d just poured Kate tried to find the words. “What if I screw up and kill someone else?”

“Yeah you screwed up. Now stop beating yourself up about it and get over it.”

“That’s your pep talk?”

“Yeah. I’m needed elsewhere. And so are you, vacation’s over Batwoman!” Julia chirped. Kate had to shut her eyes, too loud. She was much too hungover for that this early in the day. “Oh and by the way,”Julia stuck her head back around the door with a cheerful smile, “It’s mid-afternoon.” Kate hung her head. Making sure to grab her phone and the keys she followed the blonde Brit out. “Let’s get to work.”

**\------------------------------------**

Kate sat smiling behind her desk in Bruce’s- her- office. She was still getting used to that, despite having been in Gotham most of a year now. Flicking to her laptop she opened the link Mary sent and couldn’t help but grin wider at the headline. ‘Bat by popular demand’; Kara would hate it. She finished skimming the introduction as Luke marched in, “Bomb squad just left. They’re gonna have some follow up questions but since you weren’t here-”

“Thanks,” she smiled. It was nice to sitting back behind the desk again. Nice to be back at work. Whichever work that may be. “I should be the one thanking you. For… talking me off the edge last night.”

“That’s what partners are for.” Kate smiled up at him and closed her laptop as the phone to her right started ringing. “Speaking of partners… Hey, Kara,” Kate grinned sheepishly, holding the phone as close to her ear as she dared. “What the hell happened! Are you okay? What’s going on?” Kate moved the phone away from her ear, wincing from the tirade of questions. “Hello to you too.”

“I heard there was a bomb in your building!”

“Yes, there was,” Kate clicked her fingers and pointed in front of her desk as Luke tried to sneak off to avoid this conversation. “We’re both fine. Wayne is fine and we stopped the guy. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? You’re not bomb-proof Kate!” She winced again, guiltily. Kara did have a point, it was a close call escaping that bomb. But at least they got the fake Detonator and now had the man guilty for Lucius Fox’s murder. “Kara, I know… Kara?” Kate furrowed her brow as the other side of the line cut out suddenly. “Everything okay?” Luke asked, linking his fingers over his stomach and bouncing on his toes slightly. “Yeah, I can afford a night off right?”

“Probably. Why?”

“I think I have some making up to do. But first,” Kate stood, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her neck lightly. “Do you know anything about this journal Tommy Elliot wanted?”

“I knew you were gonna ask that,” he grumbled but caved under Kate’s stare. “Let’s just say my Dad’s journals weren’t poems about his feelings. This was an instruction manual to Wayne technology.” Kate huffed lightly and frowned. “That’s not good. Good job Batwoman’s back,” she winked, walking over to pour another glass of whiskey then deciding against it as Luke asked about Cartwright. “I- I’m not ready to talk about it just yet. Can you give me tonight?”

“Sure. But you should know, you’re not alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever wondered why the Joker hasn’t reared his head in five years,” Luke said, stopping on his way out. “You won’t find his name on Arkham’s books. Bruce… Bruce did it for the city and by keeping it to himself he lost who he was. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.” With that he walked out, leaving Kate alone with the revelation and her own struggles. Shaking herself she quickly checked her watch, 5 o’clock. She had time.

**\------------------------------------**

It was almost midnight by the time Supergirl had managed to get control of the situation. The air had cooled and was chilling her skin despite her Kryptonian biology that usually kept her nice and warm. Sighing, she closed her eyes and turned leisurely onto her back, stretching aching muscles and basking in the twinkling stars above the cloud layer. “-ara. C-me in, Kara-” the earpiece crackled into life, signal still patchy after the static disruption from earlier. “I’m here Alex.”

“You okay?” Kara could hear the concern in her sister’s voice. It had been a tough day, to say the least. Brainy, who had been acting strangely before, completely disappeared on them. Lex had been up to his usual tricks and Rama Khan had pulled another attack on National City causing earthquakes and aftershocks that kept the whole team running flat out all afternoon. “I’m good. Go home, Alex.”

“Not until everything is cleared.”

“Vasquez has it handled. Go home, Director,” Kara said, smiling gently. Her sister was a workaholic if there ever was one. Dedicated and loyal to a fault to the cause. Alex sighed, “Only because you insist. You should go too. You need to refuel; today took a lot out of you.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes even though Alex couldn’t see it. It was how she showed she cared. Overbearing worrying was Alex’s version of protection and if that failed she was more than capable of backing it up with her fists. “I’ll talk later Alex,” switching the comms off in her ear Kara turned once more to face the stars. She closed her eyes and basked under Koh’s light. It was different from the light of Rao, gentle and soothing compared to the light that could be harsh enough to burn and blister skin. She groaned as a high pitched buzzing filled her ears, making her shudder and undoing all the good the moonlight had done. Twisting mid-air Kara focused on the sound and peeled off to follow it.

She found the source on the balcony of Wayne Enterprises. The building was dark but Kara was surprised to see no signs of damage from the bomb blast she’d heard about earlier. Touching down Kara turned the signal off and looked through the glass doors into Kate’s penthouse. Candles flickered in glass cups all around the room but she couldn’t see any sign of anybody inside. Tensing into a fighting pose she whipped around to face the door as it opened. “Whoa!” Kate held her hands up calmingly, almost dropping the bouquet of flowers in the process. “You got here faster than I expected,” Kate said, smiling, walking in and reaching out with one hand for Kara’s as she was still tense, ready for a fight. “Kara?” She jolted, blinking rapidly and turning to face Kate while forcing her muscles to relax. 

Kate held the flowers out to her and when Kara didn’t take them rested the bouquet on the kitchen island. “This is my way of saying sorry for worrying you earlier and putting myself in unnecessary danger,” Kate explained, voice tight at Kara’s lack of expression. It was her turn to tense when Kara threw herself around her and held her in her arms tightly. Relaxing into the hug took a few moments but Kate when wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders she could feel the gentle shaking of her body against her own. “Oh, Kara,” Kate whispered almost too low to hear, “I’m sorry.” Pressing her head into Kara’s she rubbed her cheek against her hair, breathing deeply, just holding her for as long as she needed just to reassure her she was there.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kara croaked, voice muffled from where she had her head buried into the curve of Kate’s shoulder and neck. “Not so easily,” Kate murmured. She hadn’t thought Kara would be so affected by her almost being hurt. Truth be told it still hadn’t really sunk in; being that close to the bomb and her and Luke narrowly escaping being barbecued. Kate shook her head and pulled back so she could look Kara in the eyes. It was no use dwelling on that now. Kara was more important here and now. That was why Kate had called her over. “I…” Kate trailed off. How do you even begin to talk about what she was feeling at that moment. Especially when Kara was staring at her with that wide blue-eyed stare. “I got take-out,” she said instead. Pushing down the words that made her throat constrict and stomach turn. A smile broke out on Kara’s face for the first time that night. She couldn’t help but return it. Kara was… infectious in her positivity. Everything felt like it would be alright when she was near. And when she wasn’t alright Kate felt an almost overwhelming urge to make it right.

She swallowed, shivering slightly, gripping the tray she’d loaded up earlier with take-out she’d ordered and put in the oven to keep it warm. She’d only known Kara for a few months properly. These emotions welling inside shouldn’t be as strong as they were. Not this early. The last time Kate felt so strongly she’d been completely rejected- She pushed the thoughts from her mind, turning and helping Kara dish out the food. Even Kate couldn’t hold back a light laugh at the disproportionate amount of food piled high on Kara’s plate until she was drawn into a kiss and they settled to tuck into the feast before them.

It was a couple of hours later where Kate found herself dozing off lightly when her phone buzzed beneath her arm on the sofa. Cracking one eye open she contemplated moving for a moment before deciding she was more than comfortable ignoring the phone. If it was important; whoever it was would ring her. For once the Bat-signal was not glaring against the clouds so Kate could happily close her eyes and snuggle closer to Kara who was currently sleep-hovering slightly above her. Smiling and letting out a small huff of laughter Kate wrapped her arms and brought the Kryptonian down against her body. 

Rolling them both ever so slightly Kate turned her back to the room and ignored the flickering lights of the tv as the movie rolled into another late-night special. Tucking her chin over Kara’s shoulder Kate found her mind drifting to how well their bodies fit together. Lips curling into a vague smile as she sank into sleep listening to Kara murmuring in her sleep that ancient alien language that was like a lullaby to her exhausted mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_‘Good evening Gotham, Vesper Fairchild here with the latest from our great city. Now has anyone heard about what went down at the Lookout tonight? Batwoman decided to show up and apparently took out an entire branch of drug smugglers while getting her party on! Is the Bat finally letting loose-’_

“That’s enough of that,” Kate said dryly, pulling the discreet earpiece out and putting it in her pocket for safekeeping. After stopping off for a quick rendezvous to change out of the suit she was busy making her way towards the flashing blue and red lights and blaring sirens outside the Lookout. “Ms. Kane,” one of the officers recognized her on approach and lifted the barrier for her. Nodding gratefully, Kate tried not to hurry too quickly inside. “Mary!”

“Kate!” Her sister turned and engulfed her in a strong-armed hug that probably would have been better suited as a fighting move if it hadn’t come from her sister. “Are we done here?” She asked the officer who had been taking Mary’s statement. He opened his mouth briefly to say something then wisely changed his mind. The two sisters individually owned two of the most influential companies in Gotham. Pissing them off was definitely not a good idea. Wrapping an arm around Mary’s waist, Kate led her from the building, pausing only briefly to open the umbrella from under her arm to protect them from the rain that had decided to start pouring down. As if the night wasn’t depressing enough; add an autumnal deluge to the mix. “Okay,” Kate began, “so which one do you want to hear first? Thanks for saving my ass or sorry for always shutting you out.” She smiled wryly, glancing at Mary, who for once seemed to be struggling to find words. “You pick.”

“I’m sorry for always keeping you at arm's length. But it's not because I don’t trust you or think that you can’t handle yourself, which obviously you can,” Kate turned to face her, “It’s because I’ve already lost one sister. And the thought of losing you too. I- I can’t, Mary. Thank you for _not_ listening to me and risking your life to save mine. I guess I just have to get used to the fact that you are a total badass.”

“Badass enough to be one of your real estate assistants?” She broached carefully, not wanting to push too far after the night they’d had. Kate leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I believe they prefer to be called associates.” Mary squealed, bouncing on her toes as she squeezed Kate hard. Despite the slight struggle to breathe Kate managed to laugh and clasp her hand on Mary’s shoulder. “I’ll see you in the Batcave.”

“That is literally the coolest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Mary engulfed her in another hug forcing her to take a step back in order to not lose her balance before her sister rushed off in her excitement. Staring after her, Kate didn’t notice until someone had joined her under the umbrella. “Crazy night, huh?” Reagan said, lightly. “Uh, you could say that.”

“And apparently Batwoman was here. Which is super weird because the last time I saw Batwoman, I was with you.” Alarm bells began ringing around Kate’s head as she began to put together Reagan’s thought process. “Kind of a… crazy coincidence-”

“Actually it’s not.” She found the words pouring out of her mouth in an explanation before she’d even fully thought it through. “I wasn’t really at the club sussing out the competition. Johnny Sabatino stole something from Wayne Enterprises and I needed it back. And Batwoman helped me.” Reagan’s mouth dropped into a surprised ‘oh’ as she tried to look anywhere that wasn’t Kate. “Think you could get me her autograph,” she asked, tone light and teasing as she smiled widely. Kate dropped her head and chuckled, “Probably not. But… I could offer you a ride home?”

“After tonight I was headed to get a drink. Your place still open?” At Kate’s grimace, Reagan sighed. “Can’t blame a girl for trying can you?” Kate sighed deeply and considered her words carefully. She didn’t want to give Reagan the wrong impression; not after earlier when she had flirted with her a little bit. A little bit that she was now seriously regretting. Out of the corner of one eye, Kate spied a flash of blonde hair. On the outskirts of the flock of reporters, where seconds ago had been empty space, now stood Kara Danvers. “Look, Reagan-”

“Relax Kate. I can see that look in your eyes. I’m not going to push when someone clearly has me so outclassed,” Reagan opened her arms, expecting an embrace. “Really? That’s it?” Kate asked a little incredulously. After the way Reagan came onto her after spotting her in the bar, it was more than a little surprising that she’d give up so easily. “Yes. Whoever your mystery woman is, I just hope you fight harder to keep her around than you did to keep me.” Reagan embraced Kate, wrapping her arms around her and her backpack. But Kate couldn’t concentrate on the woman wrapped around her when the person she really wanted to be embracing was mere meters away. Finding her eyes drawn to Kara’s she tried to convey as much comfort to her without speaking. “See you around, Kate.” Reagan didn’t release her until she was ready, leaving immediately afterward. Kate barely noticed her leave, still watching Kara over with the other reporters taking notes from the GCPD and the Crows on the incident. 

She waited off to the side until Kara had finished before making her way over, moving her umbrella so they could both shelter under it even though the rain had eased off significantly. “Ms. Danvers, I didn’t realize CatCo had a journalist in the area to respond so quickly.”

“Just doing my job, Ms. Kane,” her voice was slightly clipped, tense after witnessing the interaction between Kate and Reagan. Kate winced, she was worried this might happen. Nothing would have happened with Reagan but the other woman clearly still harbored a crush on the tattooed billionairess. “I was making my way to Wayne Tower. Would you care to join me?” Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her face when Kate was being this charming. “Is that an offer you make to everyone or just special circumstances?”

“Oh, special circumstances. Most definitely.” Kate nodded, crafting her face into an overly serious expression that made Kara burst out laughing. “Then lead the way, Ms. Kane.”

**\------------------------------------**

Kara waited until Kate had led her into her office and shut the doors behind them before rounding on her. “Are you okay?” She burst, scanning Kate’s body with her x-ray vision to check for any injuries, lifting first one arm and then the other to be sure she hadn’t missed anything. “Kara, Kara-” Kate stopped her. Cupping her face between her hands she pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back. “I promise you, I’m fine.” But Kate couldn’t help a tiny prickle of irritation run up her spine. She had people looking out for her ass. Kara didn’t need to worry as much as she did. Kate had understood in the beginning, a Kryptonian dating a human; there were just a few, _tiny_ , differences in invulnerability there. It took time to get used to, even for her. But by now she’d thought Kara would relax a little bit. Luke and Mary and, yes, Kate hated to admit, even Julia and Sophie, have proved they had her back and time and time again she had come out of situations unscathed. “I need to head downstairs quickly, are you coming?” Kara chose not to answer. Instead, she linked their fingers and squeezed as lightly as she dared. “I was worried.”

“I know.”

“I just-” her tongue flicked out briefly over her lips as she struggled to put the thoughts racing around inside her head into words. “I- I know you know what you’re doing. But there are a lot of bad people out there. And-and there have been times that if I was human, I wouldn’t have made it.” Kate considered her words for a moment; focusing on the rattling of the elevator cage as they descended. It was understandable. After Crisis and setting up the Hall of Justice the DEO had ensured everyone was filled in on their respective histories, at least briefly. “I get that. I just- need a little space. That’s all,” she said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as the elevator rumbled and squeaked to a stop. 

“Oh my god! Kate, this is all so cool! What’s Kara doing here?” Mary skipped down the walkway towards the couple as Kate opened the cage. “Oh-” Kate’s eyes blew wide open as she panicked. She had kind of forgotten that Mary was coming down here and that she didn’t know everything about Kara. “Kate wanted to show me something she had been working on with Batwoman. She did say Batwoman wouldn’t be making an appearance tonight. Didn’t want to say anything that I could use in an interview- Not, not that I would!” Kara stepped in to help her out. “Yeah! Yeah,” Kate’s brow creased slightly as she ran the narrative Kara had constructed forward. “Anything missing?”

Luke rolled his chair over between the consoles to the twin panels that framed the Batsuit. “We got the grapple and the suit back. A few batarangs are missing, to be expected, I’ve set the printer away on making more. Other than that there doesn’t appear to be anything that isn’t here. Yo-She didn’t have much on her they could swipe.” He hastily corrected himself as Kate shot a subtle but firm glare in his direction to keep the charade up. Keeping their identities secret was the hardest part; especially when you worked in an expanding team as the Bat-team did. “I’m gonna knock off for the night, you two should as well. Let me know if she calls,” Kate smiled then pulled Kara back into the elevator, locking the cage in place as it began to rise.

“So she knows?” Mary asked once they were out of earshot. “Oh yeah. It’s kind of hard to keep anything from a Kryptonian.”

“Kryptonian? I thought she was from Daxam?” Mary questioned. Luke froze. He’d already said too much. “I must have gotten my planets mixed up,” he swallowed and started babbling, rolling the seat in a circuit around the desk in a rather futile attempt to get away from Mary. “So she’s a Kryptonian?” Luke gasped and huffed before collapsing further into the chair. “I am so dead.”

**\------------------------------------**

“So what do you fancy doing tonight?” Kara broached the subject as they switched elevators to move up into the penthouse apartment. As Kate opened her mouth to speak Kara jumped in before her- “I can’t be your answer.”

“You take all the fun out of it,” Kate pretended to huff, making Kara laugh and wrap her arms around her. “I really hate to say it but I think movie and sleep sound like a really good plan.”

“Movie and sleep it is then.”

“Not necessarily in that order, mind you. Tonight was rough,” Kate raised a warning finger and waggled it in Kara’s direction. “That’s harsh,” Kara pouted. Kate merely shook her head and smiled. This… she’d missed this between Kara’s visits. The almost child-like banter that just came so easily around the other woman. “Mmmh, I missed you.” Kate closed her eyes, content to just be in the moment. Even if they were still standing in the elevator long after it had reached their floor. When she was wrapped in Kara’s arms it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered and it dawned on her that if she was asked to; if she had to choose, Kate would choose Kara in a heartbeat. And that realization; that recognition that her feelings for Kara weren't something that was fleeting. That scared Kate more than she cared to admit. Scared her worse than when she felt herself becoming more like Alice. It was Sophie all over again. What if Kara didn't feel the same way? Kate wasn't sure she could go through that kind of heartache again. Maybe more terrifying was what if Kara did feel the same? It wasn't exactly as if they could live together realistically. Kate needed to be in Gotham; needed to be Batwoman. And National City needed Kara Danvers.

Kara interrupted her internal monologue, speaking sweetly. “We should move.”

“Yep.”

“Can't help but notice you’re not moving,” Kara murmured, burying her head in the crease of her shoulder as she still had her arms wrapped around Kate’s waist. “Why would I? I’m happy right where I am.”

“Smooth talker. Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Kara led the way inside, purposefully ignoring Kate’s smug grin from her saying they should go to bed. Inhaling deeply, she waited while Kate changed quickly into something much more comfortable, finally able to relax a little now she knew for certain Batwoman was safe and well. Kate was skilled, Kara knew that. But she was also human. And unfortunately, Kara knew from experience how vulnerable humans were. Especially when they willingly threw themselves in the line of fire of the most dangerous people they could find in an attempt to make a difference. Kate’s groan drew her attention away from her thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

“Lena Luthor thinks she might have a problem and wants to meet me tomorrow. She’s coming into town.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” At Kate’s deadpan expression thrown at her, she reconsidered her answer, “Or not.”

“It’s not _bad_ as such. It’s just the more she’s around me the greater the risk of letting something slip and I don’t want to do that. We seem to have a good relationship. If she even suspected I was Batwoman and had connections to you-”

“-Yep, okay. I am well aware of what happened.”

“Sorry.” Kate grimaced, being subtle had never been a great strength when it came to words she said what she thought and if people didn’t like it then it was their problem. Though Kara must have made some kind of impact on her as Kate found herself mentally editing her internal script before she spoke too harshly. “Hey, uhm-” Kara hovered by the bed, unsure of herself. “You okay?” Kate found herself pausing to ask the question. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just… distracted.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Kara. You never need to for that.” Kate said as Kara climbed into the other side of the bed and shuffled closer to her. Not enough that they were touching, it didn’t feel right to do that. Not when Kara had set up a burrowed system on the DEO mainframe to keep an eye on Gotham and alert her to any dangers that might benefit from Supergirl’s assistance; which given Gotham’s history of psychopaths and general maniacs and high crime rates meant she got alerts pretty much every time Batwoman went out to handle something. It was wrong, inherently. Kara knew that. But she couldn’t help but worry about Kate every time she heard about what she was facing down. She was still new to this whole superhero gig- not as new as she had been, but new nonetheless- mistakes were inevitable. She knew this from her own experiences and never wanted Kate to go through that kind of criticism. It never hurt to have backup. 

Her chest hitched as Kate wiggled her fingers between Kara’s. 'She doesn't _know_ ,' Kara scolded herself mentally. Kate wouldn’t be mad if she found out. She did it to look out for her. 'She would understand,' she convinced herself. Kara did it to help her. To protect her. Because if Kara was being honest with herself she was terrified. Terrified for the smart-mouthed, sassy billionaire who chose to risk her life by night to save the city that was corrupt to its core. Terrified that something would happen that would change everything between them. Terrified of how quickly her feelings were developing for the other woman. Terrified of losing her. 

Kara tuned her hearing into Kate’s heartbeat as her breathing slowed, drifting off to sleep. She couldn’t lose her, not again. Kara lay there long into the night just staring at the ceiling blankly. Her stomach and mind wouldn’t stop churning wildly; conflicted over the beauty she was lying next to. Deciding enough was enough, Kara crept out of the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her. She had to get her head straight. Kara couldn’t bear to face Kate like this. And the best, most sure-fire way of getting her head back into the right space was to go flying. So she snuck across the large living area, well aware of every little sound she made and of, generally, how Kate was a relatively light sleeper, as she unlocked the door to the balcony and stepped off, launching herself into the cold night air. 


	13. Chapter 13

_“The hell you doing?” Kate jumped as Scythia appeared behind her out of thin air. Kate didn’t answer, instead, she shoved more of her meager possessions into the pack she’d been ‘gifted’ by her Dad before he sent her trekking across the world to train with specialists. “I asked what you’re doing,” Scythia repeated, this time with more of an edge to her voice. Still, Kate ignored her, steeling her will against the indomitable will of Scythia. She wasn’t prepared for her arm to be grabbed, twisted behind her back as a foot swept hers out from under her. "Ow! Fuck!” Kate cried, slapping her other hand against the rock floor of the cave they called camp. “I won’t ask again.”_

_“I’m packing!” Kate snarled, angrily. So much for a trainer. She ended up on the floor more than she learned anything from the woman. Though admittedly she had been a choice Kate had made for herself after the trainer her Dad selected ended up in a coma conveniently. “Why?”_

_“Because I’m not learning a thing!” Scythia considered her for a moment, not lightening up on her hold in the slightest. Kate blanked at the stick bouncing beside her as it was dropped in front of her, not even realising Scythia had moved. “Pick it up.” She nodded at the stick, twirling her own in one hand. Kate glared up at her, resentment burning in her eyes. “Glare at me all you want, you’re not going anywhere until you pick up the stick.” Scythia shrugged. Kate had been under her tutelage long enough to know she was serious about the threat and was more than capable of following through._

_Pushing her body up, one hand plucking the stick from the ground and getting a feel for its weight Kate faced Scythia. It was more of a staff than a stick, sturdy and solid, made from seasoned timber that wouldn’t splinter or snap. The older woman blinked at her once, rested her stick against the wall, whipped her shirt off and tied it over her own eyes as a blindfold. “What are you doing?”_

_“You said you weren’t learning anything. Prove it.”_

_“We did this already! You proved your point, I’m shit.” Kate grumbled, almost missing the stick snapping towards her face until she blocked it at the last possible second. “That’s a start.” Scythia launched a flurry of blows towards her. Kate blocking and parrying each attack with one of her own. Exchanging blows, they circled around each other, Scythia blind with one hand folded behind her back, until she misjudged an attack and Kate was able to strike. Her staff met Scythia’s, skimming it to one side, wide of Kate’s body. She twirled in, swinging her staff above her head as she twisted past Scythia until she was behind her, striking the nerve running down the side of Scythia’s thigh causing her knee to buckle, forced to the ground._

_Kate’s eyes went wide. That- that’d never happened before. And it wasn’t as if Scythia had her practice it since she began training with her. “You see, kid?” She was back on her feet, blindfold now slipped off and thrown to one side. “You claim you’ve learned nothing. You weren’t able to do that three weeks ago. You couldn’t even land a hit near me when I was going easy on you. What you just did, I wasn’t going easy on you.” She let the words sink in. Suffice to say Kate didn’t have anything to say when she turned and strode out of the cave. Instead, she cast one furtive glance at her half-packed bag before running after Scythia, eager to continue learning what she could from her less than ordinary methods._

Kate jolted awake, alarm blaring beside her. Only it wasn’t her alarm that had shaken her awake, making her reach instinctively for the knife under her pillow. It was the raised voices from her living area. “Fuck,” she swore as she noticed the clock. It was later than she’d have liked to wake. “Double fuck.” Kate swore again as she noticed the absence of Kara beside her and recognized Luke’s voice from outside her door. Scrambling free of the covers she flitted through the drawers and pulled something semi-respectable out that she could just throw on after she dunked her head under the tap so she could comb it back out of the way. Emerging minutes later she found Luke facing off against a concerned-looking Lena Luthor in her living room. “Morning.”

Luke and Lena both opened their mouths at the same time, doing their best to speak over the top of each other. “Okay! Alright!” She yelled over the top of them. “Luke, I’ll catch up with you downstairs.” He opened his mouth to protest but at Kate’s firm stance and slight glare, he shut it without uttering a word. Instead he left, grumbling to himself and casting uneasy glances over his shoulder between Kate and Lena. Once the elevator doors had swished shut behind him Kate turned to Lena. “What can I do for you? Coffee?” She asked, reheating the pot that was still half full from the previous night before she suited up. “No, thank you.” Lena shook her head and took a step forward towards the marble island which Kate gestured for her to take a seat at. 

Smoothing her skirt, Lena sat as directed, “We have a problem.” Kate hummed curiously, pouring the coffee into a fresh cup and making it up stronger than she usually had it. She had a feeling she’d need it after being woken the way she was. “Your sister has been removed from my project.” Kate spat out the mouthful she’d just swallowed, coughing and spluttering harshly. “What?” she croaked, bracing one hand on the counter as she turned to face Lena. “Arkham’s Chief physician, Dr Butler, removed her from the list a few days ago. I did email you about it the other night but you didn’t respond.” Kate felt her head spin from the revelation and recalled the notification on her phone she had ignored for being with Kara. “That doesn’t make any sense,” Kate began, still hoarse from almost choking. At least she was definitely awake now, coffee consumed or not. “Butler was the one who agreed to it in the first place. He was somewhat reluctant but seemed keen to see if someone else could get through to her.”

“That’s what made me suspicious. That and Alice moving cells closer to his office.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on at Arkham but it isn’t right. First, that man hanging himself… Tommy something-”

“Elliot. Tommy Elliot.” Kate filled in the blanks, tersely. “I take it you know him.”

“Sort of,” Kate wrinkled her nose briefly, remembering confronting Tommy on the roof when he was trying to kill Batman with stolen Wayne technology. “He and Bruce were close. I knew him by association. And less by association after I recovered stolen Wayne tech from his office.” Lena didn’t react much more than saying a brief ‘Ah’ then going back to the unusual findings at Arkham such as small power outages in some areas and spikes in others. “That’s not right, even for Arkham.” Kate mused, folding her arms across her chest. She was beyond concerned at the report Lena was giving. What was perhaps more concerning was that the Crows in all their so-called ‘security expertise’ hadn’t noticed, or at least hadn’t investigated, these oddities. Catching sight of the clock on the wall, Kate ushered Lena to stand and walked with her to the elevator. “I’ll look into it, for sure.”

“I’m visiting Arkham tomorrow. My trials have started and I’m due to check in but I have business meetings today.”

“I’ll keep you updated on anything I find. I promise. But it might not be such a good idea to visit Arkham. At least, not until we have a better handle on what’s going on.” She reasoned. Lena nodded albeit hesitantly and Kate knew that even the risk of something going wrong at Arkham wouldn’t keep Lena away from her trials. Kate waved her off, reiterating her promise to keep her in the loop before entering the office to a frantic Luke. “What happened to my Dad’s journal?”

“What are you on about? It’s in the bag…” Kate trailed off. Luke was holding her bag from the night before open. Empty. And Kate’s day just kept getting worse as Julia chose that moment to walk in.

**\------------------------------------**

“What do we have?” Kate paced the floor of the Batcave, dragging her hands through her hair in an effort to calm down without tearing her hair out over the missing book. “Not much to go on Kate. Let me do my thing.” Luke sniped, fingers flying across the keys as he ran and checked programs against their database and cameras to try and track what happened to the journal. “You’re sure no-one could have taken it. Not even at the club?”

“No,” she shook her head firmly. “I made sure no one could get close enough to…”

“To…” Luke prompted as she trailed off, skin paling as she realized something so obvious. “Mother- shit!”

“Care to clue me in?”

“Reagan. She got, let’s say, personal, last night. After I grabbed Mary and left. She must have taken it,” Kate sank into one of the desk chairs they kept around the workstations. “No dice. Julia checked this morning.”

“Julia?” Luke nodded an affirmative, not looking away from his screens. The uneasy feeling she’d been battling all morning came to a head as discrepancies started to click into place in her head. “I’m headed out. Let me know if you find anything.” Kate called over her shoulder. She preferred checking sources herself. Especially after Julia went MIA on her last night. So much for having Batwoman’s back.

Kate called a meeting of the Bat-team as soon as she got back to relay what she’d learned after confronting both Reagan and then Julia before the Crows had escorted her out the building. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Julia want the book for herself?” Luke puzzled, mind whirring over the new information Kate had presented them after confronting both her ex’s earlier that morning. “I don’t know.” Kate turned to face the room. Hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets and grinding her teeth slightly. “Why is she suddenly back in town? Working for my Dad?  _ Dating  _ my ex?”

“She wouldn’t do that-”

“It doesn’t add up Luke. Why can’t you see it?” Kate interrupted his next point. Shaking her head, eyes wide and pleading him to trust her on this. “Because I know her and I know she wouldn’t do something like betray us.” Luke snapped and stood firm. He trusted Julia. With his life and with Kate’s life. He knew she wouldn’t betray them. “How? Did she pretend to fall in love with you when she was really just a babysitter sent by Bruce Wayne.” Mary winced and ducked out of her chair and out of the firing line between them. They would definitely need alcohol after this, she might as well help herself now. It was nearly midday, certainly not too early to day-drink. “Because I’ve known her since we were kids, Kate!”

“So you’re saying you trust her over me?” Kate accused. It wouldn’t have been uncharacteristic of the Kate Kane that first returned to Gotham. But a lot had changed since then. Mary had noticed her coming on leaps and bounds compared to how she was. But all that progress vanished into thin air in an instant. Luke turned on her, “What? I’m not allowed to disagree with you now?”

“Not when we’re both being lied to.”

“I trust her,” Luke reiterated. This was him putting his foot down. Julia was like a sister, they’d grown up together. And he didn’t have that many friends and that was why it hurt so much that Kate didn’t believe him now. She shook her head, pursing her lips and shrugged, “And I can’t trust that judgment.”

“Says the girl who lost the one book that can tell anybody how to kill the Bat. Well done on that, by the way.” He snapped, giving a mocking round of applause, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

“You don’t like the way I do things, no one’s forcing you to be here,” Kate growled, much harsher than she intended. But she couldn’t do this right now. The journal had to be their priority but if Luke couldn’t put his feelings aside to suspect Julia… he had no business being part of the investigation. “You’re absolutely right.” He turned on his heel and marched out. Kate followed a few paces behind him and took the glass Mary held out to her. “I have to find that damn book.”

“Which would be easier with Luke. Because… computers.” Mary said, taking another swig of the glass she had already refilled several times. Their phones buzzed at the same time. “Gotham safety notice?”

“Another kidnapping victim has been found dead. They think it was the same guy who did the last one. Hush?”

“We have to be missing something. Some connection between them.”

“Codes.” Mary blurted. “The first guy, Professor Carr taught cryptography. One of my friends had him until he had to have surgery and apparently they got like  _ the _ hottest sub on the planet- Sorry.” Mary stopped her ramble at the sharp look from her sister. “If this Hush guy has the journal and he’s kidnapping people to crack it…” Kate trailed off. It wasn’t worth finishing the thought. They couldn’t afford to fail. Not this time. “I need to find him.” At that moment the phone on the desk began to blare its harsh ringing echoing in the large office. Mary flipped the lid and shot a questioning look as Kate pushed the button for the speaker. “Gotham Pride Real Estate.”

“Is Kate Kane there?” A young woman’s shaky voice came over the line. “Who is this?”

“My name’s Gina. I’m Parker Torres’ girlfriend and she said she knew you?”

“Okay,” Kate said cautiously. She knew Parker, who could forget the kid that hacked ten media stations at the same time and ‘repossessed’ $5 million of Gotham’s people’s money. “So I don’t know what happened but we were on facetime and then the phone started shaking and she screamed to call you then it went dead and the last place she showed up on Find My Friends was the highway. And I’m freaking out!”

“Who is Parker Torres? Mary asked in a hushed whisper but Kate had already pushed some buttons and redirected the call to her mobile so she could carry on the conversation as she suited up. “Gina, I don’t want you to panic. I’m arranging help, we’ll find her. I promise.” She didn’t wait for the reply before hanging up and slipping the rest of the suit on. Kicking the bike into gear she roared out of the tunnel before Mary even had the whole system set up. “Kate, what are you gonna do?”

“I have to find her Mary. I owe her.” Was the only reply she got before the comms where muted on the Cowl side and Mary was left following Kate’s movements on traffic cameras, hoping beyond hope she would be alright as she pressed another button and the screen flickered and died. "Be safe Kate," she whispered to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Batwoman revved the throttle furiously, making the bike roar and scream like a demon from hell. Cars blared their horns as she dodged around them, speeding the wrong way up the one-way highway system. Spying the van Mary had flagged up after working out some semblance of control over the computers she huddled lower over the handlebars, staring him down. Kate left it until the last possible second to swerve, pressing the buttons for the grapple lock the bike had installed. She hadn’t even swung her leg over the saddle before a man with a bandaged face was out and shooting at her. Flicking two Batarangs she disarmed him, making him roar in anger. “Hush I presume?”

“What’s it to you Batty?” Twin laser beams shot out of the sky, skimming inches in front of the bandaged face. Turning to follow their path Kate caught a glimpse of a hovering figure and a snapping red cape. What the hell was Kara doing here? She was supposed to be in National City for the next few days. Batwoman instinctively pulled her cape around her to block the bullets Hush was firing, having reclaimed one of his pistols. “Get the girl out of here!” She yelled over the gunfire, nodding to the van, knowing that Kara would hear her over the cacophony. Waiting until Hush stopped to reload she leapt out from behind the bike and began to chase him. Hush took one look at the furious Bat and decided his chances were better running away. Holding up a driver he threw to the tarmac and hared away with a squeal of tyres. Batwoman stood in the middle of the highway, glaring after him.

The first thing Kate noticed as she pulled into the Batcave and took the cowl off was Mary, cross-armed at the two, technically, intruders in the cave. “OMG, I thought Kate was cool before. Now, this is just insane,” Parker couldn’t keep the grin off her face. She just kept turning and staring around the cave. “You okay?” Kate nodded quickly, brushing Mary’s question aside so she could check Parker over. “Parker?”

“Hey KK, long time.” She chirped cheerily. “What happened?” The Senior seemed to be completely unphased despite having just been rescued after being kidnapped. “Oh, Hush wanted me for something. Said something to do with a code,” she shrugged, not quite paying attention and still in awe of the Batcave. Kate shared a quick glance with Mary who shrugged and motioned for her to handle it. Kate grimaced, then weighed up what was more important. Kara was still hanging around and truthfully, Kate was stressed enough without having her girlfriend around as well. “Kara?” She caught her attention, “Can I have a word?” The blonde superheroine nodded, keeping a puzzled expression at bay as Kate led her down one of the tunnels. “What’s up?”

“What are you doing here? I-I thought you were sticking around National City to keep an eye on Lex for a while?” Kate said, remembering the note pinned to the bedside table before shit hit the fan this morning. “I am, but I was doing a quick patrol and heard you might need the help,” she explained, a mix of guilt and sheepishness crossing her face that Kate couldn’t figure out. She didn’t have time to even try right now either. Shaking her head, she ran her hands down the blue suit to rest on Kara’s biceps. “I’m glad you were around to help,” she began, “but there’s a lot going on right now and…” she trailed off. Kate didn’t want to upset Kara, not remotely. Saying that though, it was starting to irk her how often Kara showed up when Batwoman was or had been out to work. “I just wanted to offer my help, Kate. I know what it’s like to superhero on your own. It’s not easy.” Kara caught her eye, trying to put her fears to rest. “Just remember you have friends, only a shout away.” Blinking back anything more than a small smile, Kara broke away. Taking two skips before leaping into the air as a blur. 

Kate turned back into the main cave. That went a lot better than she’d expected, she thought to herself before her shoulders slumped at Parker and Mary eyeing each other up. “Really?” She said, incredulously. “She started it-” both women turned to Kate and pointed at the other, their faces a picture of innocence. This was going to be a long night.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate rolled her eyes to herself behind the cowl. She’d been right; it was a long night. Between Mary and Parker, finding the key to deciphering the journal, Sophie stopping by impromptu and discovering Luke and Julia were missing she was dodging Lena Luthor’s message updates and still fretting about Kara showing up unannounced. Dropping from the railings Batwoman knocked a guard out cold, catching his partner under the chin with a jab and sweeping his feet out from under him. Satisfied he was also out she grimaced slightly, it wasn’t the ideal start to the mission, “Sorry guys. Didn’t want to do that.” Batwoman flicked a switch on her gauntlet and the world around her melted away into a series of lines as the cowl filtered background noise and sifted between the six frequencies it was picking up. Twisting her head Kate honed in on one; a whirring electrical noise. “No time to waste,” she muttered to herself, setting off at a light jog down the hallway, cape billowing out behind her.

Luke jumped in his restraints as the door slammed open and Alice swept in followed closely by Hush. “How are we doing? Have you deciphered the book or do I have to fry blondie’s brains here?” She bent low over Julia’s face, examining her with a wild look in her eyes which Luke was sure had gotten worse the time she’d been in Arkham. “My Dad was willing to die for this journal, Alice. I’m not just going to tell you what it says.” He said, mustering every bit of courage he could. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He shouldn’t have to choose between saving Julia and telling the most unstable person in Gotham the secrets to killing Batwoman. Alice hummed to herself, tapping her chin with her fingers, “I guess we’ll see how toasty the Brit likes it then.” Hush reached for the controls only to yank his hand back as a Batarang lodged deep into the box, rendering it useless. “Enough!” 

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Alice bent towards the looming Bat, tapping her forehead, “just a bit confuzzled from all the shock therapy, y’know.”

“Let them go.” Kate flicked her eyes across the room, scoping it out. Other than Julia being strapped to the chair with the electric crown over her head, her friends looked fine. Until Hush aimed a pistol at each of them. “I’m sorry, we don’t cooperate with demands.”

“It’s not a demand,” Kate said, voice increasing in volume to make Alice listen to her. Hush wasn’t a concern, he clearly wasn’t the top dog in this room. “It’s a trade. The glasses decode the journal.” Kate let the words hang in the room as Alice considered. “No!”

Kate glanced at Luke, still holding the glasses in her hand. “It’s the only way to save you.” He shook his head, “If you do this you’ll die. The journal doesn’t contain Bat weapon designs, it contains a way to kill the Bat.” Alice looked positively giddy with the torment going on in the room, Luke pleading with Kate silently. Instead, she straightened, held the glasses out further and said, “My offer stands.”

Alice snatched them from her hand, pausing only to check they did indeed decode the ciphered journal before motioning for Hush to stand down and allow Batwoman in to free her friends.

“Why’d you do that?” Luke berated her in hushed tones, Julia’s arms looped over both their shoulders as they made their escape. “It was the only way.”

“Now you’re at risk-”

“I’m always at risk, Luke. Every time I put the suit on there is a chance I could be injured or even killed. But I can’t lose you.” Kate cut him off, forcing the admission from her lips before her mind decided better of speaking them. She refused to meet his gaze the rest of the journey until they came to a stairwell. Shifting Julia’s weight fully onto Luke, Batwoman stepped back. “Take these stairs all the way down, there’s a vent leading to tunnels. Mary can help guide you out from there.”

“What are you going to do?” 

“Stop Alice, get the journal back.” Luke looked as if he was about to protest when it clicked. “Wait a minute, you let Mary touch the computers?” Kate jerked her head up as alarms started blaring through the loudspeakers. “Go!” She jabbed a finger down the stairs and didn’t wait to see them off safely, trusting Luke to get Julia out safe. Sprinting along a corridor, Kate slid around a corner. Blinking wildly she stared confused at the ceiling before coming to her senses and rolling to her feet. “Oh God what did I do?” Batwoman narrowed her eyes at the voice, looking up and having to fight hard to conceal her surprise. Lena Luthor stood before her, wringing a metal pipe between her hands which she’d just used to knock Batwoman to the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Kate growled, yanking her by the arm into the nearest office. “I-I’ve been running trials here and ran into problems. We’ve been working to fix them. What’s going on?” Kate half-listened to the rambling Luthor, internally panicking as the cowl picked up the sounds of thundering feet and fighting breaking out all around them. “Shit, riot,” she grunted, turning to the door. “Get out of here, now!”

“Tell me what’s going on,” Lena demanded, following her closely as Batwoman scanned the corridor. “You can’t do anything.”

“Try me,” Kate growled at her stubbornness. It would get them both killed if she wasn’t smart about this. And by now the chances were Alice and her co-conspirators were long gone. But arguing with her wouldn't help any either. Making a split-second decision she turned back, “Inmates are out and are fighting, I can even the odds but only if you get out of here.”

“If you can get me to my lab I can stop the fighting using my project. I need to shut it down, it may be making all this worse.” Lena told her. Clenching her fists, Kate rolled her neck in an attempt to loosen the knots she could feel forming in the muscle. “Fine, but you’d better not slow me down,” she huffed. And with that Batwoman leapt out of the room and into the fray that was rapidly forming around them. She never ventured far from Lena, always circling back to batter anyone who was getting too close to the scientist. 

Kate was relentless, never stopping, no matter who came at her. She twirled her staff and put everyone in their way down as quickly as she could, trying not to cause injuries. Lena watched her in a haze. Batwoman was much more impressive up close and possessed a skill to her movements that spoke of strict discipline and skill. “Go!” Batwoman threw her forward, the hall ahead was clear and a steady hoard was growing behind her. “I said go!” Lena came to her senses, realising with a shock they had reached her lab already. Stumbling forward she glanced back at Batwoman to see the woman almost completely overwhelmed by the inmates fighting to get past her. Shaking her head Lena rushed to the tablets and her Q-wave distributor, working as fast as she could with unsteady fingers for several minutes.

“That should have it-” she whirled around as the doors burst open and Batwoman leapt through. Wasting no time and bracing her staff between the handles and the rest of her body against that too Lena blinked as the door still bounced in its fastenings. “Do it!” Kate grunted, heels slipping and skidding against the tiled floor, struggling for grip. Lena jabbed a finger down on the control pads and waited.

 _Silence._ It worked. Batwoman sagged against the door in relief, breathing heavily now she could finally relax just a little bit. Lena beamed, looked down to double-check her work then put it down. By the time she’d done that and turned back towards the door, Batwoman had vanished. “So much for teamwork,” Lena muttered, though she noticed the black and red Batarang dropped on the floor where the Bat had stood moments before. Picking it up, she slipped it into the inside pocket of her blazer before she dared to peak out of the door to find the whole hall covered in unconscious bodies of their assailants.


	15. Chapter 15

“Is everyone alright?” Kate asked, jumping in ahead of the flood of questions she was sure would be waiting for her as she entered the Batcave. What she wouldn’t give sometimes for a little peace and quiet. “We’re all good,” Luke reassured her, not waiting to wrap her tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Luke. It’s good to have you back,” she smiled shyly, not wanting to presume anything about his return after his ordeal. “Thanks. But I just want to say what you did was really stupid! My life isn’t worth the hope of Gotham’s citizens if Batwoman shows up dead! You should’ve-” Luke trailed off as Kate crossed the room. “We both know there’s no Batwoman without Luke Fox,” she smiled, hugging him tightly. “Yeah, yeah, you’re forgiven.”

“Don’t stay up too late Luke. Alice got out and I’d like to start the search tomorrow.”

“As if I have much choice about the staying up part. I have a lot of work to do after _someone_ wrecked my computers,” he turned to look accusingly between Mary and Parker who had suddenly made themselves rather scarce. “Come on, Kid. I got to get you back to your girlfriend.”

“Gina!” Parker exclaimed, realizing that she still didn’t know she was safe yet. “Don’t panic,” Kate grabbed her by the back of the jacket and sat her forcibly in a chair while she changed out of the Batsuit. “I’ve notified both her and your parents that you’re safe. I’m dropping you off just to be sure though.”

“Bat Bike?” Parker asked hopefully. Kate sent a withering look in her direction. “Don’t push it,” she groaned, tugging the suit down over her arms. She loved the protection it offered, it had saved her life more than a few times honestly. What she wasn’t so much of a fan of was how the suit clung and sucked at her skin when she pulled it on and off. Taking the offered hoodie from Luke she flashed a grateful but tired smile at him as she slipped into it. Luke knew her well, this was one of her preferred hoodies. Soft and fleecy and worn enough that it hangs a little loose but not revealingly. “Where’s Julia?” She noted as Mary came back alone. “She thought it best to get out of here quickly and back to HQ. As a Crow she can’t be seen as being a friend of Batwoman.” A very good point she mused, especially considering the vendetta her father had towards Batwoman. “I’ll drop in on her on the way back. Come on, Parker. Get some rest Luke, it’s good to have you back,” she clapped a hand to his shoulder, stifling a yawn. Closing the elevator cage around them, Parker huffed as she got her hand slapped away from the controls. “Don’t take advantage.”

“Come on KK,” she whined. Kate glanced at her, not bothering to respond. She was much too tired to go back and forth with the teenager anyway. “Fine. But just for reference those computers of yours are really bad. You could use an upgrade. And some better security.” Kate hummed, not entirely listening to her, brain fogging up with exhaustion. Today had been rough and for sure, tomorrow promised to be worse…

**\------------------------------------**

Kate made sure to jump out of the SUV first as they pulled up to a rather ragged ranch style home in the Gotham suburbs. “You live here?” She asked, forehead creasing slightly, not realising that the real estate situation in the suburbs of Gotham was almost as bad as in the city center. “Yup. My parents don’t much like talking about it,” Parker said, jumping out the passenger seat behind her. Kate didn’t have time to respond as the door to the house was thrown open, slamming against the wall, Parker’s family rushing out. “Oh thank God you’re okay!” A young lady charged out ahead of the parents, throwing her arms around Parker tightly, closely followed by the parents. “I’m fine, Gina. I promise,” Parker reassured her, throwing a weak smile in Kate’s direction. Ever aware of Kate’s romantic difficulties. Her ex calling in, having to rescue her other ex and Luke from Arkham because Alice didn’t get Parker like she wanted and Supergirl stopping by. That was exciting on its own. But Parker was mature enough to recognize Kate’s mood souring when she came back and saw the other superhero there.

“Mr and Mrs Torres,” Kate said hesitantly, hating to interrupt the reunion. “Ms Kane!” Kate found herself at a loss for words as Mrs Torres threw her arms around her shoulders. Parker grinned discreetly, hiding in Gina’s embrace. Kate wrinkled her nose at her, noticing the laughter behind the smile despite her best efforts to hide it. “I was wondering if I could have a word?”

Sharing a glance, the Torres’ nodded quickly and motioned to step away from the girls. “I want to thank you, ma’am, for looking after our daughter.” Mr Torres' curt words conveyed the depth of his emotion. If tonight had been hard for Kate and the gang she didn’t want to think about how hard it must have been for the Torres’. Kate gave a brief, dismissive wave of her hand, telling them it was no problem and that Parker was a credit to them before she could direct the conversation where she wanted it. “I wanted to ask about this neighbourhood. If I may?” Mr Torres’ jaw clenched and his wife pursed her lips but they nodded. “I don’t mean to offend you at all but are these houses rented?” A nod. “Are they maintained regularly?” A shake of the head. “May I ask who is the landlord?”

“Morgan Edge.” As soon as she’d asked the question and they started to answer it all clicked into place. Morgan Edge was a ruthless person and an even more ruthless businessman who was determined to buy up as much of Gotham as he could, making Kate and Gotham Pride Real Estate his main competitor. The difference being he was out to make as much of a profit as possible and she was actually trying to make a positive change in Gotham. Thanking them for their time she bid them goodnight so they could go back to Parker and her girlfriend. “Hey, kiddo,” Kate called and beckoned her closer. “Phone.” Parker handed it over and Kate swiftly typed something in. “Emergencies only,” she handed it back with a wink. “And try not to get in too much trouble.” Parker laughed, nodding and shaking her head at her. “I’ll do my best,” she promised, shaking her hand with a smile. Nodding her goodbyes, Kate climbed back into the cab of the SUV and turned the key, engine rumbling to life. Just a few more loose ends to tie up before she could call it a night.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara paced the halls of CatCo, waiting for a message from William about the story they were pursuing. He was late. God she hated when things were late. She completely understood what Barry meant when he said things were so slow in life. Being able to move faster than sound had its downsides occasionally. She startled out of her reverie by her pocket vibrating. “Hi Alex,” she greeted, rolling her eyes. 

“Where are you?”

“CatCo. Working. Why?” She retorted sharply. Not intentionally defensive but it kind of felt like her sister was checking up on her. Which granted, she had every reason to considering Supergirl was a key member of the DEO’s tactical assault team. “We picked up transmissions from your GPS in Gotham.” Kara’s face blanched. She’d forgotten about the DEO tracker in her supersuit. “You still there, Kara?”

“Yeah, I’m still here Alex,” she confirmed, chewing her lip. “Care to explain?”

“I did a quick flyby earlier. Check on how Batwoman was doing. Do some recon. I’d heard the situation over there is heating up.” Kara rattled off an explanation, getting only a sigh in response. On the other end of the line, Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. She had enough to worry about without her sister flying to the other side of the country on a whim. Lex Luthor was being his usual sketchy self, disappearing regularly, leaving most of the day to day running of the DEO to her. Brainy had continued to distance himself from the ‘Superfriends’ and she found herself relying on him less and less for DEO business and more on the other senior agents. “Kara…”

“Don’t patronize me, Alex.”

“I’m just saying dropping by constantly isn’t a good idea,” Alex trailed off, rubbing her forehead in an effort to ease the headache coming on from talking in circles to her sister. “Look, I appreciate you looking out for me but I know what I’m doing,” Kara bit back in a tense voice. Alex raked her fingers through her hair exasperated. She could tell where this was heading and it was not good. This was Kara’s first relationship with an ordinary human in many years. She clearly cared deeply for Kate Kane but Alex could tell she was becoming slightly obsessed with trying to protect her. “Kara-” Alex pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at the screen disbelievingly. “She hung up on me?” She scoffed. 

“Director,” Alex pocketed her phone and turned. “What’s the situation?” She asked, turning her attention to whatever situation was unfolding. Kara could wait. They were sisters. She always has her back. No matter what mistakes she may make.

**\------------------------------------**

“What’s the damage?” Sophie asked hesitantly, standing up as Julia came out of the medic’s room. “Well, my left hand is numb. Some nerve damage in my arm. The medic thinks I’ll heal eventually.” She held the offending hand out, palm up, and looked at it scrutinizing the weakness. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and one fell as she blinked them away. Sophie cupped her own hand underneath Julia’s. “Shhh, you’re going to heal,” she soothed. Brushing the stray tear away with her thumb they hesitated. Drifting in and back before their lips connected in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes. It was soft, tender but beneath that was a passion that spoke of concern and worry and love. “Or sooner,” Julia’s face lit up with a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Julia sighed. Leaning in again they kissed, lips pressing more slowly than their last passionate embrace. They were so caught up in each other, in the way they kissed, felt and relaxed in the other’s arms they didn’t notice the figure stood as still as a statue watching them until they pulled apart. “Kate?”

“Looks like a bad time,” she bit the words out icily, refusing to leave. She squared her shoulders and stared pointedly between them. As if her life wasn’t complicated enough two of her exes were now hooking up. Great. Just _goddamn_ brilliant. “I’m gonna go,” Sophie whispered, sensing the maelstrom of tension swirling in the air between Kate and Julia. “You left quickly.”

Julia took a deep calming breath, turning more to face the younger brunette. “I didn’t want to overstay my welcome, love. You can put on an act for everyone else but you can’t fool me. I know something’s wrong. So what is it?” Julia said, giving a quick rundown. She had always been annoyingly good at that, Kate recalled from when they’d dated- no. Not dated. When Julia babysat her for Bruce. A fresh wave of bitter anger and betrayal rolled up from where she’d buried it deep inside. Kate considered her for a moment, “Good.”

“Good?” Julia echoed, a little confused. Her confusion was quickly rectified as Kate slammed her against the wall, hands fisted into her jacket lapels. “It means I don’t have to dance around you,” she grunted, face next to Julia’s ear so only she could hear her. “Luke told me everything.”

“He can’t have told you everything because he doesn’t know everything!” Julia cried, the impact jarring her injured shoulder and arm. “I know you’re lying about why you’re after a book that describes how to kill me.” Kate ground her teeth, barely holding onto control over her emotions. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. This was the second time Julia had pulled something like this on her. “The Rifle showed up in Gotham to assassinate you several months ago. I helped thwart him and he disappeared. You ever wonder why he never came back?” Julia said desperately, rambling and eyes wide, trying to defuse the fuming Bat. She’d raise her hands to placate her if she could feel them properly to do so. “I followed him to his boss and made a deal with her to stop pursuing you. In exchange for your life, I’d fetch her the book and we’d both be on our merry way.”

“If she had the journal she could still kill me.”

“She played me. I didn’t know what the journal entailed until today. Now that I do the deal’s off.” Julia explained, chest heaving as the hands holding her to the wall got even tighter. “Who is she?”

“Safiyah Sohail,” Julia reluctantly admitted. “Never heard of her,” Kate shrugged, eye twitching slightly. “Well, she’s heard of you, love. And now I’ve double-crossed her, we both have targets on our backs.” Damn her. Damn the witty mind and smart mouth that lifted ever so slightly at the corner as Julia knew she was right. It struck all Kate’s nerves at once. Flexing her muscles Kate growled in frustration. She couldn’t do anything to Julia, she would never betray Luke like that. But at the same time keeping her around may be the worst idea Kate could come up with. Then it hit her. Leaning in, Kate whispered tight into Julia’s ear. “I’m going to give you two options. One; leave Gotham. I clearly can’t trust you and we both know if I did anything to you Luke would have my guts for garters.” Julia swallowed nervously at the warning. She knew Kate was right but it didn’t stop a shiver running up her spine. “Option two; stay. Stay in Gotham and stay the hell away from me and my team. You can do whatever you want with Sophie, I don’t care anymore, just stay away. I don’t want to see you. If I do… I think we both know I won’t be fully in control of my actions.” Kate stepped back and brushed an imaginary speck of dirt from her collar. “I hope you make the right decision,” she said, spinning on her heel and stalking away.

Taking deep, shaky breaths she couldn’t quite believe what she’d just done. It was the right call in the moment but it wasn’t what she came here to do. She came here to check on Julia, not threaten her. Letting out a snarl in frustration she punched the wall on her way past. It had already been a long night but she couldn’t rest yet.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate grappled her way through the skyscrapers of Gotham’s financial district only half paying attention. It was very late… or rather very early in the morning now. But she still had a loose end to wrap up. The Bat-signal caught her eye. It hadn’t been switched on earlier when she passed by. Retracting the grapple she dropped onto the walled edge near to the signal. She had to fight to control the surprise at seeing her Father pacing the roof still in all his Crow tactical gear. Thumbing the voice modulator she slid down, “How’s Arkham?”

“It’s a mess,” Jacob Kane said, his voice more throaty than usual. Kate put it down to the smoke inhalation from Arkham. “Psychotic escapees are all over the city right now thanks to you.”

“Thanks to Alice,” she corrected him. “She had the entire asylum under-”

“Alice isn’t the one claiming to be the city’s hero!” Jacob cut her off. Typical of him, Kate thought briefly. He never had been very good at taking responsibility where he’d failed. His parenting skills spoke for that alone. “She needs you as much as you need her. Joker had Batman just as she has you and guess who always ends up as collateral damage?”

“I will protect my city.”

“No, you won’t, because you’re done. Get out.” He jerked his head angrily. Kate stood her ground, “You know I won’t leave.”

“Then let this serve as your warning. If I see you again, it’s war.” With that he turned and tugged the roof access door open, disappearing from sight. Typical of him, she thought. It was always his way or the highway. Kate clenched and unclenched her fists a few times while she took more deep breaths to center her. Batwoman couldn’t be seen to lose control of her emotions. She had a job to do; a duty to protect this city and that is what she’s going to do. No matter what Commander Kane says. No matter who gets in the way. Be that Alice or Beth or Supergirl or Lena Luthor. Batwoman will do her duty.

Throwing herself off the roof Kate let the air catch beneath her cape and carry her through the city. One more thing to do before she could actually get some sleep. And she wasn’t sure this would be the easiest of tasks.

**\------------------------------------**

“I’m going to Gotham.” Alex was left blinking trying to get her head around the revelation as Kara marched straight into her apartment through the door in the early morning. The moon wasn’t even beginning to go down yet, so it hadn’t even been a full day since she’d had the last conversation with her. “What?” She spluttered. Kara was impossible to figure out sometimes and Alex hated these moments.

“There was a break-out from Arkham. I need to help Kate.”

“No-Stop!” Alex inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Kara, I’m telling you as your sister that this is a bad idea. Kate can handle herself.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw the state Gotham is in!” Kara called back, rooting through Alex’s fridge for a major calorie intake before she sped halfway across the country to her girlfriend’s rescue. “I do know! I was the one who flew over there and brought her here after you slept together for the first time.” Kara looked confused for a moment and stood straighter. “You brought her here?”

“Yes,” Alex admitted. This was going to either go over really well or completely blow up in her face. And she knew which one her money would be on if she had to bet on Kara’s reaction. “How could you?”

“Kara you were miserable! I did you a favour-”

“I was not miserable!”

“Really?” Alex threw her hands up in the air. “Everything about you said otherwise!” Kara’s mouth moved up and down, grasping for words. “You had no right!”

“I’m your sister. We’re supposed to look out for each other. I’m not sorry for doing that.” Alex stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you have any idea-”

“-What I did?” Alex finished for her, “Yes. Yes, I do. Because you were freaking out after sleeping with someone you barely knew and were about to enter another guilt phase for having a relationship after the sacrifice you made for Mon-el.”

“This is not about him, Alex.”

“Not anymore. It’s about you and Kate and trust and love.” Alex watched her sister’s resolve crumble slightly before her. “I know you love her, Kara. And that you want to protect her. But there is more to Kate Kane than Batwoman just as there is more to Kara Danvers than being Supergirl.” Alex closed the distance between them and met Kara’s still smoldering gaze. “Trust me on this one? Don’t go to Gotham tonight.” Alex didn’t get an answer from Kara as her phone pinged with an alert and she disappeared by the time she’d turned back. 

“Good talk, sis. Good talk.”

**\------------------------------------**

Lena Luthor had barely entered her apartment in Gotham before she was leaving again. Instead of pressing the down button though, she pressed the button for roof access. Her guest was already there and waiting, not to her surprise. The visit had been unscheduled, the red wig catching Lena’s attention as Batwoman swung up onto the roof past her windows.

Batwoman stood her back to the Luthor, looking out over the city that never slept. Sirens wailed and echoed through the skyscrapers, streets were lit by the glowing orange lamps and stray light that spilled from windows of people working late in offices or relaxing with loved ones in the comfort of their homes. This high, the air was cold, refreshing. It also stirred her cape just enough to keep the dramatic effect going. “You left this,” Lena placed the Batarang from Arkham on the wall next to the booted feet. Batwoman remained quiet for a long while, still brooding over her father and what went down at Arkham.

“Keep it.” The voice was gentler than it had been at Arkham. More human somehow and Lena couldn’t work out why. Perhaps it was the exhaustion leaking into her voice or maybe because this was a social call rather than ‘on the job’. “You need it more than I do,” Lena tried to push it again towards her but Batwoman was having none of it. She stepped back, hopping down to stand level with Lena. On equal footing, she thought, amused by Batwoman’s perception. She leaned against the wall, red wig falling in front of her face as Kate hung her head.

“I need your help,” Batwoman admitted quietly, catching Lena by surprise. Quickly blinking it away Lena tentatively rested an open palm against Batwoman’s arm supportively. “Commander Kane blames me for the Arkham escape. I need to fix it.”

“But it wasn’t you?” Lena questioned, unable to mask the confusion in her voice. “I mean, I know it wasn’t you,” she explained quickly, catching Batwoman’s flinch and sidelong stare. “Alice. She took control of Arkham. Right under the Crows’ noses and they have the gall to say it’s my fault!” Kate growled, slamming a fist into the concrete angrily. Lena cautiously shifted so she was out of reach, just in case the Bat decided to turn her anger onto a more human target. Not that Lena really thought she would. “How do I fit into this?”

“You helped me today.”

“I did,” Lena nodded. There was no point denying it. It was in her police statement, Batwoman had helped her get to her lab in Arkham allowing her to send a Q-wave blast to knock out all inmates within range. “Is there a way to track the patients from your study who escaped?” Lena considered her for a moment. There was utter desperation in Batwoman’s voice. “I swore to myself that I’d never help superheroes again.” She began. Kate sagged, this didn’t seem to be going in the right direction. “But, there may be a way. I’ll help you. For Gotham.” Lena extended her hand. Batwoman allowed a tiny smile to grace her lips as she shook it warmly. “It seems we’re in business.”

“Indeed we are,” Lena beamed, looking Batwoman directly in the face and studying it briefly. She was young, that much was certain. Green eyes didn't narrow it down much considering they could be contacts to help hide her identity. But one thing was for certain; whoever was behind the cowl was very beautiful. Very, very beautiful. Lena jerked her hand out of Batwoman's grasp, realising she had been staring. "W-when do you want to start?" Lena cursed herself, she never got flustered like this. She shouldn't be getting flustered in the presence of Batwoman either. "I'll know when you have something. I'll be in touch," Batwoman smiled faintly. It was a start. All her experiences with Lena Luthor were overall positive; Kara and her friends were wrong. Lena Luthor was a good person.

"How can I help?" Lena turned, blinking in shock to find the last superhero she wanted to see hovering above them. She didn't know what to say. Lena's mouth flapped open and closed, unsure of what she could say. Twisting to her left she caught the slimmest glimpse of a black cape sweeping away through the city. Batwoman had vaulted over the wall without a word and disappeared. Leaving Lena with the clearly irritated Kara Danvers floating above her. Raising one eyebrow, Lena crossed her arms across her chest. She'd made her decisions, played her cards and Kara was well aware of how she felt.

It was Kara's move now.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Lena stood firm. Arms crossed, eyebrow arched, lips pursed tersely, foot-tapping against the concrete. Kara just hovered there, floating above the world as easily as tearing tissue paper. As if she was somehow better than them all. Lena mentally scoffed. It would be simple to speak first, to do something to start unwinding the knot she got in her stomach every time she saw the blonde reporter or heroine who pretended they were separate people for so long. So simple. But whenever her mind started tiptoeing in that direction she shut it down. All the hurt and anger flooding back; still as red-hot as the day she’d learned of the terrible betrayal. 

So she said nothing. Almost content with her discontent. It was better than anything Kara could offer her. Likely more lies on a silver platter that she gobbled up like a greedy goblin; too wrapped up in being so happy that she failed to see the truth when it was right in front of her. Raw emotion burned in her eyes and throat, drying them out so even if she had wanted to speak she wouldn’t have been able to.

Kara bobbed lightly in her hovering. Trapped now that Kate had abandoned her and Lena together. Part of her itched to say something, to try and bring her back to the right side. Convince her of Lex’s treachery. A second side warned her to distance herself from the Luthor; she’d chosen her side by working with Lex. But a third kept niggling at the back of her mind. And never before had Kara been annoyed at having so much hope. It kept reminding her how good her friendship with Lena had been, she’d never had a best friend on Earth but Lena had firmly cemented that place in Kara’s life. So she floated there, conflicted over which part of her consciousness to listen to, keeping an ear out for the flapping cape of Batwoman amongst the cityscape. 

Kara shook her head, hair flicking across her face as if to dislodge an irritation. Giving up on the standoff in her mind and in front of her Kara looked away from Lena ashamed of what they had become. She’d been warned from the start Lena didn’t like secrets. But it was the only way she could protect her. And that’s what she kept running up against. That brick wall of what she’d done was right. If Lena couldn’t see that, then maybe she wasn’t worth it. Instead, there was a person gliding across the city who was worth it. 

Lena breathed deeply when Supergirl flew away, releasing a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Turning back to look at Gotham she tried her best to put all thoughts of superheroes out of her mind. But she kept circling back to the humanity in Batwoman’s voice earlier. How she sounded exhausted and genuinely remorseful for the Arkham situation and just generally as if she was looking for a friendly face. And Lena couldn’t keep the words from turning over and over in her mind, ‘I need your help’. Help. Something twigged in the back of her mind; she was supposed to be helping people. Help… help... Hope, help, and compassion for all. 

And for the first time in a long while, Lena found her purpose reinvigorated. She needed to review her data from Arkham; see if she had missed anything. If this worked… she would be helping a lot of people. A whole planet full in fact.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate struggled to hold back the hot tears of anger beneath the cowl. _Why_ was Kara here? Why now? There was so much going on already, Kate couldn’t keep track. Nobody was being straight with her. Her father wanted to start a war with her alter ego. Her maniac sister was back out on the streets with her pets. Lena Luthor was becoming a genuine friend to her. And she didn’t even want to go near the thought of Julia and Sophie hooking up. Catching an updraft on her cape, Kate closed her eyes, soaring above the towering building on her cape. 

“Room for one more?” Kate screwed her eyes shut more tightly, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Not tonight. She couldn’t handle anything else tonight. Please, not now. Peeking out of one eye she reluctantly opened the other finding Kara gliding leisurely next to her. She’d found her and caught up then. Chewing her tongue between her teeth she finally settled on her next words. “Let’s find somewhere to set down.” She dropped her arms, immediately beginning to fall towards the rooftops. 

She left it to the last second before lifting her arms again and touching gently down on the roof, rolling to slow her momentum. 

Kara immediately moved forward to embrace her but Kate skipped back a few paces, shaking her head. “I- I can’t.” She swallowed difficulty, her throat tight, and bobbing as she tried to keep a hold over her emotions. Kara furrowed her brow in confusion and tried to take another step towards her but Kate thrust a hand palm up in front of her, telling her to stop. “I-” Kate trailed off. How would she tell Kara? This was not part of the plan. But she was nothing if not versatile. “I can’t do this right now.” Kate began carefully, having to think long and hard about every word she said. Each thought, every word was like trying to pull something from quicksand. The mix of physical and emotional exhaustion turning her brain to mush. “I-I-” Kate screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out anything extra.

“What do you need?” Kara asked tentatively. She’d never seen Kate like this before. She was starting to really concern her. More than her low-key concern anyway. Full on, genuine, almost panicking concern. It just made her want to smother her in a hug and hide them away from everything until Kate was better. But she’d made it clear physical contact wouldn’t help right now. “For you to go?” It was half a question. As if Kate wasn’t entirely sure if it would make things better herself. And it was the last thing Kara wanted to do. But if it would make Kate better right here, right now… Did she really have a choice?

“I just.. Need some space.” Kate spoke so quietly that if Kara wasn’t Kryptonian she would have had to strain to hear her. Kara felt that. Felt her plea deep inside her, somewhere she didn’t like going; where she could get lost if she spent too long looking. “Okay,” she nodded. Some of the tension in Kate’s shoulders, even where they were hidden under the cape, visibly released. And it was there Kara knew she’d made the right decision, not that there had really been a decision to make, in going. Because even though Kate’s fists remained clenched at her sides and she was taking deep breaths her entire body remained tensed, ready for a fight. Though there was no threat near. 

Stepping towards the roof edge Kara reached out, allowing her fingertips to brush against Kate’s arm just enough for her to feel it. “Call me?” Kate nodded once stiffly, still at war with her body. Kara sighed deeply, hesitating slightly before she leaped into the air and began the flight towards the setting moon and National City. With the cold air flying past her doubts couldn’t help but creep into Kara’s mind that Alex was right and she’d screwed up royally. But if she had then she wasn’t the only one seeing as Kate couldn’t even tell her how she felt. Kara had said ‘I love you’ many times but Kate had yet to say it once. Burying a shudder Kara put on a burst of speed. But even the joys of flight couldn’t quite distract her completely from the doubt creeping into her mind and the ache in her heart that wouldn’t go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a little something here. Lately, I've really been struggling with my mental health. This story is important to me though, and part of that is the importance of getting the characterisation right. 
> 
> I suffer from some sensory overload and I've drawn from that in this chapter for Kate. The not wanting to be touched, non-verbalness, struggling to think clearly, generally being overwhelmed; I've drawn these from my experiences and I hope it comes across in the right way.  
> We are starting to near the end of this story now, I estimate another five or so chapters... I say that estimate tentatively because I drafted for 14 chapters and here we are on chapter 16 (whoops) but it needed to be done and done right.  
> I love reading all your thoughts and welcome constructive criticism. If you have any ideas you'd like to see either here or incorporated later into the series (I already have some ideas but welcome others) you can post them down below or ask me to incorporate it as a question on my Tumblr which I'll link at the end of this note.  
> On the same topic if you have any questions you can send me a message on Tumblr and I will do my best to respond. For the moment, thank you for all your support, please keep dropping your comments (please be respectful), and buckle your seatbelts; we're in for quite the ride...
> 
> https://wolfsong02.tumblr.com


	17. Chapter 17

It was mere hours later Kate had forced herself to suit up and confront Apollo Teslow in the Goliath’s stadium. Admittedly, she didn’t really feel any better than she had earlier. But she had a duty to the people of Gotham. Plus, she’d already seen what his brother could do on the subway when she was trying to catch up with her Dad. And now she was sitting, brooding on one of the tables in the Batcave waiting for Mary to finish fussing over her ribs and shoulder, watching the news report live.

_ “I’m reporting live at the scene of yet another grizzly attack by the fugitive Tim ‘The Titan’ Teslow. And this time the victim was his own brother, star running-back for the Gotham Goliaths Apollo Teslow. Commander Kane! Commander Kane! Any comments on this latest attack and the reports that not even Batwoman was able to stop Titan?” The reporter waved him down. Jacob Kane sighed, growing tired of his city’s ever-growing obsession with Batwoman when she was nothing more than a thorn in their sides; making everything worse for the normal, everyday people of Gotham. “Batwoman is the reason lunatics like Titan are on the street in the first place. We have one man dead and one of Gotham’s most promising athletes cut down in his prime.” _

_ “So you don’t see Batwoman’s efforts to stop Titan as helpful?” The reporter asked. _

_ “I see Batwoman as I see every vigilante. A threat to the good people of this city. The Crows and the GCPD will bring her to justice and we will not discriminate between the Bat and those who aid her, abet her or so much as turn on a damn Bat Light!” With that he stormed away from the cameras, turning towards his team of Crows to get a handle on the situation. “That was Crow’s Commander Kane with some pointed words for Batwoman and her followers. I don’t remember tensions like these since Commissioner Loeb and Batman. Which begs the question; who if anyone can keep Gotham City safe?” _

Kate grabbed the remote, jabbing a button and muting the television screens streaming the news to the BatCave while Mary finished inspecting her injuries. “I’m going to have to reset your shoulder. Fair warning, this is gonna hurt… a lot.” Without giving any warning Mary pushed her right shoulder up and back, sliding back into the joint with a snap that made Kate grunt and her eyes pop open at the pain. Mary winced herself, not happy about having to cause her sister this pain but not having an option but to reset it. “No comment,” Kate gasped just as Luke came back holding his phone. “That was Julia,” Kate self-consciously pressed a hand tighter into her ribs. She still slightly regretted threatening her but Julia had heeded her warning and stayed away for the most part. She only contacted Luke enough to avoid suspicion and Kate was okay with that. Or would have to be, for the sake of their friendship. “She saw your Dad on the news and thinks you should sit this one out.”

“You might not have a choice,” Mary seconded. “I’ll need an x-ray to make sure but I’m guessing you have a couple of cracked ribs.” Kate scoffed as lightly as she could, “I’ll be lucky if it's just a couple. I’ve never been up against someone this strong before Mary. It was like I was nothing to him.”

“All the more reason to avoid a rematch,” Mary continued seeing Kate take a breath to protest, “At least for a few weeks until you have time to heal.”

“I don’t have a few weeks- Ow!” She hissed, Mary pressing her shoulder again to punctuate her point, pain flaring through the joint. “Titan’s on some killing spree and we have no way of knowing who he’s going to strike at next. I have to stop him.” Luke leaned closer to his computers, staring intently at an article he’d just pulled up. “Actually, maybe we do. You are not gonna believe this,” his fingers flew across the keyboard and the news disappeared on the big screens replaced with an article about Titan’s first victim. “That commuter he beheaded on the subway wasn’t just some random guy. He had a connection to Titan.”

“He used to be an administrator at the university’s neural clinic until he was fired for falsifying student athlete’s brain scans.”

“Apollo said the game turned his brother into a monster.” 

“Maybe it wasn’t the game but the people behind it,” Mary speculated, biting her lip pensively. “Luke, do what you can to find his next target. I’m going to…” Kate trailed off and coughed, changing her mind at Mary’s disapproving glare. “I’m going to have a lie-down and rest my shoulder. Call me if you need me,” She said with a forced smile. She hated being benched but knew Mary was right in this situation. It made sense, at least for now. If Titan reared his head again though, Batwoman would be there to stop him. And if Mary wanted to stand in her way, well, she’d better have a damn good tranquilizer to hand.

Luke turned to Mary as they watched Kate shuffle out, trying not to jar her ribs too much. “So do you have a plan or were you just hoping Kate won’t do something stupid?” Mary hesitated and whined. “What?” Luke said, very much done with beating around the bush. “I have an idea but Kate isn’t going to like it and you probably won’t either. But before we decide whether or not to do it, what have you found on Titan?” Luke huffed, not happy with her answer but content with the fact Kate had actually left and collapsed on the couch they’d moved down to one of the cave off-shoots, out of earshot of the main console.

Clicking the mouse Luke brought up two brain scans. “Every season Titan underwent a mandatory brain scan to assess his eligibility to play. Gotham U claimed this,” he gestured to the left scan, “was his most recent brain scan. Totally healthy. But after digging deep into the neuro-clinic records thanks to yours truly, it turns out this was his actual brain scan.”

“God. After all those years of head trauma, the dorsal posterior insula is basically shriveled to nothing. The part of the brain that governs pain. Explains why he didn’t feel the Batarang.”

“They covered it all up and gave him a big fat championship ring for his troubles.” Luke leaned closer to the monitors as a name was highlighted. “And guess who took early retirement before the scandal broke. GU’s Coach Donahue,” Luke swiveled his chair, double-checking that Kate was indeed out for the count before they continued the conversation. “Could be his next victim?”

“That doesn’t solve the problem that Kate can’t fight him. What exactly is your plan?” 

**\------------------------------------**

Sirens howled and Mary ducked lower into her hiding spot beneath the spotlight as helicopters roared, circling overhead. Two teams of Crows dropped from the sky while more kicked through the roof access doors, guns loaded and aimed ready to take a shot. “Behind the light!” One agent called and Mary mustered every ounce of courage she could. It was now or never. “Don’t shoot!” She scrambled out behind the light. “I’m here on behalf of Batwoman!” Mary grunted, two agents, restraining her forcibly against the wall. God, she hoped this worked…

“Where is she?” Jacob Kane demanded, marching onto the roof. “Dad! I’m here, I’m fine!” The Crows turned her to face their Commander and released her at his nod. “What’s going on? How the hell did she get to you, Mary?”

“Would you please just talk-” Mary yelped as Jacob swiped the phone and threw it into the wall. “Everyone off the roof!” He waited until they were alone, taking a threatening step forward. “How did she get to you?”

“I didn’t.” Mary breathed a sigh of relief at the disguised voice calling from the next level up. Then she averted her eyes quickly at Kate’s furious stare. There would be words said later. No doubt about it. “You did this?” Jacob didn’t quite know where to look. Caught between his sworn enemy and his daughter. “Yes. You told me that the Crows wanted to makeover their image. Why not start by allying yourselves with someone the city actually roots for?”

“You did this?”

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to anybody else. I believe in her, Dad.”

“Mary, I said anyone affiliated with her would be brought to justice.”

“Then arrest me. It’s nothing you haven’t done to Kate before, why should I be any different?”

“Mary-”

“No! I’m not going to be sorry for believing in someone who saves lives and stops criminals and inspires hope without charging a penny for it! I’m your daughter and if I don’t believe in what you’re doing then how can you expect a city of strangers to?”

“Yet the person you believe in doesn’t even have the guts to show her face.” Kate mulled over Mary’s speech. If the doctor gig didn’t work out then she could definitely be a motivational speaker of some kind. Kate found herself surprisingly moved by the whole thing. “I can’t show you my face. But I can offer you a truce.” She jumped down, landing in a crouch before the pair, hand extended in peace. “We can help each other, protect our city.”

“What? Titan too much for your army of one?” Jacob scoffed. Biting back a rebuff Kate nodded. “Yes. I could use your muscle. And you can use me. I know how to draw him out.” Jacob drew himself to his full height, towering over both Batwoman and Mary. Approaching her slowly he took the gloved hand. “So, how do we get him?” Mary breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God that worked. And now they might actually have a chance against Titan.

**\------------------------------------**

“I’m at Gotham City Arena with former Coach Kurt Donahue. Kurt, what are your thoughts?”

“If you’re listening, Titan, I’m sorry for thinking the sport was bigger than human life. And I hope you’ll come join me on the fifty-yard line, where I can apologize to you in person.” Kate inhaled as deeply as she dared, secure in her position in one of the highest points of the stadium. Glancing around she picked out at least a dozen Crows, all armed to the teeth, ready for him. 

“I don’t think this guy’s gonna show,” Commander Kane’s voice crackled through the cowl. “Really? Might have something to do with all the Crows stationed out here.”

“Leave tactical to me,” Jacob growled. Kate straightened, switching to night vision as the stadium was plunged into darkness. “Game’s on.” She watched, waiting, biding her time as Crow after Crow was knocked out and removed from the equation by Titan. Gliding down Kate tucked in her arms to increase her speed, closing the distance to their target.

“Stop!” She yelled. Titan met it with a scream of his own, twin machetes lancing down, bouncing off Batwoman’s staff. Ducking under his swing, Kate slammed her staff into Titan’s spine. But it didn’t slow him down. If anything it seemed to enrage the hulking former football player more. Twisting around Kate found herself on the defense, having to dodge and duck around Titan’s blows. At least she did until he landed a shot on her chest. Lungs spasming in pain, Kate barely brought her gauntlet up in time to block the execution shot. “Tim, this isn’t you!” Kate blinked back the wave of pain welling up. “Apollo told me who you are… Big brother used to walk the neighborhood kids to the bus stop, make sure they were safe. I know that person is still inside you.” She garbled, hoping it would be enough. Locking her other hand under the one blocking the machete she searched Tim’s eyes. Looking for anything that would indicate a revelation of sorts.

“I didn't want to be this.”

“I know,” he extended a hand open, shaking slightly to help her up. Seconds later she was cowering behind her cape as bullets flew through the air. Looking up after the onslaught, the first thing Kate noticed was Titan’s body. Reaching over she quietly brushed his eyes closed then turned her focus onto his killers. “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO KILL HIM!”

Kate spun around as the lights clicked on. No matter where she turned, a gun was aimed at her. “What are you doing?” She growled at Commander Kane. “I promised you war. This is what it looks like.”

“We’re on the same team.” Kate shook her head, still looking at the circle of Crow’s agents surrounding her. “You can’t do this. We’re on the same te-” Jacob loosed the first shot, bullet lancing into the suit’s shoulder pads. One by one all the Crows began shooting at her. And Kate couldn’t see a way out of it. “Stop!”

“What are you doing?” Sophie cried, sprinting in front of Batwoman, mirrored on the other side by Julia. Just the people she wanted to see, not. Peeking out from behind her cape Kate rested one hand on her grapple gun. All she needed was an opportunity to use it and she could get out of here. “Cease fire! What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Jacob Kane rounded on his agents. Peering between Sophie’s legs Kate almost found herself cowering again. The expression on her father’s face was one she’d been on the receiving end of many times. Usually, after she’d done something stupid or he’d had her arrested. Which were more times than she’d care to admit. But on the positive, the Crows were no longer focused on Batwoman and were looking for assurances from the Commander. Seizing the opportunity Kate shot her grapple, feeling the tug on the line as it attached she pressed the handle and reeled away from the ambush. Shots ricocheting around her. “Kate? Is everything alright?” Luke asked through the cowl as soon as she was out of range of the Crow’s inhibitors. Fighting back pain and anger and the tears threatening to run down her cheeks. “I’m coming in. Don’t wait up.” She ignored any stuttering protests and turned off the comms, grappling her way across the city to Wayne Tower where she finally closed her eyes and sank against the roof sheets. It wasn't supposed to go like this...


	18. Chapter 18

Time had no meaning to Kate anymore. Not on the roof of Wayne Enterprises in the middle of the night. She scoffed lightly. Even that was relative. Late. Early. Dark, light. Who cared? Stars winked at her mockingly between heavy clouds that shielded her from their eyes. She should have known Jacob Kane would never trust Batwoman. Hell, Mary and Luke had tried to tell her enough times! But she still didn’t listen to them. Why couldn’t she listen? Her head spun, mind racing in circles round and round and round until Kate was dizzy with loathing and criticism for herself. 

Eventually, though, even the suit couldn’t protect her from the biting cold of Gotham winter nights. The tips of her fingers had long gone numb in the gauntlets. Toes too, in the boots. And she’d wrapped the cape around her body like a blanket in an effort to stay on the roof. That view… brought up so many feelings. A mixture of love and revulsion that could never be matched. Gotham was her home. But her home was rotten and falling apart around her. And somewhere in all that grime and grunge was her sister. Escaped from Arkham and back on the streets. Another mistake to haunt her waking moments. Letting Alice get inside her head. Maybe Jacob Kane was right. Maybe she was dangerous for the city. Maybe she wasn’t doing any good. Maybe, just maybe everyone would be better off without her.

**\------------------------------------**

Mary found her the next morning, huddled up on the couch in her office. Knees pulled into her chest, nursing a half-full glass of whiskey in both hands, staring at nothing in particular. “Do you need this?” Mary held the bag of ice cubes up and only got a tiny shrug in response. No comeback. No humor. No sign of any distinctly ‘Kate’ attitude. Humming and nodding she dropped it in the ice bucket and poured a glass for herself. “My thoughts exactly.”

“I actually pictured myself coming out to him as Batwoman someday.” Kate croaked, voice small and unsure of herself. “I looked him in the eyes, and I believed him.” Mary felt her heartbreak for her sister all over again. She’d grown up watching the turbulent relationship between father and daughter, had been there to help pick up the pieces more than once. But now, she had no idea of where to even begin. “I’m really, really sorry, Kate. If it means anything to you, I believed him too.”

“I always thought when I put that suit on that nothing could hurt me. But I was wrong. His betrayal hurt a million times more than all those bullets.” Kate looked up from the depths of the amber liquid with tears threatening to overflow her eyes. “My Dad hates me,” she squeaked. Immediately Mary covered her hand and wiped some tears away with her thumb, “No. Batwoman, he hates Batwoman. You, he loves.”

“He once loved Beth too. In his mind, Batwoman is just as crazy as Alice.”

“He’s wrong.” Mary had no doubts about it and her conviction made a ghost of a smile creep across Kate’s face before it was gone again. “Thank you for having my back today.” Mary merely sighed and raised her glass, “To sisters.”

“To sisters,” Kate echoed her and after a moment clinked their glasses together. Luke padded in quietly, “Am I interrupting?” Kate scuffed tears from her eyes and cleared her throat, waving him in. She didn’t quite trust her voice at the moment, not with all the crying. “May I present to you,” Luke raised a small envelope and tipped its contents onto the table in front of them. Kate looked at it for a second, unsure, and said the only thing that came to mind. “I’ll stick with booze, thanks.”

“What? No- that’s not- It’s Kryptonite. I figured out how to destroy it,” Luke couldn’t keep the proud tone from his voice. “Oh my god… you used a hammer.” He spluttered defensively, “More like 40,000 tonnes of compressive force. Wayne has access to a hydraulic press.”

“So, just a really expensive hammer?”

“Yeah,” Luke conceded, “Mary this is all thanks to your brilliant hammer idea.” She took a theatrical bow at the praise of her idea. “Point being, this is the only thing left of the only thing on Earth that can penetrate the Batsuit.” Mary blew quickly and smiled as the dust disappeared. “And that is me taking the only weapon that can kill you off the table.” Kate smiled then hissed as she moved off the couch. “I think you’re discounting a few heroes that could kill me if they wanted or an overprotective sister but-” she bit her lip, settling back on the couch looking down at a picture taken after Crisis before they all went their separate ways again. “No more secrets. Not between us, not after today.” She announced solemnly. Peeling back one corner she tipped the shard of green crystal into her hand. “Where did you get that?”

“The same way Bruce did.”

“Bruce dated Superman?” Mary had asked the question without even thinking and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. “I am so sorry-”

“Maybe, who knows?” Kate shrugged it off, figuring that if her Batwoman secret was safe with the pair then so was Kara’s secret identity. “Point is a friend gave it to me for safekeeping in case she ever lost her way.”

“And you’re just telling us about it now because?” Luke accused, understandably slightly pissed off with having something else that can kill his friend in the world. “Sorry, are we just sweeping past the fact that Kate is dating Supergirl?” Mary butted in then shaking her head in exasperation. It didn’t really matter in comparison with Kate still possessing Kryptonite. “I honestly didn’t think you’d figure out a way to destroy it.”

“Well, we did! So hand it over,” Luke held out his hand expectantly only for Kate to keep hold of the rock tighter. “And because I can’t. It’s not mine to destroy.”

“Kate… if that gets into the wrong hands it’ll kill you,” Mary pleaded with her.

“I promised my friend I’d keep it. She trusts me. And until I can talk to her about it I need you guys to trust me too.” The three sat in silence, looking between each other and the little green rock that was all that stood between Kate and death. Each longing to remove its threat but at the same time torn to show Kate the support she needed from them at the moment. 

“So where do we go from here?” Mary posed the question. All three jumped simultaneously at the unexpected voice from the office doors. “Forwards, as always.”

Kate blinked. It couldn’t be… it wasn’t possible. It didn’t make any sense more than anything. But there he was. Thick black hair combed back, clean-shaven as always, immaculate suit and shined shoes. Kate had almost forgotten what an impression he made on a room. Forcing herself to her feet, Kate took tottering steps towards him. “Hello, Kate.” Smooth as silk just like she remembered, firm and fair. The judge and jury, able to dispense all her conflictions in a moment. And just like that, Kate felt like a kid again, rocking up on his doorstep after throwing punches with her Dad. He was just the same. A liferaft in a raging ocean when she was drowning. 

“Bruce?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long between chapters, I've been ill recently and had to take a break. But also these next couple chapters may take longer to write. There are important things going on for the characters and I need to make sure I get it right.
> 
> So don't panic! I am not abandoning this close to the finish line but as I say, things may take a bit longer to produce.
> 
> But for now, thank you for your continued support and appreciation. Please, keep the comments coming, I love hearing from you guys. It also helps me know if there's something I need to change. So, I'm going to sign off here. I'll see you in the next chapter, thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

To say Kara Danvers was conflicted would be the understatement of the century. First, she may have ruined her entire relationship with the woman she cared deeply for. Secondly, working with Lena Luthor again. Opening her door to the younger Luthor this morning had not been the most pleasant way to begin her already stressful day. Especially when said woman had trapped her in a Kryptonite laced prison in her own home. But there had been a silver lining, she had finally been able to get a lot off her chest. A lot of things she’d been leaving unsaid.

“Kara- come in Kara. You need to rest,” Alex jerked her out of her thoughts roughly. She was exhausted. Kara could hear it in her voice. Stifled yawns, the way she talked slower than usual. The last two days had taken a lot out of the team. Too much. Brainy was knocking on Death’s door after being exposed to the radiation in Leviathan’s lair. Nia refused to leave his side, overcome with guilt and regret. J’onn was still in recovery with M’gann which really left the Danvers sisters to pick up the load. And there was a lot. The DEO was destroyed, they had no headquarters and even Kara was beginning to flag. But she couldn’t stop. Not while Lex was somewhere out there with the power of Leviathan and a grudge against all heroes.

“Kara stop,” Alex commanded. She couldn’t fight against that. Reluctantly, she slowed and hovered mid-air over her city. “You need to rest.”

“I need to find Lex Luthor,” she countered sharply. Guilt stabbed through her gut. Alex was just looking out for her. They were all struggling, all trying to do their best. But right now their best was getting them nowhere and it was infuriating. “Alex, I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. We are all exhausted, Lex Luthor is a dick but he is bound to turn up. It’s not in his nature to be out of the limelight for long. Go home.” She urged, hoping her alien sister could take a hint and not drop out of the sky in exhaustion. “I-”

“Kara. Go home.” Alex was firm and Kara knew she was right but she wasn’t ready to call it a night yet. Going home to her apartment meant being alone. She didn’t want to be alone. Not now. Which is how she found herself hovering outside the apartment of the woman who hurt her most. Of the woman who had saved her life time and time again without thanks, without a care for their personal afflictions. She’d always stood by her side. A pillar of support if there ever was one.

“I know you’re out there. Come in already,” Lena called, not looking up from her book. The lights turned down low and comfortable, more than anything though it was warm in her apartment. It swept Kara up like a wave and smothered her in the heat. It was something she missed, truly missed about Krypton. Earth's weather was unpredictable and dangerous and beautiful in its raw power. But Krypton, Krypton weather was predictable. In some areas it was warm, some it was cold and some were a mix between the two. Kara shook herself out of her thoughts. Krypton was gone. Earth was her home now. 

“Kara?” Lena sat awkwardly. As if she wanted to get up and comfort her yet at the same time unsure about boundaries. “I-” she trailed off. What could she say? What did you say when there was so much history between them. Seeing Kara’s conflict, Lena took a chance. A shot in the dark. A leap towards returning to a new status quo where they were best friends again. Or perhaps even something more. 

Lena opened her arms wide, inviting Kara to crawl into comfort at her own pace. Which she did. Slowly. Burying her head into Lena’s shoulder for the first time Lena saw past the cape, past all the walls and cannons loaded and aimed to keep people away. And beneath it all, she saw Kara. All of Kara. Not Danvers. Not Zor-El and not Supergirl. Just… Kara. 

And Lena had to wonder how she’d never seen her before.

**\------------------------------------**

“Hey- Hey!” Luke hissed, flailing against the vice grip Mary had on his arm. “OW!”

“Stop being a child,” she scolded him as he rubbed the non-existent marks where she’d grabbed him. “What do you want, Mary?” Luke crossed his arms. He actually had things to do. Many many, important things that he was trying to cycle through. Or so he claimed. Since Bruce had returned he spent most of his days hiding in the Batcave trying to avoid the man. Something just didn’t sit right with him. Bruce made his skin crawl. “Don’t you think there’s something weird going on? With _Bruce_?” Mary hissed. Luke grimaced and pulled her behind a pillar. “Are you nuts? You can’t just say things like that! Not about Bruce fricking Wayne.”

“You agree with me,” Mary realised, pointing a finger accusatorily at him. Luke huffed and puffed, trying to disagree with her but if there was one thing Mary was good at it would be interrogating him. She was annoyingly good at that. “What do you know?” Luke frowned briefly, sticking his head out to check they wouldn’t be overheard before giving in. “I don’t know what it is. It just doesn’t…”

“Seem like Bruce.” Mary finished for him. He shrugged, adjusting his glasses in a nervous tic he’d developed. It could be nothing. But Mary thinking the same thing as him, that confirmed that it wasn’t just his imagination running away from sanity. There was something that didn’t make sense. Other than the suspicious timing of his reappearance. They hadn’t even managed to figure out where Bruce vanished to after all this time. Kate was still writing in the journal logs. “Luke? What do we do?”

“I don’t know. Keep watching him I guess? Until we have something solid don’t talk to Kate about this, she…” Luke hesitated, throat thickening. It all came back to Kate. She’d had it bad recently. Nothing had been easy. And it was their duty to protect her. Even if it was from herself. Mary rested a hand on his arm gently. “I know what you mean. She needs him at the moment.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. She hadn’t let go of his arm still, looking into his eyes, searching for something perhaps? For a moment he didn’t realise they were both leaning in, not until Mary pulled back. “I have to go, thank you,” she surged up, pressing her lips to his cheek so briefly he questioned if he imagined it. Mary ducked her head, striding off quickly. Luke couldn’t help but stare after her, one hand came up to rub his cheek where she’d kissed him. She’d kissed him. His brain was shorting out, not able to focus on much more than that. 

Shaking himself out of a stupor, Luke looked around the lobby and tried to remember what he had been doing before Mary had dragged him away. Settling back into his office chair the light was blinking away rapidly on his tablet. He was still trying to fix all the systems after that Parker kid had dismantled the computers to help track him down. And he almost had it back up to scratch. There were just a few scans left and bugs to iron out before the system would be fully operational again. The results of which had just come in. Picking the screen up he almost dropped it again at the results that came in. This was not good. Not good at all. Their systems had been compromised, a snooper program sat running in the background monitoring all their call-outs. A chill crept up his spine, he had yet to tell Kate. And he knew she wouldn’t take this well. Putting that off as long as he could, Luke set about finding and tracing this snooper back to its owner.

**\------------------------------------**

“Well?” Alice whirled on him, hearing the splashing of feet in the sewage water approaching. “I’m in,” he growled, scratching his jawline where Alice had fixed the seam of his new face. “How’s being Bruce Wayne?” Tommy actually growled at her. He resented the man more than anything else and she’d made him  _ him.  _ He walked like him, talked like him, looked like the person he despised the most. What was perhaps most annoying was his alleged cousin’s clinginess. “Kate Kane is no threat.”

“Don’t let her fool you, darling,” Alice condescendingly patted his cheek before continuing to root through the boxes of junk amassed in Alice’s home. “Kate Kane is the biggest threat to both of us. Do not underestimate her.” 

“Your sister is nothing,” Tommy spat vehemently. “She spends her days drinking and most of her nights passed out drunk. You don’t need to kill Batwoman, you may as well kill her now-” he grunted, a knife pressed into his jugular. “ _ Batwoman _ is my enemy. If I kill Kate as Kate I don’t achieve anything. If Alice kills Batwoman, the city loses its hero.”

“They are the same person!”

“They’re not!” Alice shouted, pressing the tip deeper until a rivulet of blood leaked from the tip of her knife. She took a deep breath, stepped back, composed as if nothing had happened. “Be a dear and fetch me that Kryptonite and I’ll enlighten you. I could always take back what was given,” she dropped the reminder casually, snapping her teeth close to the seamless skin seal that was healing with his own body. Tommy grumbled beneath his breath. Alice was crazy. But she’d given him something money couldn’t buy… the life of his enemy. And he’d be damned if he didn’t return the favour.

**\------------------------------------**

Kate shivered wildly. Surprisingly enough, Gotham’s Gargoyles were great vantage points but sucked in every other aspect. Icy winds cut through the suit this high and she briefly regretted not keeping a longer cape like Bruce’s suit had. Speaking of, she made a mental reminder to return his suit to him at some point. Luke had tried altering the original but they were too different so Batwoman’s suit was a copy of Batman’s with sizing alterations. Now Batman’s suit sat in a case somewhere gathering dust while Batwoman held pride of place in the Cave. “Kate you there?” Luke’s voice crackled through the comms.

“Well, I’m nowhere else.” She bit back and then winced. “Sorry, I’ve been having a tough time-”

“Yeah, I know. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but can you come back to the cave?” He asked. Giving the city a last scan to satisfy her mind she nodded and launched a grapple, “I’m on my way.”

Luke wasn’t the only one in the cave when Batwoman finally strolled in, “What’s the problem?” Mary elbowed Luke in the ribs, prompting him to direct her to the seat he usually occupied. “Look at this.” She peered up at the screen but only saw lines and lines of letters and numbers she assumed was code. “I don’t get it.”

“Watch,” Mary spun her back around to face the screen and nodded at Luke to send the alert. Instantly the code rearranged itself, lines inserted automatically into the system. “What is it?” 

“A snooper program. It hibernates in the sub-systems and activates when the computers log an alert for Batwoman,” Luke explained. But Kate wasn’t really listening. Instead, her mind was caught between racing and being stuck; trying to figure out who could hack their systems, who even knew they existed in order to hack them while trying to ignore that not so little voice in the back of her mind that was screaming accusations at the person she’d had suspicions of for a while. “I managed to trace it back to a DE-”

“Don’t.” Kate blurted. “Please, just… don’t.” She knew exactly who hacked them. She just didn’t know why or how it wasn’t exactly in her known menagerie of skills. But then again she was an alien and who knew what she learnt before coming to Earth. Battling to quell the emotions bubbling in her chest Kate blinked and stood. Approaching a seldom-used corner of the cave she pulled a rock out the wall to reveal a tiny crevice, just large enough to hide the green crystal she retrieved. 

“Kate?” Mary swallowed thickly, she’d never seen her this blank. And blank was dangerous. She wouldn’t tear her eyes away from the rock in her hands. It was beautiful in a way. Beautiful and capable of untold damage. For a long time, she said nothing, just stared at it, kept rubbing her fingers over its surface marveling at how smooth it was. Then without warning, she tossed it to Luke. “Do it.”

“What?”

“Destroy it.”

“I thought you had to talk to-”

“I’ll deal with her later. I just.. I can’t have that here. So get rid of it. Please.” Kate begged them. She hadn’t taken the suit off yet, not since they’d called her back to the cave and it had never felt so constricting. It was skin tight by design, yes. But Kate had never felt like it was choking her before. And maybe it had more to do with everything that was going on with everything right now but she was balancing on a knife’s edge. Caught between fleeing and fighting. But the only way she knew how to do either was by pushing people away; and that wasn’t an option. “Do whatever you have to do. I… I have to go,” she waved Mary off, barely managing to walk through the tunnels to the city before she broke into a sprint. She just had to get away from it all. Just had to keep running...


	20. Chapter 20

One foot after the other pounded against rooftops, the repetitive jolts helping her mind escape the remarkable box she’d managed to wall herself into. Her father’s war on Batwoman; Kara’s lack of trust; Alice; Bruce _fucking_ Wayne returning. Nothing made sense anymore. If God exists they must have one hell of a sense of humor because it wasn’t funny anymore.Her breath rasped as cold air scorched her throat. But Kate kept running. It was all she could do. Everything else drained away: worries and stress became practically non-existent. Nothing more than niggly little details she could ignore in the back of her mind. 

But no sooner had Kate managed to quieten her mind and pummel her doubts into submission for the night she was swept off her feet and was falling. Falling fast. Bricks, concrete, metal air conditioning units flashed past her eyes behind the cowl as she tumbled through the air. She couldn’t help but cry out at the impact. Her ribs were still very tender, she’d refused the x-rays Mary offered and imagined that after this there would be no getting out of it. The suit did little to cushion her body as she rolled through puddles and general Gotham grime before coming to a stop against a dumpster. Flexing her arms did nothing, neither could she move her legs. Pushing as best she could she frowned. A net. The Crows, she thought disgusted. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? Couldn’t they see she was doing good for the city? 

“ _Commander, we have her_ ,” Kate glared through the cowl at the pair of boots that appeared in front of her face. For a second she thought about spitting on them out of sheer contempt then realised that would give them her DNA and that was a bad idea all around. Instead, she just stared at the agent as angrily as she could muster. She couldn’t believe it. A sodding net. It was cowardly if anything. Commander Kane called for war, he’d fired the first shot and now followed up. She had to figure out how to strike back at him otherwise she may as well run out of town right now. 

Out of nowhere, a sharp clang rang out. A second later and the Crow slumped to the ground and someone else crouched in front of her, tossing the dustbin lid to the side now it’d served its purpose. “Hang on, I’ll get you out,” her savior muttered, sawing wildly at the net with a pocket knife. “Come on, come on,” the stranger wouldn’t stop sawing at the cords even when she looked around anxiously. “You looking for someone?”

“When you live on the streets it's a good idea to watch your back.” They shot back, looking her in the eyes. Kate got her first glimpse of the person who risked her life to save Batwoman’s. Her eyes were darker than any Kate had seen, coupled with the dark hair and skin and the rumpled clothing she was the kind of person that would blend into a crowd rather than stick out. “Got it!” She exclaimed. Pulling Batwoman free of the net she cheekily looped it around the Crow’s feet. “Come on, we can’t stick around. Cops and Crows will be swarming this place in a few minutes.” The woman was shorter than Kate had initially thought. That didn’t stop her from taking off without waiting for Batwoman, expecting her to be able to keep up with her. Kate could, relatively easily with all the training she did, though she didn’t want her to know that.

So she kept her distance. Just because she rescued her from the Crows did not instantly mean she wasn’t leading her into a trap. Which would just be cherry on top of the cake that was the terrible week Kate was having. Swinging up and around fire escapes Kate followed the woman for several blocks over rooftops and between alleys until she stopped on the outskirts of downtown. Clearing her throat Kate stepped forward, “Thank you.”

The woman turned and actually looked surprised at the expression. It was then Kate noticed the fading scar running along her jawline. A closer inspection would have shown several bruises, new and old, more scars, and scabs that were knitting skin back together slowly. And two and two came together: the streets were much rougher than Kate thought and Gotham needed more healing than ever. “‘S nothing.”

“It is.”

“Not.” The woman’s tone left no room for an argument from the masked superheroine. Furrowing her brow she hesitated for a moment before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the roof edge. “You don’t realize how much you matter to people like us. Look-” she gestured to the streets. In amongst all the garbage and the grime was people living. With the nights getting colder several had gathered around a burning barrel while others huddled together in a makeshift shelter. To Kate’s horror, many looked younger than she was. Too young. “The Crows are bullies. A private army to protect against the worst of Gotham. They have no idea it’s them.” The woman shook her head and began to pick her way down the building. “Wait! What’s your name?” Batwoman called after her. She paused and looked between her world and Batwoman. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” she blurted. The other woman snorted, amused. Then she gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders and shook her head at the hero as if she remained unconvinced. “If it matters that much… Ryan Wilder.”

“Thank you, Ryan,” Batwoman looked at her intently. “You saved my life tonight. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing. If you think you do you can shove it,” she called over her shoulder continuing to climb down the drainpipe she’d selected. Kate found herself at a loss for words. This woman saved her life and wanted nothing in return. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for Gotham after all.

**\------------------------------------**

For the first time in a long while Kate didn’t feel the urge to down a bottle of something strong before she went to bed. Her encounters of the night being enough to lift her spirits just enough to capture what she’d call a good night’s sleep. Surprising even herself, it lasted through the night into the morning. Enough so between mouthfuls of toast and coffee she found herself texting Kara. Admittedly she was still more than a little sore about discovering the bug in the Batcave computers but she was in a good enough place mentally where she felt able to talk about it with her and not let it devolve into a shouting match. 

Unfortunately going to work changed that. She walked in to find the office torn apart from wall to wall. Papers were strewn all across the floor, books were torn open and the sofa lay upturned, the cushions ripped open and stuffing pulled out. “What the hell?” Kate pulled her phone out and snapped a few photos, sending them off to Luke with a satisfying ‘whoosh’. Crouching she began what was sure to be a long process of putting the papers back together in the right order with the right documents. Who would do this? Certainly not Luke or Mary. But someone important, she’d locked the office behind her after coming back from patrol and it was spotless then. 

“What happened here?” Bruce inquired cooly, pausing in the doorway to inspect the mess. Kate had to bite her tongue harshly before she snapped at him. It wasn’t his fault. This just happened at an unfortunate time and Bruce being calm and collected when all she wanted to do was punch something or someone out was not helping. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to collect herself Kate continued to gather papers from the floor. The best she could do right now was to organize them into haphazard stacks on the desk until she could go through them and put the files back together correctly. Which right now, looked like an impossible task. But a necessary one nonetheless.

Evidently, her feelings had filtered down the tower as no one dared come to the top floor and interrupt her today. Even Luke was quiet, working away in his office, trying not to bother her. The floor was at least clear now, the rest of the day filled with phone calls, deal closing, and organising in every spare minute she had. So much so Kate didn’t notice the room darkening as night fell over Gotham. She merely switched the lamp on automatically and continued working.

A gentle knock at the window made her jump and look up. Behind the glass, Kara beamed at her. She hadn’t bothered changing out of her Supergirl suit and rather humorously held a bag of takeout up. Kate smiled back at her tiredly. She’d forgotten about Kara. The hours of today flew by faster than she could keep up with. She rolled the short distance so she could flip the lock to let her in and was rewarded with the enticing scents of Thai food coming from the bag. “Oh, I love you,” she said. Her voice was hoarse after not using it all day and gratitude welled up inside her. “You talking to me or the food?” Kara chirped yet Kate bristled. She wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not, well aware that she still hadn’t said those words to Kara. Not that she didn’t want to because she did, desperately. It’s just every time she thought about saying it her heart thumped against her ribs and the room would sway around her and she’d struggle to breathe for a moment. 

“Kidding,” Kara said lightly. Kate nodded and avoided her gaze for a moment, “Thanks.” At Kara’s furrowed brow and confused expression, she raised the carton of food in explanation. “Oh,” Kara closed her eyes and shook her head, “No problem.” For some reason, she’d assumed she was thanking her for something other than food. For leaving her alone for a few days perhaps. Every one of those days she itched to call or send a text her way but she couldn’t get out of her head Kate not wanting to be close to her. Has something changed? Did she no longer feel the same about her as she did? Not that she knew how Kate actually felt anyway seeing as she never shared her feelings. How obvious did she have to make it? Kara loves her. She wants to spend their lives together. Wants to be the person Kate can share things with. The person who she turns to for protection and support when things get too intense.

The pair dove into their cartons in silence, exchanging furtive glances over the top before one looked away. Kara, unsurprisingly was the first to finish despite wolfing down twice as much as Kate did. Setting her carton to the side Kate went to clear her throat. “I want- no you first-” they said simultaneously. Kate gestured for Kara to go ahead with an open hand. Best to see what cards she was dealing with before Kate showed her own hand. “I-” Kara trailed off and snapped her head around as Bruce entered, a wad of papers in hand, “Sorry, I can come back?” Kate waved him off and stood to check out the papers. 

“Did you figure out if anything was missing from this morning?” 

“As far as I can tell, no. Luckily the important stuff was in the safe,” she said, patting her pockets down looking for a pen to sign with. Bruce produced one with a flourish and she smiled. “Have you checked it? Made sure they didn’t find it?” Kara narrowed her eyes at the question angle. Almost minutely Bruce’s heartbeat picked up, beating faster though he didn’t show it. “Kate?”

“Yeah, they didn’t get close,” Kate nodded to the far wall but kept her attention on the papers. Her senses tingled again as Bruce’s breath hitched. It would be barely noticeable to anyone without supersenses. To Kara, it was like ringing a clock tower. Something wasn’t right about Bruce. His eyes kept shifting nervously between herself, Kate, and the safe concealed in the wall. The safe that he didn’t know about in his own office. 

“Kate, step away from him,” Kara warned. Her voice low and wary. She wouldn’t take her eyes off Bruce. “Kara, he’s my cousin,” Kate scoffed at the warning. She knows her cousin. There’s no reason for Kara to be suspicious of him. She continued flicking through the documents Bruce handed her. He fidgeted quietly beside his supposed cousin, shoving a hand deep into his pocket and gripping something. “Kate, I’m serious,” Kara insisted, “Step away from him.” 

“What is with you-” Kate asked her, an incredulous expression which was quickly replaced with a mask of anger as Bruce grabbed her from behind. Her protests were swiftly silenced with the sharp tip of she assumed a knife found its place at the top of her throat. “Don’t move blondie,” Bruce growled pressing the tip deeper against Kate’s skin. Kara gulped. She could do so much but she wouldn’t risk Kate’s safety like that. Instead, she raised her hands to appease him; she wasn’t going to do anything. 

Kate scowled deeply, watching Kara just give up. So much for ‘Supergirl’. She’d had just about enough of this joker. Whoever he was he clearly had no idea who he had at knife point. Throwing her elbow back into his gut, she managed to loosen his grip just enough so she could twist the knife out of his fingers while slamming her head back into his nose with a satisfying crunch. Kate heard the thud as his body hit the floor but before she could turn to search him Kara was striding across the room, “Why couldn’t you just trust me?”

“You want to talk about trust? Coming from the woman who bugged the Bat Computers?” she said shrilly. The frustration that had been simmering away inside for days roared into life with a vengeance. Kate whirled on her, “You ask me to trust you then nothing but reasons to mistrust you Kara! What am I supposed to do?”

“I’m trying to protect you!”

“I never asked for your protection,” Kate spat venomously.

“Well, clearly you need it. Because that man has been walking around with free access to everything while masquerading as Bruce Wayne!”

“Oh so just because you have super senses means you’re automatically right?” Kate retorted, clenching her fists at her side. This was wrong. The part of her brain that actively had a conscience was screaming at the rest of her to stop. But she was on a roll and it would take more than that to stop her. “I never said that!” _Stop, stop stop stop!_ Her brain begged her. _You love her! Just tell her you moron!_

“Yet you conveniently skirt the topic of bugging my systems.”

“I’m not denying it, Kate! Not like you.”

“And what have I denied?” She raised her chin defiantly, daring Kara to keep going. Give her more fuel to add to the fire burning in her blood. Enough fuel to burn what they’d built down so Kate could throw her walls up and walk away again. It was the only thing she was good at, after all.

“How about any thoughts for your own safety? Thoughts about how things might look to others? Keeping the people who care about you out of the loop?” Kara reeled the list off shockingly easily. “Or to top it all off: your feelings!”

“I know what I feel!”

“Well I don’t,” Kara said. There it was. The confession that had been gnawing away at her since she said ‘I love you’ first. The desperation to know she was loved the same way. She couldn’t help it. Ever since her parents sent her on a one-way voyage to protect her baby cousin she had to know how people felt. It was the only thing that comforted her on those difficult nights where she just wanted to join them. Kate’s watch beeped annoyingly, interrupting them. “I have to go.”

“When don’t you,” Kara scoffed hypocritically. It wasn’t fair. The number of times Kara herself had beat a hasty exit when Supergirl was called. It was wrong. Shouting at her wasn’t going to change anything but Kara couldn’t help herself. Not when Kate spared no thought for her own safety. “Gotham needs me.”

“I need you! Me! Here, right now Kate!” Kara urged, begging for her to just stay still for once and to see her. She was here. She didn’t want to go anywhere! All she had to do was let her in. Why couldn’t she try? Kara had. She trusted her. All she wanted was for Kate to do the same.

“We’ll talk when I get back. I have to go.”

“Maybe I won’t be here,” she said childishly. Steeling her resolve, if this didn’t work then maybe Kate wasn’t who she thought. No matter what she felt. Kate stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, “What are you saying?”

“If you want to get yourself killed by never giving yourself a break, then fine. I don’t want to be around to see it. You know where to find me if you come to your senses.” Kara said. Swallowing, she felt a million times lighter, getting this out had been good. Despite it turning into a sniping contest. She just had to hope they could patch things up. And Rao, she hoped they could soon.

“Go then! If it’s that easy for you to walk out, don’t bother coming back!” Kate yelled after her, the red cape bouncing and flowing as Kara strode back out the balcony door and flew off into the night. Kate grit her teeth and tried her best to blink tears away from her eyes. Rubbing her ribs idly she couldn't help but think Kara was at least a little right. She needed a break... To rest, recover, and heal. But she couldn't afford to take the time out. Gotham needed Batwoman. This wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't how she'd intended the conversation to go. What had she done?

"Why couldn't I have just said I love her?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I'll catch up with you guys at the end.

Batwoman grappled to the top of one of the more luxurious apartment blocks in the high end of Gotham. She didn’t want to drag this out any longer than absolutely necessary. She could do with going on patrol after this. The thought of taking out her emotions by punching out some criminals appealed greatly. Kate sighed and switched on the voice modulator on her belt. Lena Luthor stood, shivering slightly in a thick winter coat. Gotham’s location on the east coast meant winter came in spurts. Anyone who wasn’t used to it would find it near unbearable. 

“What do you want?” Batwoman grumbled as soon as she landed. Sliding on the frosty layer on the bricks Kate masked it well enough to sit on the stone, legs hanging down, back facing the city. “I said I’d contact you when I managed to track the Gotham escapees.”

“Have you?” Kate tensed one arm in reaction to the iciness in her voice. It wasn’t fair to take it out on Lena. Just like it wasn’t fair to take it out on Kara. Kara… Kate pushed the thoughts out of her head forcefully. She couldn’t afford to be distracted. She still had to deal with imposter Bruce when she returned to the Batcave. At present, she was just relieved to be out of the building. Big as it was, Kate had been beginning to feel as if the walls were pressing in on her. The argument with Kara didn’t help. 

“Look, here,” Lena stepped forwards, pressing a small pen drive into her gloved hands. Kate looked at it blankly. She made no secret of the fact that she didn’t really understand technology. She could use it but was certainly no genius. And the discreet silver drive in her palms looked seriously underwhelming for what the program it contained was supposed to do. It was only when Lena squeezed her hand she realised the Luthor hadn’t let go. She was still standing close. Too close really. Her eyes flickering between Kate’s lips and her eyes. Then it all happened too fast for Kate to process. One second she sat on the wall, torn between disappearing with a flutter of her cape and pressing forwards to seek comfort in another human’s arms. Logically she knew what she should do. There was no decision really. Then the choice was taken away from her.

Lena surged forward, pressing her lips against Batwoman’s. Kate froze. Her skin prickled as a shudder worked its way over her shoulders and shook through her arms to her hands clutching the wall in a desperate attempt to remain grounded. The faint echo of sirens through the streets was replaced by the rushing of blood through Kate’s ears. _What was she doing?_ She screamed mentally. Lena had never shown any interest before. Not in any kind of relationship, in fact, she’d been downright against it when Batwoman first met her on the L-Corp balcony that seemed so long ago now. And perhaps it was. Though only a few months had passed she was a different person back then. She hadn’t killed anyone. She hadn’t betrayed her sister. She couldn’t get enough of being around Kara… That last part hadn’t changed much. But Kate was her own vigilante; Kara needed to understand that. She couldn’t come rushing to her rescue every time Batwoman prowled the streets.

Lena pulled back, blinking when she realised Batwoman’s lips weren’t moving against her own. It dawned on her what she had just done. “Oh my God. I-I am so sorry,” she stammered, eyes wide and cheeks beginning to flush pink. Though whether it was from embarrassment or from the icy wind blowing across the rooftops was anyone’s guess. Kate held her hand up to stop her babbling. With the other she shoved off the wall, sliding her legs over the brick and plummeting straight down. _This was just perfect_ , she thought, slipping the memory drive into one of the pouches on her belt. Unclipping the grapple gun she aimed as best she could and swung away from the luxurious end of Gotham. The supposedly ‘safe’ part of the city. Kate jerked back to the present as a skyscraper loomed in front of her. Lena’s kiss clearly affected her more than she anticipated.

It wasn’t that she didn’t care for the woman. Or that she was unattractive. She was. Incredibly so. Suave and sophisticated in a way that Kate herself couldn’t be. _Too rough around the edges,_ she scoffed, _too much Gotham in me to be a Lena Luthor._ And she was intelligent too. She knew things and helped people with her work. Again, in a way Kate couldn’t. She wasn’t a scientist. She had a passable grasp on technology. All Kate really knew how to do was to fight and to run. She was great at running, having run halfway across the world to escape her problems. _Great idea that was. Clearly worked out brilliantly, not._ She had to shake herself again as she almost swung through another window of another building; mistiming yet another swing.

She grumbled to herself as she returned to the Batcave. Tearing the cowl and gauntlets off she slammed them on the desk which shuddered and creaked at the force of the blow. Coming back didn’t help her mood. The Bruce Wayne imposter hung by his wrists where she’d left him, head lolling to one side and true to her word, no matter how much Kate hoped she would be here, Kara hadn’t returned. Even the usually occupied chairs by the computers were vacant. She was alone. Or so she thought.

Kate skipped over him at first. The man lounging against the wall in one of the more shadowed parts of the cave. His clothing didn’t help either: a dark blazer with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket over a black t-shirt in dark trousers and shoes. Kate barely stood a chance. “Who the hell are you!” She demanded, sliding a Batarang into her hand ready to launch at him. She got her chance as he grinned and said, “Oh, an admirer of sorts.” That was all the invitation she needed. Except her arm wouldn’t move. She couldn’t pull it back to launch the weapon. The whole limb tingled with pins and needles then went numb followed by her legs, forcing her to kneel, and gradually the rest of her body. 

The man peeled away from the wall and pushed her to lie on her back with one finger on Kate’s forehead. “Who are you?” Kate grunted, angrily trying to wiggle her fingers but they wouldn’t respond. _“_ Call me Meister. But for now, _night night Batwoman,”_ he smirked, looming over her with flashing eyes. Kate grunted again, fighting against the tide of drowsiness threatening to drag her down into its depths. But even with all the will in the world, there was no resisting closing her eyes eventually. And as she did the weight of responsibility she carried on her shoulders ebbed away into nothing...

**\------------------------------------**

Luke paced the hallway between the elevator, his office, and Kate’s office in a never-ending circle. Pausing he checked the time on his watch, 10:15 am, Kate was never this late without telling him. Never. It was one of the things he liked about her; the fact she thought about other people she worked with. Which, in Gotham, and worldwide was becoming a rare trait. People boxed into their own little worlds, their problems always more important than their neighbors’, too busy to stand still and think about other people around them. He looked up hopefully as the elevator dinged. It was Mary who walked out. 

“Okay, I got your SOS. What’s so important that you dragged me out of bed before ten am-” she broke off, yawning. Still blinking sleep out of her eyes as Luke gripped her elbow and led her to the locked office doors. “Did you bring your key?”

“Did I not listen to you?” Mary retorted, holding the silver key in her palm and hiding another yawn. She hadn’t collapsed into bed until the early hours of the morning, the clinic being run off its feet it was so busy. Patient after patient came through their doors and there just wasn’t enough space or medicine or staff to cope with them all. The Arkham escapees were really starting to do a number on the city: returning to their old ways of chaos and mayhem. Essentially reminding people why they’d been locked up in Arkham in the first place. Mary rubbed her eyes while Luke fiddled with the lock until there was a satisfying click and the doors could be swung open.

Inside was halfway between a mess and trash pile. Once again, papers that had been ordered neatly were scattered on the ground around Kate’s desk. To one side half-eaten and empty take-out containers sat untouched as if their owners were to come back at any second to finish their dinner. They made it half-way across the room before they stopped. Mary’s foot sending something skittering away across the tile to crash into the bookcases. “What happened here?”

“Nothing good,” Luke answered grimly, in his hand the object Mary had sent across the floor. A knife. The very same knife held to Kate’s throat the night before. The knife she’d completely forgotten about in wake of the attack and argument with Kara. On a hunch he rose and twisted Martha Wayne’s necklace, revealing the elevator to the Batcave, and entered with Mary a step behind him. If something had gone down last night, the Cave held their best chance of finding out what; after all the computers had access to every camera in the city, including internal building surveillance. But they didn’t need to access the computers once in the cave.

Mary noticed it first. The discarded gauntlets and cowl set out on one of the tables. Moving round to inspect them she almost tripped and called out to Luke who instantly appeared at her side. “It’s Kate,” she gasped. Falling to her knees she quickly slid two fingers between the stiff material in the neck and Kate’s skin. It was still warm. And below the skin came the steady thump-thump of a heartbeat. She wasn’t dead as she’d initially feared. Mary sighed in relief. Leaning over her sister again she gently pulled her eyelids up and tapped Kate’s cheek, checking for any kind of response. The green eyes rolled back into her skull as her head lolled to one side at the action. There wasn’t a chance of waking her. 

“What do we do?” Luke asked, hovering over her shoulder. Running his hand through his hair then taking his glasses off and wiping them like he tended to do when he got nervous. Both came to the same idea simultaneously. “We can’t,” he warned.

“We have to.”

“She’ll literally kill us when she wakes up.”

“If we don’t call she might _not_ wake up. This is outside of my expertise, Luke. We need help.” Mary petitioned him. He nodded reluctantly. When Mary was right she was right. Nothing like this had happened before. They had no idea what had happened to Kate. They needed support. “I’m not pressing it alone,” he held his hand out for Mary to link her fingers with and taking a deep breath pressed the button on the console together. Watching the screens as Supergirl’s logo overlaid the information being displayed as the call for help was sent out.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara heard the alarm as she was flying around National City on one of her usual patrol routes. “Alex, what’s going on?” She spoke through her comms, keeping an eye out for anything out of order. “That’s not us, hang on- Brainy, track it!” Kara winced as a crash then a scuffling sound echoed through the comms. There was a momentary pause before Alex came back with more information for her. “It’s from Gotham, they’re calling for backup.”

“Alex…”

“Kara Danvers, for shame!” Alex scolded her sharply. She could imagine the fire in her sister’s eyes without being anywhere near her. It was the same look Alex had whenever she was riled up or upset or about to break into a lecture. Kara had found herself on the receiving end of the glare many times in the past, more so just after her pod landed on Earth. “What happened to ‘hope, help, and compassion for all’?” Kara scowled and grumbled to herself. So much for that saying. 

“Kate happened.”

“Look, Kara. I know she hurt you-”

“Hurt doesn’t even begin to cover it, Alex! She pushed me away. Like I meant nothing to her. Like our relationship meant nothing!” Kara burst, the events of the prior night in Gotham replaying on loop in her mind over and over and over again. “I know that,” Alex’s voice softened and Kara bit her lip guiltily. It wasn’t her sister’s fault. She shouldn’t be taking her emotions out on her. “If the Gotham team is calling for help it must be urgent. I’m sure she wouldn’t call unless she absolutely had to,” Alex reasoned. _Why did her sister have to make such excellent points? Especially concerning the woman she was madly in love with who broke her heart._ “Alright,” Kara sighed, peeling off her route and setting off as slowly as possible across the country, “I’m on my way.”

**\------------------------------------**

Kara touched down reluctantly in the secret tunnels leading to the Batcave and began the short walk to the main cave, dragging her feet. She answered the call. She didn’t have to be happy about it. Or fast about responding, she told herself. It wasn’t mature but at present, she didn’t care. Kate had pushed her away and now she was dragging her back to Gotham City without a care for her feelings. Sighing deeply, Kara braced for a repeat shouting match, “I’m here. What do you want?”

“Oh thank God!” Kara blinked, puzzled. And in that short space of time, Mary had marched over and started dragging her by the elbow across the room. “We have no idea what happened but we came down this morning to find Kate unconscious and we have no idea how she got that way but she won’t wake up and-”

“Wait wait, wait!” Kara said, pulling her elbow out of her grasp. “What’s going on?” Mary grunted, stamped her foot, and grabbed her elbow again, this time leading her to a makeshift bed where Kate lay comatose. Kara immediately went to reach for her then recalled their ‘break’ and backed off to Mary and Luke’s confusion. “We found her like this this morning,” Luke said, coming over from the computers with a remote. Pressing the button security footage from the night before skipped through until the video turned to static for a few minutes. Luke furrowed his brow, jabbing at buttons then without warning the video returned with a giant face midscreen. 

“Son of bitch,” Kara growled. She could just about see Kate’s legs poking out from behind a desk behind him. “What? Do you know him?” Mary blurted as Kara triggered her comms. “Alex you there?”

“What’s the situation?” came the terse reply. Kara sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. “I need you to send word to Team Flash that I have a patient for Caitlyn and for you to run a scan for fifth dimensional and above energy signatures.”

“What happened? I swear to god if Mxyzptlk has come back-”

“Not Mxy. I think Meister’s back.”

“Meister? Oh for god’s sake!” Kara heard her sister sighing deeply and the sound of typing soon after as she started on the scan. “Team Flash is expecting you, is everything alright there?”

“Kate got whammied. We’re on our way to STAR Labs, let me know once you find him, Alex.” Kara bit the words out reluctantly, scooping Kate into her arms and starting to exit the cave. “What about us?” Kara paused and considered Luke and Mary for a moment. “I’ll send someone to come and get you. Either Flash or the DEO. I promise.” With that, Kara turned and went to take off but paused again, “Oh and Bruce Wayne tried to kill Kate last night. Don’t let him off that wall.” She nodded, making the pair turn to look at the back wall and wonder how on Earth they missed the unconscious body hanging from his wrists on the wall. By the time they looked back, Kara was gone. Moderating her speed she tried to shield Kate from the worst of the wind chill as the kevlar Batsuit only provided so much protection and Kate’s head and neck were unprotected by the black suit. 

And staring down at Kate’s face a pang of grief opened in her stomach, making her swallow harshly. She shouldn’t have run away last night. She’d been worried and helpless and just wanted Kate to look after herself a bit more. She regretted the entire argument. This couldn’t be the last time they spoke. She wouldn’t let their last words to each other be an argument, Kara vowed. She’d go to the ends of the Universe if she had to. Just to get another chance to talk to Kate...

**\------------------------------------**

“What the hell?” Kate blinked wildly, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears and focus away from the flashing lights, “Where am I?” Looking down she plucked at the half-sleeved crop top she was wearing. Her confusion only grew with seeing the heeled boots over leatheresque pants with a glittery silver strip around the waist. “Hey, you’re on,” a guy brushed the curtain to one side to poke his head through into the room Kate now found herself in. At her blank expression, he shook his head and led her by the arm up the stairs to a large stage. 

“And now we have a special treat for everyone here tonight!” Cheers rang up from the darkness letting Kate know for certain there definitely was a crowd out there. “One of our own, a talent who was adamant she’d never get up on stage again. Well, folks, it's happening. We give you, the one, the only, Kate Kane! _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a darn pain to write, the characters didn't want to cooperate.  
> But here it is, finally! I have already written the next chapters, they just need a quick going over and edit before they'll be ready. 
> 
> So before I sign off for today, I was thinking about doing a Holiday special chapter released sometime over Christmas. I'd love to hear if you'd be interested in that. Please drop a comment below with your thoughts and I'll catch you guys soon to continue following our World's Finest.
> 
> PS. If you were wondering what Kate's wearing last I took inspiration from Ruby Rose's Lip Synch Battle to Pink's 'Raise your Glass'
> 
> PPS. If you are interested in a Holiday Special, share your thoughts with me here: https://forms.gle/6rnsT51N3UfJJv5J6


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own the characters or the songs  
> Please leave a comment below, I hope you enjoy!

Kara was bombarded as soon as she touched down, Kate still tucked protectively in her arms. Caitlyn and Cisco swiftly whisked her onto a stretcher and attached various monitoring cables while Barry stood by her. But Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kate. Why couldn’t she have just stayed until Kate came back? She couldn’t stop going over it in her head; she’d been too rash, she left too soon, she shouldn’t have started the argument… Over and over and over again in her mind. But it wouldn’t change Kate’s condition now. She was in a coma because of Kara’s actions. There was no disputing that. Slinking into the room she pulled a chair to the bedside and hesitantly grabbed Kate’s hand, half expecting her to wake there and then and reproach her attentiveness. “Wake up Kate. Please, just wake up,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against the sheets. “Please.”

Time had no meaning anymore. Not in the lab where Kate lay with Kara hunched beside her. The air conditioning hummed constantly in the background, keeping the room at a pleasant but warm temperature. And someone, she assumed Barry, had ensured they had a bit of privacy as Caitlyn only ever came in to check Kate’s vitals periodically. The rest was a waiting game. 

Kara shivered and suddenly found a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn’t even heard anyone come in; she'd been so focused on Kate. Which is saying something when you can hear literally for miles. Following the arms up Kara blinked, puzzled. How could Kate be in two places? She looked rapidly back at the bed and found it empty, the sheets crumpled after use and the monitoring wires scattered across the bed. “Hiya Darling,” Kate whispered with a small smile. Her eyes sparkled with amusement at Kara and for once she didn’t look weighed down by any burden. “Kate?”

“No one else, love.”

“W-when did you wake?” Kara asked, still trying to blink away the drowsiness clouding her mind. “Soon.” Kate’s reply didn’t make sense. She was awake now, she was up. “Kate?” Reaching for her hand, Kara took a step forward and immediately lurched, falling. That’s all she knew. She was falling and Kate was nowhere to be seen. Calling out in the darkness Kara reached out urgently for any sign, anything she could hold onto. But it was just empty blackness. All around. As if she was once again back in the phantom zone, a child sent from a dying planet into the abyss…

Kara gasped and lurched forward. “Hey, hey it’s just me,” someone soothed her gently, placing a blanket around her shoulders. Closing her eyes tightly Kara took several deep breaths to regain her composure, it didn’t stop her heart thump-thumping against her ribs though. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. She soon recognized the scent of Alex’s favored body spray. When she fought aliens daily perfume was rather pointless in the face of physical exertion. 

“Alex.”

“I’m here.” Came the reply. Kara didn’t bother opening her eyes, it was too much to hope for after a nightmare like that. She didn’t even remember drifting off. So she groped for Alex’s hand, not daring to open her eyes in case it was one of those nightmares that tricked you into thinking you had woken up when in fact the nightmare continued. She sighed in relief as Alex’s warm hand gripped hers tightly. “Nightmare?” she asked gently, aware that Kara still hadn’t opened her eyes despite relaxing slightly. Alex recalled the same behavior from their childhood after Kara had arrived. She’d suffered terribly with nightmares and would wake in the night: sometimes screaming, sometimes streaming silent tears. And Alex didn’t blame her. Not after Kara opened up about seeing her entire planet explode behind her. Spending 24 years in stasis with those being the last images seared into her memory.

Kara breezed past the question. She had awoken, it wasn’t real. She just had to keep reminding herself of that fact; it wasn’t real. “How is she?” She asked instead, nodding to Kate, still lying comatose in the Batsuit. “Hanging in there,” Alex grimaced, not entirely wanting to share the truth. Not that it was bad. Kate’s condition hadn’t declined at the same rate Kara and Barry’s had when Meister whammied them a few years ago. In fact, she was holding pretty steady. Which could mean anything; good or bad. The only certainty any of them had was that Kate Kane would not be waking anytime soon. And there isn’t a thing any of them can do about that.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara sighed contentedly upon touching down in her apartment. After three days of no change from Kate and hassling from Alex, she’d finally convinced her sister to take a break. Only after promising to call if anything changed, she’d agreed. So she flew slowly back to National City, allowing the cool air to caress her skin as she flew. Kara couldn’t fight the smile bursting over her face. She forgot sometimes just how much she loved flying. But even she had to admit it was nice to be home, in her apartment, which was exactly how she left it a few days ago. Not necessarily messy, but not tidy. It looked lived in, not like some show-homes which always looked pristine and perfect that didn’t stand up in the long run. 

“Hello.” The stranger’s voice roused her from reminiscing. Kara rounded on the immaculately dressed individual standing in her living room, recognizing him immediately, allowing her eyes to glow red and barely containing the beams threatening to burst out. “Now you have every reason to not trust me-”

“Why shouldn’t I fry you right now?” 

“Because I need your help.” Maestro sagged. Kara couldn’t help but narrow her eyes skeptically. The last time they’d met he put her in a coma which to be fair did help fix her relationship with Mon-el. She shook the thoughts from her head. Now was no time to think about her ex-boyfriend. Especially when her kind of ex-girlfriend was lying in a coma at present in STAR Labs. “It’s about Kate Kane.”

“Hang on, let me get this straight,” Alex began, hiding a yawn behind one hand. The whole team had gathered at STAR Labs as soon as physically possible so Maestro didn’t have to explain more than necessary. “You’ve lost control of your coma abilities and now Kate might be stuck like this?”

“That is not what I said-” he grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. Pacing the lab he was doing his best to ignore the comatose Batwoman that lay nearby. “Kate has changed the plot. I can’t do anything to help her because it is no longer my creation. It’s hers,” he pointed in her direction.

“So how do we get her out?” Kara asked sourly. There were still a lot of emotions floating about regarding their ‘break’. “Get her to the end of the plot.”

“But I thought you said it changed?”

“Not the ending,” he ground the words from between his teeth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If you can get the plot back on track you can get her back,” Maestro explained. “So let’s do it,” Mary stood and looked at the group. “What’s the problem?”

“Who goes in for her,” Alex voiced the question they were all thinking. There were two obvious candidates, the two people who Meister whammied before. But then arose the problems of depriving two more cities of their heroes. Caitlyn and Cisco couldn’t go, they were needed on the outside to monitor the vitals which left Alex, Mary, and Luke. Alex knew she’d sooner go herself than let either of them go in after Kate. “I’ll go,” Mary immediately volunteered only to be deafened by the protests before asserting her position, “I’m her sister!”

“Which is why she’ll need you when she wakes up,” Alex reasoned, cautiously. Conflict resolution was one part of the job she had limited patience for. 

“I could go, I know what it’s like in there,” Barry offered albeit reluctantly. Maestro let out a small, embarrassed whine from the sidelines, where he stood looking as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up there and then. “Actually… she should go in.” He pointed to Kara. Everyone turned to look at her.

“What! Why me?” Kara objected. After her experience, last time, excuse her for not wanting to die again. And just because she still loved Kate and wanted her to wake up didn’t mean she had to be the one to pull her out. There’d be no telling what would happen when Kate saw her in the creation in her head. After all, they didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms. “It’s how the plot was designed.” Kara groaned, dragging a hand through her hair she glanced around the room. Three superhero teams assembled because one was out for the count. They needed to get Batwoman back up and running as soon as possible. Even if she disliked the process, she had to admit she was probably the best candidate to go in. Making up her mind she sighed once more and turned to Meister, “What do I do?”

**\------------------------------------**

“Are you sure this is going to work?” She interrogated Maestro from behind Caitlyn as she fixed pads to her forehead so they could monitor her vitals while she was in there. “Of course! Now I should be able to hop in through your connection but only for a few minutes every so often. I’ll help you as much as I can from there.” Perfect, she grumbled to herself. Not only was she diving into the mind of the woman she still loved who had broken her heart; she was doing it alone too. “Ready?” Alex asked, brushing the back of her hand with hers in reassurance. She could do no more than shrug. How did she even begin articulating everything she felt about the situation. In a way, she wished someone else was going in instead of her. But she was the best chance they had of getting Kate back and she wouldn’t throw her under the bus like that. Alex was quickly replaced at Kara’s side by Mary, “Bring her home, please.”

Before she had a chance to answer her body fell limp against the bed and her eyes fluttered shut.

Kara opened her eyes and had to stop to rub them to confirm she really was awake- in the sense she was in Kate’s mind. It was very similar to what she remembered of the pictures Kate had shown her of her bar- the Hold Up. A large, polished wooden bar swept along the back wall with gold decoration on the panels. The glass shelves behind were fully stocked with a vast array of all kinds of drinks which she had to snort at; of course, Kate would have a fully stocked bar in her mind. Turning to face the rest of the room Kara had to gasp. The room quickly opened out, a small dance floor sat in front of the professional-looking stage, and tables were dotted around the rest of the space. Every seat was filled with patrons, the stage was set up for use and bar staff and waiters swept around the floor efficiently taking orders, removing empty glasses, and delivering drinks. She shook herself out of her reverie reminding herself about the mission: find Kate, get her out. Before she could explore any further though, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on stage. 

Much to her own embarrassment, Kara jumped as a loud guitar riff rang through the speakers. “ _Step one take his pictures off the wall, pickin’ myself up after the fall, the fall, I’ll be better off after all.”_ Kara paused, that voice. It sounded familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? She couldn’t place it. _“When the pain’s a hundred proof, there are ways to change the mood. It’s good, forgetting him like you should,_ ” the singer stepped out from the shadows into the spotlight. That’s when it hit her. It was Kate. A little different perhaps, smiling and more laid-back; or maybe she was just comfortable in her own skin for once? Not trying to accommodate everyone’s opinion of who she was supposed to be. “ _Mr. What’s-his-name? Oh they’re all the same, Mr. What’s-his-name? I’m gonna smile when it hurts, goin’ out tonight with all of my girls! Party ‘til I can’t see straight. This is how a heart un-un-breaks!”_ She smiled, punching the air and marching across the stage. _“Find someone new, somebody, to love me the way you loved you. Can’t you tell I’ll be okay? This is how a heart un-un-breaks!”_ Kate bounced around, fist raised encouraging the audience’s cheers. And Kara couldn’t help it; her heart melted a little at seeing her like this. She was so… carefree. Her eyes traced familiar patterns, knowing where the tattoos trail over her skin beneath the black shirt and leather vest. Even where they began to dip down her legs. They were so beautiful. She was so beautiful. A smile cracked over her lips as Kate sang. She really put everything into it. And Kara thought even the most stoic of people wouldn’t be able to resist cracking a smile at the performance.

 _“I can’t believe it got this far, it’s like the wheels came off the car. Bizarre, I let you into my heart. I’ve been broken in the past, but the feeling doesn’t last. Collapse, I always survive the crash.”_ Kate shook her head almost gleefully, knowing the truth behind the words from her own pain. _“Mr. What’s-his-name? Bet ya’ feel the pain, Mr. What’s-his-name? I’m gonna smile when it hurts, goin’ out tonight with all of my girls! Party ‘til I can’t see straight. This is how a heart un-un-breaks! Find someone new, somebody, to love me the way you loved you. Can’t you tell I’ll be okay? This is how a heart un-un-breaks! Oh, the devil was in your eyes. But heaven was in your kiss and these are the things I’ll miss!”_ Kara couldn’t help but nod her head and tap her foot in time to the music as it switched to a powerful guitar solo. The music swept her up in its current and she was more than okay with being taken along for the ride. Before she knew it Kara was cheering along with the rest of the bar’s patrons.

“ _La la la la la, la la la la la-”_ Indulging her childish side Kate threw her arms around, matching and miming in time to the beating drums until they calmed. _“Smile when it hurts. Tonight with all of my girls, party ‘til I can’t see straight,”_ Kate paused for a beat, loving the thrill, building the anticipation of the crowd. She lived for moments like this. Then she was back in the swing of it, projecting loudly across the room, _“This is how a heart un-un-breaks! Find someone new, somebody, who’ll love me the way you loved you. Can’t you tell I’ll be okay? This is how a heart un-un-breaks! Smile when it hurts. Goin’ out tonight with all of my girls, party ‘til I can’t see straight. This is how a heart un-un-breaks! Find someone new, somebody, who’ll love me the way you loved you. Can’t you tell I’ll be okay? This is how a heart un-un-breaks!”_ She stepped back from the mic, beaming widely beneath the hot spotlights. Nights like this were brilliant for her, Kate could kick off the night and the regulars would keep the drinks coming and the atmosphere growing until the last call. Bending at the waist she bowed dramatically to the cheers and cat-calls thrown her way and paused. At the back, near the bar, was a woman she’d never seen before. Which in itself was not uncommon, this was one of the most popular bars around. What was unusual was her immediate attraction to her; it was as if Kate knew her from somewhere. But she had no idea where from. She was shaken from her reverie by her sister hijacking the microphone from the booth at the side where she controlled the tracks from, “And what a way to kick off open mic night! Put your hands together for our very own Kate Kane!” Looking back to the bar, Kate’s curiosity increased for the woman was nowhere to be found. Who was she?

**\------------------------------------**

Kara closed her eyes tightly, ducking out of sight into a hallway and leaning against a wall. Please let this just be a dream. She didn’t want to do this. She’d tried saving Kate from herself before and she’d been shut out. And clearly, this wasn’t exactly the Kate she knew and loved. Mustering what courage she could she pushed through the crowds and near collapsed on the bar. Luckily Kate was nowhere in sight. Or at least nowhere she could see as she scanned the room. A full shot glass appeared in front of her out of nowhere with a second showing up next to it. “You look like you need it,” Kara turned, wide-eyed, and couldn’t help but stare at her. Rao, she’s beautiful. A cocky smirk plastered on her face, dishrag in hand drying glasses and stacking them just as quickly as she made up drink orders. “You alright?” She laid a hand over Kara’s, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Long day,” she gasped, hoping that would be enough to sate her for now. “I hear that a lot. Almost as much as I’m not gay,” she mused, downing the second shot in one gulp. “Let’s just say a lot of girls have been wrong about that.” Kara burst out laughing at that. At least something was the same, Kate still had a decent sense of humor. Guess it’s too big a part of her to really go, Kara thought. “You know, I’ve heard bartenders are really good listeners. We could give it a try?” she suggested, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Kara had heard worse pick-up lines. It was refreshingly cheesy, but she appreciated the effort. “I’ve been having some relationship troubles,” Kara confessed.

“Amen sister,” Kate flicked the towel over her shoulder and poured several more shots out in front of them. At Kara’s uneasy expression she winked and whispered, “On the house.”

“Won’t the boss get mad at you?”

“Oh yeah. She’s a real hard-ass. Plans all these extravagant themed nights and works them all to keep an eye on things. But she can’t resist a lost soul at her bar,” Kate said, turning her head to one side and resting on her hand. “You’re the boss?”

“Damn,” she clicked her fingers, “You got me.” Kara paused. How did she deal with this Kate, she clearly didn’t recognize her. It was as if she had no memory of her, no memory of the pain she suffered through, of- of the heartbreak. It was Kate but at the same time not. Kate at her core. And she was charming. Taking a glass she tossed it down her neck, choking at the burn trickling down her throat. “Easy, Tiger. It's good stuff,” Kate chuckled. Not one to be beaten she took her own shot, much more gracefully than Kara had. _“Supergirl!”_ Kara twitched, flinching away from the pitchy voice she could hear. “You good?” Kate asked calmly, watching her curiously. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, just looking for the restroom,” she lied quickly. _“Hellooo!”_

“Over there,” Kate pointed to the door across the room. Kara flashed her a grateful smile, “I’ll be right back.”

“I’m counting on it,” Kate grinned after her. She was… intriguing. She couldn’t shake the sense that they knew each other but nothing was springing to mind. “Alice, switch it up. Parker, you know you’re not supposed to be behind the bar!” She dragged her attention back to her team for tonight. They were practically family, in their own weird little way. A found family. Something clicked in the back of her mind; that was the feeling she got from the woman at the bar. The exact same feeling as when she was with her family. They were meant to find each other. 

Kara flipped the lock on the door behind her, “What the hell are you doing?” She rubbed at her ears as Maestro appeared in front of her out of thin air. _“Reminding you what you’re doing here.”_

“What’s wrong with your voice?”

 _“I told you until you can get the plot back on track my connection is dodgy,”_ Maestro explained, his voice fluctuating in volume as his body flickered. Kara pulled back in shock, she could see through him. _“Look, I don’t have much time. Kate’s blocked out all the pain from her life, she has-”_

“No idea who I am. I’m aware.” She crossed her arms across her chest. She didn’t need to be told this. _“You need to get her to remember.”_

“I’m not going to hurt her like that!”

 _“It’s the only way. If you want to save Kate Kane, she needs to come back as herself. She needs to-”_ Maestro disappeared before her eyes. Faded into nothingness as his connection to Kate’s dream world cut out. Kara huffed to herself. Last time he hadn’t been anywhere near as forthcoming. She could do this. But she wouldn’t hurt Kate. She couldn’t do that again. Exiting the bathroom she quickly found her way back to the bar. Flashing a quick smile in Kate’s direction where she was serving customers she took a seat and breathed deeply. She could do this. One foot in front of the other. “I realized I didn’t introduce myself,” she said as Kate came back to her, serving more drinks on her way. “I’m Kara.”

“Well, Kara,” Kate leaned across the top of the bar until they were almost touching. “Kate Kane. Pleasure to meet you.” That smile. That darn infectious, cocky smile and the assured attitude that backed it up. Kara was helpless to resist. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in. Inhaling the air Kate breathed out. Smelling her intoxicating perfume, subtle but most certainly present. Her heart thudded in her chest. “Kiss me,” Kate murmured, only audible because her lips were so close to Kara’s own. So tempting. She inched forwards slowly, closing her eyes, nuzzling Kate’s cheek with the tip of her nose. “Please.” That was all the encouragement Kara needed. Their lips were pressed tightly together and time froze, the seconds dragged out into a timeless moment where it was just the two of them. An unyielding tide of warmth and contentment surged up inside Kara.

This is where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter: How a Heart Unbreaks- Pitch Perfect 3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: again, I don't own any of the songs or characters in this chapter

_Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me. To the edge of all we've ever known._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see,_

_Is the skyline, through the window._

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips, and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Kate grinned and unlocked the door to her apartment. Surging forward Kara swept her up in her arms to a gleeful cheer. Kate wrapped her legs around her hips and cupped her face between her hands. “How come I’m only just meeting you now?”

“Maybe we had to wait for the right time,” Kara suggested. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kate’s. They were so easy to be swept up in. The spark burning bright in their depths, the slight crinkle as she beamed at her. Kara could stare into them all day if she wanted to. Kate kissed her again, pulling her closer with her hands, “What do you want?” she asked breathlessly, stealing kisses from irresistible lips. Kara struggled to keep up. What did she want? To be with Kate, of course. But they couldn’t stay here in Kate’s dreamland. So instead she said, “Stay with me. Just… stay. Don’t leave me alone.” Kate took a moment to pull back and rest her forehead against Kara’s. Leaning in, her kiss held none of the urgency the previous ones had. All of the passion but no rush. And the message became clear. She wasn’t going anywhere.

**\------------------------------------**

Kara stared up at the ceiling blankly. The pre-dawn light barely trickled in through the drapes covering the windows yet she was wide-awake. She thought it’d feel the same. It wasn’t. This may be a version of Kate Kane but it was not the Kate she’d fallen in love with. Glancing over at her she couldn’t help but sigh. This Kate slept so peacefully. No nightmares. No jerking awake in the middle of the night for no reason. Just gently closed eyes and relaxed muscles and an almost smile gracing her lips. As the light grew Kara gave up on falling back to sleep entirely. She pushed the covers back and shivered at the cold floor against her bare feet. The sunlight seemed to be calling to her; it was time to go home.

Stopping beside the window she looked out on the town Kate had invented. Charming but generic. All the necessary features were there but little details were missing. Such as dogs barking at nothing or the screech of cats fighting in alleys. She missed those little things. A pang of guilt made her close her eyes tightly. She missed Alex. And Nia. And J’onn, all their friends back in the real world. And Mary, she never even spared a thought to how tough this must be on Kate’s sister. Contemplating this she knew what had to be done. The question was whether or not she had the courage to do it.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a kiss was pressed into her shoulder. “Morning,” Kate mumbled, still half-asleep. Kara never heard her approach, nevermind notice her stir. Lips began trailing kisses up her neck, tongue swirling against sensitive skin and Kara flinched away. It just felt... Wrong.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“What’s up? You loved that last night,” Kate asked, still sounding sleepy but slightly less so now. “You’re not her.” Kara continued before Kate could ask who, “Not my Kate.” Kate’s face morphed from puzzled to upset back to confused in no time. “I don’t understand?”

“You’re not the same!” Kara cried, “Not in the ways that count.” She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip, looking out at the sunrise again. “My Kate is fractured and battered and broken pieces of herself cobbled back together. She’s experienced more pain and heartbreak than anyone should ever have to suffer yet she still manages to hold herself to higher standards than the common man.” Kara turned and knelt in front of where Kate had settled on the bed. Taking her hands between hers, Kara continued, “You have the courage to wake up every day in a world that has made it clear it doesn’t care about you and still make it a better place. And you’re kind. And loyal and loud and proud of who you are.” She hesitated then decided to hell with it. Full confession. Here and now. “And I love you,” she said firmly, heart thumping against her chest as if trying to escape. “More than anyone I’ve ever loved before. And I need you to come home,” she implored her. Bowing her head and resting it against Kate’s knees she refused to let go of her hands. Hoping a connection to her body would spark some kind of memory. Something she could work with at least. “Please,” she croaked, voice small and feeble from trying to hold her tears in. 

“Kara?” Kate took her chin gently between two fingers and raised her head to look at her. “I’ve never been that person.”

“You have! And you have to remember!”

“Remember what? This is my life!”

“No, it’s not. It’s a fantasy you created to escape.” Kara stood and towered over Kate. “You were in a car crash aged 11 and saw your Mom and sister go over a bridge in front of you. You were kicked out of military academy for being gay despite being their best cadet. You returned to Gotham when your ex was kidnapped and became Batwoman to stop the woman behind it. You-”

“Stop!” Kate yelled, clutching at her head with one hand. “That is not me! It has never been me!”

“Then try to remember,” Kara implored her, she wasn’t asking for herself anymore. “Kate Kane is one of the bravest people I know. And the world needs her back.”

“I can’t do this.” Kate shook her head slightly, wincing at the fogginess growing in the back of her mind. It wasn’t exactly painful but it certainly wasn’t comfortable. Kara faltered, how could she get this back on track? She had to get Kate to remember. Not remembering wasn’t an option. Then it clicked. When she jumped in Kate had been singing. Perhaps that was the way to get through to her. Sing.

 _“I didn't mean to bruise your heart,”_ Kara began softly. “ _I'm so sorry it drove us this far apart. Drowning in a sea full of tears, thought we could have lasted for years. And I still do, I wanna live my life with you.”_ Kate paused momentarily in the doorway, floored by the regret Kara was conveying in her voice. She had a remarkable voice. Soft-spoken but indomitable in its firmness. A rare mix indeed. A shiver ran over her body and she clenched her fists as another wave of discomfort grew within her skull.

 _“So throw me, throw me a lifeline baby. Say that I'm really sorry, pick up the phone. And show me, show me you really want me. Hold me, love me, need me. I don't wanna make this climb.”_ Kate stumbled through the door and ran down the stairs two at a time to get away. It was what she did best after all. Run away. Run away from all the hardships in her life. She gasped and braced against the floor at a clear flash burst in front of her eyes. She heard the screams. Of her sister screaming her name as she fell into icy waters far below and she just stood there. She couldn’t do anything to stop it. Shaking the memory from her mind she clambered back to her feet and continued down to her bar. 

_“Can you see how far I've strayed? I can't believe that I'm still sane. Drowning in a sea full of tears, thought we could have lasted for years. And I still do. I wanna live my life with you.”_ Kara followed behind her slowly. She could no longer see her but her voice was as if she was standing beside her. Kate flinched again as another flash burst from thin air but she was more prepared this time and only stumbled into the wall. Flashes of kissing another woman-Sophie?-, of long days and little sleep and the explosive kick-back from gunfire and then the stab in the heart when she turned around and said she didn’t love her. Blinking the memories away again, Kate threw herself forward. She didn’t pay attention to the changing decor of the corridors or the framed pictures showing snapshots of her life. She didn’t want to remember! Why couldn’t she just be left alone?

 _“So throw me. Throw me a lifeline baby. Say that I'm really sorry, pick up the phone. And show me, show me you really want me. Hold me. Love me. Need me. Don't wanna make this climb…”_ The flashes became more rapid and more forceful until Kate was running blind, her arm held in front of her eyes to protect them. Memories pulsed in front of her then disappeared in an instant. She was changing… remembering and Kate wasn’t sure she wanted to. _“People change and I can try. Expectations I will defy. Girl I'm begging on my knees, come on come on baby please.”_ This time the flash sent her tumbling to the floor. Kate braced her hands against her ears in an effort to block the shouting. ‘I’m trying to protect you!’ and the bitter reply in her own voice ‘I never asked for your protection’. The words continued to echo inside her head. Around and around in circles; ‘I know what I feel’ and Kara’s reply of ‘I don’t’. She trembled, screwing her eyes shut until the words stopped overlapping with each other and one line made it through the chaos in her head; ‘I love you more than anyone I’ve ever loved before. And I need you to come home.’ Home. Where was that exactly? 

_“So throw me, throw me a lifeline baby. Say that I'm really sorry, pick up the phone. And show me, show me you really want me. Hold me, love me, need me. Don't wanna make this climb,_

_On my own…”_ This time there were no violent flashes of light as memories came back; only a gentle glowing warmth that filled her from head to toe. Times she’d spent with Kara and with Luke and Mary. Laughing over take-out containers in the Batcave or on sofas. Toasting their successes and reminiscing over funny moments; telling stories of their lives and friends and family. And then there was the night she’d spent with Kara on the couch in front of the TV. They weren’t paying attention to whatever was on; simply content with being together. Kate understood after that. She had to stop running.

But just because she knew what she had to do didn’t make it any easier. So she pushed up to her feet and without knowing where she was headed, wove through dressing rooms, storage rooms, and more until she found herself backstage. Creeping forward she barely caught herself as her foot snagged on a dusty old sheet, pulling it to one side. Coughing to clear the dust from her lungs she caught a glimpse of polished wood gleaming under the cover. Interest piqued, she tugged the rest of the cover away smoothly to reveal an upright piano. Lifting the lid made no sound and she had to take a deep breath to steady her nerves. Fingers trembling, she reached out and rested them on the keys. It was cool to the touch, just like she remembered. She hadn’t played since the car accident that took Beth and her Mother; it reminded her too much of them. Too much of the accident. Too much of the pain afterward. Biting her lip, she pressed down on the keys delicately. The notes ringing smooth and clear around the room. Sniffing sharply she pushed down everything welling up inside and sat on the bench and began the slow melody. 

_“My father taught me home is where the hurt is. So I built a fortress, where I lived alone. He said ships were never meant to have a harbor, so I've worn this armor, I've fought and flown,” s_ he closed her eyes, allowing the melody to flow and the words to come naturally. _“I was raised a soldier, put my weapons down to hold you. Is a kiss an act of war? I just tried to keep you warm. Even though I couldn't stay, no, you never looked away. Now I can't look away,”_ Kate pushed away any doubts in her mind and struggled towards the words she wanted. Flicking her tongue over her lips, she found her voice, _“Would you meet me in the middle? Could we both stop keeping score? There's a battle I must fight alone, it's you I'm fighting for. If I call off the battalion. Break my walls down stone by stone, tear down my defenses, I can build your heart a home. And if I did, would you come home?”_ She didn’t know who she was singing to. Perhaps just for herself. She needed to hear these words as much as anyone. She hadn’t been honest with herself in a long time. This was a chance to change that.

 _“Together we could quiet all the noises, drown out the voices, play our own song. Boys becoming men under the desert sky, but something dark inside said it was wrong. I was raised a soldier, put my weapons down to hold you. Is a kiss an act of war? I just tried to keep you warm. Even though I couldn't stay, no, you never looked away. Now I won’t look away.”_ Kara crept closer, making sure she kept out of sight. Kate’s voice the siren song with a line direct to her heart. And it ached, desperately. She knew how much pain Kate had gone through, it was comparable to her own. All she wanted was to prevent her from hurting more. But she’d gone too far and pushed her away. And she couldn’t figure out when she crossed the line. Maybe Kate was better off without her, she thought, stepping back into the shadows and turning away. She didn’t want to, but what was best for Kate came first.

_“Would you meet me in the middle? Could we both stop keeping score? There's a battle I must fight alone, it's you I'm fighting for. If I call off the battalion, break my walls down stone by stone, tear down my defenses I can build your heart a home. And if I did? Would you come home?_

_“I still find my father’s shrapnel buried, beneath my skin. But I've begun to heal in all the places your hands have been!” K_ ate sang loudly, standing, breaking past the nervous barrier and pouring everything she felt into the song. All her love for Kara, all the guilt and regret at pushing her away, all the loneliness after she’d gone... _“Would you meet me in the middle? Could we both stop keeping score?”_ she collapsed back onto the stool, more peaceful with herself than she had been for a long long time. _“There's a battle I must fight alone, it's you I'm fighting for. If I call off the battalion, break my walls down stone by stone, tear down my defenses I can build your heart a home. And if I did, would you come home?”_ Kara swallowed harshly upon hearing the words. Kate obviously had a lot to process and she hadn’t helped that. Her eyes snapped open. A black-gloved hand clamped over her mouth and the opposite arm pinned her arms to her body. Kara squirmed violently in the thug’s arms, struggling to break free, she was dragged further away from Kate until she could barely hear the last words of her song.

 _“Wish I’d found the words when we were seventeen. You were the best of me. You are the best of me…”_ she trailed off. Certain now that she was ready to face her demons. It was about time she did. Long overdue. A faint smile crept over her lips and she hoped it wouldn’t be too late to make things right. She loves Kara, at least she thinks she does. After everything with Sophie, Kate can’t really be sure anymore. But she wants to try. And God she hopes, no, prays, that is enough.

Kara fought harder against her captor and finally managed to worm an arm free. Tearing the hand away from her mouth she gathered every ounce of air in her lungs and yelled the one thing she could think of, “KATE!”

Her head snapped around at the urgent cry. “Kara?” Kate’s brow furrowed and in her haste to get up she knocked over the piano stool with a thunderous crack. Wincing, she wasted no time, aware that if someone else was here they would be drawn by the noise. Instead, she peeled into the shadows, keeping close to the wall she skirted the edges of the curtained area until she saw Kara. She was struggling against a slightly larger but typically sized thug in all-black tactical gear. But as is typical with all thugs he had no-one watching his back. Noone except Kate that is.

Launching forward silently she slid one arm around his neck and quickly locked her arms in a sleeper hold. As he went limp Kara burst out of his arms and Kate dropped his dead-weight on the floor. No need to be careful when he didn’t have the woman she loved in his arms. Snagging Kara’s hand with her own Kate pulled and whispered, “Come on,” as she raced away. 

“Wait, wait!” Kara gasped once they were well clear. Bracing her hands on her knees she gasped for breath. This body wasn’t as used to running as she liked. Kate remained on guard, flinching at every wavering shadow that could be another thug. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Kate grunted, whipping around at a rustle of cloth. Kara, having caught her breath, placed one hand on Kate’s forearm. “That you’d tear down your defenses for me.” Oh. Kate paused, mind going blank in an instant. “Uh, yeah?”

“Yeah?” Kara echoed and Kate swallowed thickly. She didn't mean it like that. “Yes.” Cracking her knuckles Kate took a quick glance around the hallway they’d stopped in. It was as safe a place as any. “I meant it. I- I’ve never been good at letting people in and when I get scared I push people away.”

“I scare you?”

“You? No. What I feel for you, yes,” Kate took Kara’s hand lightly and squeezed, “Just…Give me time?”

“Of course.” Kara blurted, “I’m sorry.” She continued before Kate shushed her with a finger on her lips. “I think we both carry blame here.”

“Maybe a little. Just promise me you’ll talk to me?”

“I’ll-” Kate froze mid-sentence. Behind Kara, she spied the faint glint of a gun barrel in the low light. And she acted on instinct. Spinning Kara behind her with a sharp tug she faced the gunman as three sharp cracks cut the air. Blood hissed and throbbed inside Kate’s skull, brain registering the gunshots, not registering the pain in her chest. Raising a shaky hand she dabbed at her chest and stared when her fingertips came away shining in fresh blood. 

“Kate!” Kara yelped reaching forward as she stumbled back, half-collapsing into her arms, Kara helped her gently to the floor. “No, no, no-” she shook her head, hands trying to press against the bullet holes in Kate’s chest as she gasped for breath. 

“Ka-ra,” Kate’s chest heaved with the effort it took just to say her name. Blood pooled and soaked through her shirt. Despite barely being able to breathe, Kate cupped Kara’s cheek with her non-bloodied hand. “I’m here, I’m here and I’m sorry,” Kara cried. It was her fault. If she’d seen the gunman then Kate wouldn’t have taken the shots meant for her. 

“It… doe-sn-t… matter-” Kate’s chest rasped as she struggled to get enough oxygen, air hissing and bubbling through blood in her shirt. But as she fought to breathe the blood kept coming, despite Kara’s efforts. Blinking she tried to focus on Kara but she swirled in front of her as Kate couldn’t focus. As they stared in silence, trying to comfort each other, a tiny trail leaked from the corner of her mouth. “Ka-Kara… I-I-I-” Kate panted, face scrunched up as a fresh wave of pain hit.

“Shh, no Kate, save your strength. We-we’ll get through this together.” Kara begged her to stop talking the way she was. “Kara… I’m… not-” 

“You will Kate! You have to! I-I don't want to do this without you,” Kara admitted hanging her head and scooping Kate so she was nestled in her arms. Coughs racked her chest and she clutched at Kara for a sense of safety. “I won’t. But you- you can,” Kate gasped. Chest fluttering shallowly up and down just trying to get enough oxygen. Blood was still oozed from her chest but now it was coming slower which was maybe not the good sign it was thought to be moments ago. “P-promise me… you’ll car-carry on,” Kate begged. Tears shone in her eyes which she couldn’t take off Kara who nodded, whimpering, “I promise.” Kate seemed to relax slightly.

“Kara Danvers… I love you,” she murmured before her eyes slipped closed and her already weak breathing slowed further. “Kate Kane, I love you,” Kara whimpered, pressing her lips to Kate’s. A bright white light burned around them, engulfing them completely.

**\------------------------------------**

“Wait! They’re coming around!” Sound echoed through a clinically white room as Kate slowly woke up. “Kate?” Kara’s worried voice brought her back more quickly. “Give her some space! We almost lost her,” Caitlin flashed a torch over her eyes, testing the pupil reaction. Kate groaned, blindly reaching out to push her away while blinking to get her vision back. “Kate?”

She smiled, knowing that voice anywhere. “Kara,” she whispered, reaching blindly towards the voice, trying to blink away the brightness lingering from the torch. And after a moment or two, she succeeded. The pale white clinical walls of STAR Labs towering above her and the steady beeping of heart monitors steadily grating on still sensitive ears. Then a warm hand covered her own and it all faded out. Kara was here. She was alive. And they were together. That’s all that mattered.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kara whispered, soft enough for her ears only making Kate smile briefly. Pulling her in tightly, Kate inhaled deeply, smelling Kara’s perfume and immediately being soothed by the familiar scent. “Never so easily. I love you far too much for that,” she grinned at the laugh-sob Kara let out while pulling her in closer, which Kate hadn’t thought possible. But then again, never bet against a Kryptonian in love.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Maestro interrupted them, applauding loudly, “What a show, you two!” He grinned proudly. Alex took one look at his smug face and made her decision. Now her sister was safe; she felt more than justified for taking a swing at him. “Oh, swing and a mi--ugh,” he whimpered as the redhead instead kicked him in the privates. “That’s for interfering with my sister’s love life for the second time,” she scowled down at him and only looked up after joint chuckling from the couple to find two innocent faces looking back at her. “Oh you two are gonna be trouble,” she groaned.

“Yep,” Kate chirped, smirking. Yet Alex couldn’t help but share their grin. They were back. They’d won. It didn’t matter what had gone on inside their heads, they were here now, clearly on top. “Kate Kane!” Kate yelped and tried unsuccessfully to squirm behind Kara’s back for protection much to everyone’s amusement as Mary lunged for her, engulfing her sister in a bone-crushing hug. “Don’t you ever scare us like that again,” she scolded and Kate had the good grace to look suitably chastised despite struggling to breathe properly. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Mary’s shoulders reassuringly. “But I’m okay, I’m here,” she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her sister’s eyes and gently pushed her to her feet so she could sit up properly. “I mean it,” she looked at everyone now, “I’m really sorry for all the trouble.”

Barry stepped forward first, encouraged by Iris’ hand in the small of his back pushing him. “That’s what we’re here for, Batwoman,” he added with a cheeky grin and a wink. “We’re heroes. Where one of us stands, the others follow behind to catch us if we fall.” He wrapped an arm around Iris’ shoulders and spared a glance at his team. They’d taught him that the long way round. No matter how many times he changed the timeline or made mistakes, they always had his back. And he theirs.

“Speaking of trouble,” said Alex, resting a hand on her holster, “have you two sorted your differences, or do I have to shoot someone?” She said, a slight threat lacing her tone making Kate swallow nervously. She didn’t have to bet that the elder Danvers’ meant it; she knew she would protect her sister. And Kate really didn’t want to get shot again, it hurt like hell- remembering this fact a hand flew to her chest, checking for the wounds only to find nothing. Meister chose that moment to pop back up from the floor, “Oh, don’t worry about that Batwoman, never actually happened. All in here.” He tapped Kate on the forehead with a finger quickly before skipping away again, safely out of reach on the opposite side of the lab.

“Wait, am I missing something? What did you do to us?” Kate asked, one arm looping protectively around Kara’s back with the Kryptonian doing the same to her. “Me? I didn’t really do anything-” Maestro gestured to himself then at the two superheroes “-you did. I just opened your mind a little.”

“And can you please never do that again, once was enough. Twice is getting old,” Kara grumbled under her breath. “Yeah,” Kate seconded, then realised what Kara had said, “Wait, twice?”

“Long story,” Kara deflected the topic for the moment, looking at Meister for confirmation. “Yes, of course. Sorry for messing with you.”

“Again,” Barry sniped and Meister bowed his head in acknowledgment. “I swear I won’t interfere with you again.” The room was quiet for a moment until Mary posed a question, “Why did you interfere?”

Meister didn’t speak, just gestured to Kate and Kara, content in each other’s arms for the first time in weeks without any tension in the air. Mary turned a puzzled look between them, clearly not understanding. “Love,” Kara took it upon herself to clarify for the younger Kane. “It’s about allowing someone to run into danger and have a safe place to come home to,” she admitted, looking deep into Kate’s eyes. “It’s about opening yourself up, giving people a chance. Running towards something instead of running away,” Kate added, silently reflecting on the past few months. She’d done far too much running away. It was about time she changed direction. 

Meister clapping his hands and edging towards the door had everyone turning to him. “And where do you think you’re going?” Kate demanded, making him freeze mid-step. He shrugged with a small smile, “Where I’m needed.” The way he said it made it sound as if it was so obvious. And perhaps it was to him, as he’d told them last time they wouldn’t even be able to begin where he came from. 

“Wait is that it! You’re just going to… teach more lessons? Again?” Kara protested. “Yeah,” Maestro pursed his lips and nodded without even a second of consideration. “ _Would you meet me in the middle? Could we both stop keeping score? There's a battle I must fight alone, it's you I'm fighting for. If I call off the battalion, break my walls down stone by stone, tear down my defenses I can build your heart a home..._ ” Maestro winked at them as he faded away into nothing. “I thought I was alone for that one?” Kate leaned closer and whispered in Kara’s ear. “Not exactly. Also, it’s… complicated.”

“You’d better explain then,” Kate smirked as Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. “Absolutely.”

“Over dinner.”

“If you’re buying.”

“Only if you stay.” Kate bargained. Kara pretended to consider then grinned, “I think that could be arranged,” and kissed Kate again. The pair completely oblivious to their friends and family in the room with them until Alex pointedly coughed and kicked the bed making it lurch. “Sorry Alex,” Kara muttered.

“I’m not, I’ve wasted too much time as it is” Kate raised her brows in a daring motion. Pressing her lips to Kara’s again she pushed on her shoulder and moved to straddle her hips as Kara lay back, deepening the kiss the whole time. “Okay, I’m out,” Alex threw her hands up and shook her head at the pair. She’d walked in on them making out enough times to know this wasn’t going to end anytime soon. She stepped out then swung around the door for a second. “You- K- argh! You did this Kane, there was a time my sister was traumatised just by talking about this kind of thing-” Alex ducked out of the room grumbling after Kate raised her middle finger at her, still not breaking the kiss.

“We- we should go too,” Mary gestured with her thumb to the way Alex had just escaped as the STAR labs team followed her lead at the signs the superheroines were only just getting started.

“They gone?” Kara murmured in between kisses, holding Kate’s head between her hands to keep her close. “I think you scared them off,” Kate smirked but didn’t stop kissing her. “Me, never. It was definitely you.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Kate pulled back just enough to shake her head questioningly at her lover. Kara chuckled, “Of course not. I love you, Kate Kane.”  


“I love you, Kara Danvers,” Kate slipped off to the side so she could snuggle into her side, resting her head under Kara’s chin. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it.”  


“I don’t mind.” Kara hummed, closing her eyes. Slowly relaxing now they were safe in the real world. “Kara?” Kate murmured hesitantly, she had to get this off her chest though. “I am scared.”

Kara sat up on her elbows, looking into Kate’s eyes with concern. “Not- not of us exactly,” Kate began, rambling until she noticed Kara tracing soothing patterns on the back of one hand. Then she took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m scared of how strongly I feel for you.” Kate had expected a laugh, at the very least a snort of derision but Kara made no such noise. Instead, she let her find the words to explain, not jumping to any conclusions without having all the facts first. She’d been burned by that before. Once bitten, twice shy; as the saying goes. “The last time I loved anyone, she turned around and said she didn’t love me after years of dating. And every relationship after that… I always felt as if they were hiding something from me. But I don’t get that from you. I love you. And that terrifies me,” she admitted, avoiding Kara’s eyes until gentle fingers held her chin and turned her head to face hers. Kara looked at her with soft eyes, and Kate couldn’t help but get the impression that she was working up to something. The joyful light dimmed in Kara’s eyes, replaced with tiredness that penetrated to her core. And Kate realized that as much as Kara is optimistic and kind every day, she has to fight to be that way.

  
“I watched my planet burn when I was twelve. I spent twenty-five years watching that before I even arrived on this planet where I’m so different. I’m terrified every single day, that I’ll just wake up and this will all have been a dream. A fantasy. And that I’ll still be trapped in the Phantom Zone.” Kara’s voice cracked as she struggled to blink back tears. “But I worry most that I’ll lose the people I love. You and Alex and J’onn and my other friends. I lost everything on Krypton and I couldn’t do a damned thing to stop it. At least here I can stop some of the bad, protect the people I love,” she confessed tearfully.   


Kate’s chest clenched in sympathy. She had no idea Kara had gone through all that. She’d guessed the Kryptonian suffered from claustrophobia and panic attacks during their stint at the Vanishing Point, a time she never wanted to remember or go through again, but Kate never had any inkling of what caused the attacks. Now it made sense. “You’re scared you’re going to lose me?” Kate murmured, wrapping her arms around Kara who nodded into her chest, taking comfort in the steady heartbeats. “I’m sorry.”  
“What for?” Kara murmured, still calming herself with the sound of Kate’s sure heart. “I never thought…” she hesitated. What could she say? She never thought anyone had more trauma than she did? That was ostentatious and she wasn’t that naive. She knew people had it tough. Had it worse than her even. She’d just never imagined someone as bubbly as Kara could hide such immense pain from the world so completely. Instead, she just repeated those words. She never thought. She’d been so caught up in her own head she didn’t spare a thought for the motives behind Kara’s actions. She’d immediately leaped to lack of trust as a reason but it couldn’t be further from the truth. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I’ll do better,” Kara murmured, her eyes still glossy with unshed tears. “No,” Kate corrected her gently, “We’ll do better.” That was all it took for a watery smile to break over Kara’s lips and for the tears to finally fall, splashing against the Batsuit. But Kate didn’t care. She was here with her girlfriend and they’d fixed their differences. “Kara?” Kate murmured only getting a hum in response. “I love you,” Kate closed her eyes, letting her chin rest on top of Kara’s head. And she beamed. The words no longer caught in her throat: she loved Kara Danvers and Kara Danvers loved her. No matter what she wouldn’t make this mistake again. She was where she was meant to be: next to Kara; holding each other in their arms with the promise they’d never let go again. Together, there’s no telling what they can do. After all, they’re the world’s finest. And this time, no one has to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs; lyrics at the start from 'Kiss me Slowly' by Parachute  
> Lifelife by Reuben Gray  
> Would you come Home by Tyler Blackburn
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this, I've decided that I'm going to do the special holdiay chapter as a separate one/two shot that I'll add as part of the World's Finest series. I have so many ideas for these two but I need some time to work it all out in my head. But I will be back at some point.
> 
> For now, I hope you've enjoyed the ride, please leave your thoughts down below. And I hope to see you for the Holiday special.


End file.
